Starting Life again from Zero
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: Everything has to come to an end eventually, and Alice wished she could too. Reborn in a new world, unable to die, and unable to contact her friends and family to let them know she is alive, Alice must figure out what to do, and, just maybe, she'll meet people that will help her through the trauma she's endured and learn to really live again. Alice x Rem. Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry Guys, that this has taken so long for me to put out, but my computer has not let me open word documents for the last three months**

**.**

**I will explain the important parts in this story when it becomes relevant**

**.**

**Warning: Trigger Warning: Instances of Suicide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

She closed her eyes, everything slowly drifting away as the darkness take her. She reflects on her life, how it was good overall, with few regrets coming to mind. Along with that, she can't contain how happy she'll be that she can see Yuno, Keeno, Yue, Shizuno, and Satsuki again. Her body goes heavy and she can feel her life after all this time, finally slipping away

.

"You gonna buy an appa or what?"

.

A silver haired woman opens her eyes, her dark gold pupils surveying the area

.

"...What?"

"An appa, you want one or not? one copper for two"

"Um...no, thank you"

"Then clear out, I've got a business to run"

.

She walks away, very confused, and lost. She looks around, trying to take note of anything, before swiping her hand as a screen appears

.

* * *

**Welcome to your new life Alice. Your servant, Demiurge, you should thank him for this, if you ever see him again of course**

* * *

.

Alice thinks for a moment, remembering that the last time she saw him, he had learned she was dying, she shook his hand, and there was a brief pulse of magic

.

"Demiurge, you really shouldn't have" Alice says, shaking her head as another screen appears

.

* * *

**Course, your the magic that caused your Resurrection/Reincarnation wasn't perfect, you lost most of everything, stats, skills, race, inventory**

* * *

.

Alice pales, before waving her hand, trying to open a portal, only for nothing to happen, she tries again, her pale skin going white as she realizes what it means

.

"...I'm...stuck here. Skills"

.

* * *

**Skills:**

**[None]**

* * *

.

"...No..." she whispers meekly

.

She walks through the street, hollow look on her face

.

"Inventory"

.

* * *

**[Excalibur Morgan] - Weapon**  
**[Wiene's Gem] - Artifact**

* * *

.

She pulls out the weapon, she pulling it from its black sheathe, staring at the greatsword, its black coloring offset by the blood red runes along the blade, giving it an ominous if not evil vibe, she places it back in the sheathe and attaches it to her hip. Someone bumps into her from behind

.

"Get out of the way" a high voice says

.

Alice feels a blade dig into her back before being twisted. She falls to the ground, bleeding out due to the loss her gamer skills

.

"Sorry Demiurge, it seems I wasted your second chance. At least I can finally rest" Alice says closing her eyes

.

* * *

Alice looks around, darkness and black smoke as far as the eye can see. A black shadowy hand comes close to her, up her body, holding her heart. She sees a female figure entirely made of shadows, two white orbs for eyes

.

"I love you" The shadowy female whispers

* * *

.

"Hey kid, you gonna buy an appa or what?"

.

Alice opens her eyes, still feeling the pain in her back, looking around, she realizes something

.

"No...please God, not this. Skills"

.

* * *

**Skills:**

**[Return by Death] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Appa Cart: Point of Rebirth]**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screen, then at the blade in her inventory, and without any hesitation, brings it out and stabs herself through the stomach with it

.

* * *

"Hey kid, you gonna buy an appa or what"

"...Why..."

She takes the blade out of her inventory and does it again

* * *

.

* * *

"...Why..."

* * *

.

* * *

"...Can't..."

* * *

.

* * *

"...I..."

* * *

.

* * *

"...Just..."

* * *

.

* * *

"...Die..."

* * *

.

"Hey kid, you gonna buy an appa or what?"

.

Alice takes her sword out, and looks at it for a moment, before attaching it to her side and walking away. She sidesteps a girl wearing very little, as she runs away

.

"Okay Alice, stay calm, its not your fault, or Demiurge, it was the Magic. Magic was the cause of all your problems"

.

As she tries to rationalize her resurrection to herself, she inadvertently causes her abilities to stay inactive, allowing this negative mentality to flourish

.

"Hey, is there a problem?"

.

Alice looks at the red haired man, a strange sword at his hip

.

"No, I think it was just a scuffle"

"Oh...I'm Reinhard van Astrea. I'm one of the knights, off duty right now though"

"Alice"

"If anything happens..."

"I'll tell you"

.

Alice walks away and watches as the girl ducks into an alley, Alice follows her, intent on a bit of revenge, and as a screen appears. She swipes it away, intent on ignoring them, as she walks a phrase continues to echo in her head

.

'Magic is the problem, it causes all my problems'

.

That one screen she swiped away might have changed her mind, at least on something

.

* * *

**Mental pollution has caused class [Alter] to form**  
**Cause of mental pollution has caused class [Wizard] to form**

* * *

.

"Cough up whatever you got"

.

Alice looks at the scene, as the young girl is surrounded by three guys, two tall and one short

.

"Get out of my way" she says, pulling out a knife

"A fighter, we may just have to enjoy this one a little" the middle one says, licking his lips

"Damnit" Alice mutters under her breath

.

She walks forward, pulling out her sword and pointing it at the three, the red runes glowing ominously as a small layer of black energy seems to lightly cover the blade. Alice stares distastefully at the blade before focusing on the thugs

.

"Hey, let her go"

"You one of the knights or something?"

"Not even close"

.

The young girl takes advantage of the current lack of attention and slips away from the thugs and behind Alice, holding onto her sleeve

.

"Thanks" she mutters quietly, and Alice's features soften

"Now, we're getting out of here"

.

Alice backs up, the young blond haired girl following her, both their eyes never leaving the thugs

.

"Hey, give me back what you stole"

.

The blond widens her red eyes, and looks around

.

"Come on silver, follow me"

.

The small blond rushes forward, jumping onto the wall, pushing off it, and using that to hit another wall, and land on a rooftop. Alice looks back, seeing a girl in white running after them and decides to go with the flow, following the blond thief. The two move along rooftops and soon enough, they end up in the slums of the city, ending up at a bar, where Felt knocks on the door

.

"To the giant rats?"

"We give poison"

"To the great white whale"

"We lend a fish hook"

"To our most honorable great dragon"

"We say 'Burn in hell'"

.

The young blonde walks in and Alice follows. Alice looks at the large dark skinned man that ushers them in, keeping one eye on Alice

.

"It went alright, got cornered in an alley though, silver here saved me"

"Silver?"

"Hmm, its your hair color, and I needed to call you something in the moment"

.

Alice pulls a strand of hair to her eyes and sees that it is in fact silver

.

"Stranger and stranger..." she mutters

"How old do I look to you?"

"16-17 maybe. those yellow eyes of yours make you seem a bit older though"

.

Alice thinks to herself, wondering how she got to this state, before dismissing the useless thought, more focused on the moment

.

"I wanna thank you for saving Felt, is there anything you need?" The tall old man asks

"I'm homeless, can I stay here?"

"Sure, you can sleep with Felt"

.

Alice puts on a weak smile and thanks them, as Felt talks to her

.

"So Silver, where are you from?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. I just woke up here"

"Woah, you might be from the other side of the waterfall"

"Felt, those are just stories"

"Come on Old Man Rom, this is exactly like the story of that guy who founded Kararagi"

"Anyway, what were you stealing?"

"Hmm, just this thing" she says, pulling out a cloth, revealing a strange insignia

"And how much is it worth?"

"Dunno, the client'll give me ten holy coins though" she says, holding out ten fingers

.

Alice nods her head as Felt rambles on, picking up bits of information in between the useless ones

.

The current city they are in, Lugnica, is in the middle of a royal selection, determining the next ruler due to the death of the royal currency of the world was pretty straight forward:

.

* * *

**1 copper($1)**  
**25 copper is equal to 1 silver coin($25)**  
**20 silver is equal to 1 gold($500)**  
**2 gold is equal to 1 holy coin($1000)**

* * *

.

There were affinities in this world that allowed one to use magic, you could have more than one, but it was rare. Your gate, that is to say the channel through which Mana flows, uses your affinity and together they produce spells. Alice had no intention of finding out how to do so, but it was good to know stuff like that

.

There is a knock at the door and Felt goes to answer it, bringing back a woman with long black hair wearing a revealing outfit. Alice looks at the woman, feeling the killing intent under the surface, knowing it would not take much for this person to kill someone

.

"There are several outsiders here"

"Yeah, well it'd be trouble if you bilked on me. We weaklings have our own brand of smarts"

"I know the older man, but who is the girl?"

"Alice, though I seem to go by Silver lately"

"My name is Elsa Granhiert"

.

As they all sit at the table, Elsa brings out the money and Felt tries to overcharge the previous price

.

"I went through alot of trouble to get it. She chased me, and I was almost assaulted in an alley" she says, fake tears welling up in her eyes

"I suppose it does warrant an increase, how about twenty, for such a good job" Elsa says, laying a sack of white coins on the table

.

Old Man Rom counts them and places them back in the sac

.

"Twenty, exactly"

.

Felt looks up eagerly, pulling the cloth from her vest pocket, showing the black insignia with gold markings and a red Gem. Elsa holds out the money and Felt holds out the insignia. Right as the two are about to exchange, the doors burst open, revealing the silver haired girl in white

.

"There you are, give me back my insignia"

"Your a persistent one aren't you, look its nothing personal, just a job" Felt says as Elsa reaches into her pocket

"Down" Alice yells tackling Felt

.

The two look up, and Elsa is holding a purple Kukri knife, slashing through the area the two were just standing

.

"You saved my life" Felt says hugging Alice

"Its nothing personal elf, I just want to see what your insides look like"

.

Elsa lunges forward after the elf girl, causing Alice to curse, pick up her sword and lunge forward, barely meeting the Dagger as it would have hit the girl

.

"Felt, go get help"

.

The red eyed girl rushes outside, screaming for help, as Alice attacks the black haired dagger wielder, the silver haired elf firing chunks of ice at Elsa

.

"Your pretty good, are you one of the knights?"

"Second time I've been asked that today, I'm probably the farthest thing from a knight"

"Indeed..."

.

Several deep cuts appear on Alice's body, bleeding profusely

.

"...They certainly would not have lasted this long"

.

Elsa dodges another large blast as Alice swings her sword, the black miasma around the sword growing, as her anger grows

.

"I won't die here. I refuse to lose here"

.

Alice's sword is completely covered by the black energy, instinctually, she raises it above her head, bringing it down, causing a burst of energy to rush forward and hit Elsa. Alice watches as a small pillar of dark energy shoots up, hitting and breaking through the ceiling, going up about 20 meters before dissipating

.

"Damn magic, always giving out at the worst time. So many problems" she says, falling to the ground, unable to move due to Mana Exhaustion and excessive bleeding

.

The elf girl drops to her knees, using her magic to try and heal Alice

.

"That was certainly impressive, though that was it, I believe"

.

Elsa emerges from the crater, her wounds superficial at best. Old Man Rom swings a large club, Elsa parrying it with her dagger and grazing his neck, causing blood to spurt and him to fall to the ground as well. The silver haired girl finishes up on Alice and goes over to Rom, beginning to heal him

.

"Now then, I believe this is the end"

"...I would agree with that"

.

Everyone looks at the newcomer, wearing all white clothing, with short red hair, and a sword on his waist. Felt stands behind him

.

"Reinhard?"

"Hello again Alice, I saw the light in the sky and came running. Sorry I got here a bit late"

.

Reinhard looks at Elsa, not drawing his sword. The two stare each other down for another moment before Elsa charges

.

"I would rather not resort to using violence on a woman"

.

He stomps his foot, a shockwave forming a dome of air around him, stopping Elsa, before he kicks her to the side

.

"Look at you, your just as good as the rumors say, maybe better"

"I hope that I can meet your expectations"

"Aren't you going to use that sword on your hip? I'd love to experience its legendary sharpness firsthand"

"This sword can only be drawn when its truly needed. The fact that it has not yet left it's sheathe means this is not one of those times"

"I believe you underestimate me"

"Truthfully, its an upsetting judgment for me as well"

.

Alice looks at her sword, feeling strangely possessive of the blade she hates, before gripping it by the handle and tossing it to Reinhard

.

"I want that back"

"I shall endeavor to accomplish that task. Thank you for loaning it to me. I will take you on with this instead, any objections"

"Of course not, its wonderful. Wonderful. Do entertain me please"

.

Elsa rushes forward, Reinhard stands there, the blade in his hand glowing a bright black color. Elsa swipes at him with her dagger and Reinhard swings the sword, cutting off the blade of the dagger, catching it between his fingers

.

"If you've lost your weapon I suggest you surrender"

.

He tosses the hiltless blade, hitting a wall, as Elsa rushes forward

.

"No way that's her only blade Reinhard"

.

Elsa takes out another dagger, swiping at Reinhard, who backs up, dodging the strike

.

"I'm impressed you know that, but I have more than two fang's I'll have you know. You wouldn't mind if we started again would you?"

"If I deprive you of all your weapons, would you surrender?"

"If I lose my fangs I'll use my claws..."

.

Elsa jumps onto the railing, running across it

.

"...If I lose my claw's I'll use my bones..."

.

She hits the walls, bouncing back and forth

.

"If I lose my bone's I'll use my life, that's how a bowel hunter fights"

.

Elsa speeds at Reinhard, him blocking it with the black blade, the Miasma returning to it. Alice watches as he blocks each of the strikes while Elsa attacks more and more. In the air around the place, black balls of light appear

.

"And he's not even fighting at full strength"

.

Alice looks over to the elf girl, watching the fight as well, her magic still healing Rom

.

"If he fought at full strength, all the Mana in the area would go to him, and my spirit arts wouldn't be able to heal. I need you to tell him when I'm done"

.

Alice watches and the moment the last gash is healed, she looks to Reinhard, who seems to be even more in tune with her sword than she is. She can hear the whispers in the air, the black balls of light speaking the name of her sword, waiting to be used

.

"Call out its name Reinhard. Unleash its power"

.

The room grows cold as a large blue aura appears around Reinhard

.

"Oh, what are you going to show me?"

.

Reinhard raises the blade above his head. Dark energy covers the entire blade

.

"You face the bowel hunter, Miss Elsa Granhiert"

"Of the Master Swordsman's Line, I am Reinhard van Astrea. Excalibur Morgan!"

.

He brings the blade down, the blast of energy blowing out the entire bulding as a pillar of dark energy shoots up into the stratosphere. Alice surveys the damage, looking at the true power of her sword

.

"You certianly saved us Reinhard"

"It was all this friend of yours, I found her, quite frightened and desperate, she asked for my help so I came here"

"Its you..."

"Hang on, if she hadn't brought Reinhard here, I don't think we'd be having this conversation"

.

She stands up, her body weak and tired. A loud ruckus is heard and they turn to see Elsa rushing from a pile of debris, dagger pointed at the Elf. Alice looks around, picking up a steel sword, she pushes the girl out of the way, and raises the sword, blocking her stomach as Elsa slashes with her dagger, pushing her back and into the wall

.

"That girl got in my way again"

"That's enough Elsa"

.

Reinhard blocks her path, Elsa throws her dagger at Reinhard, the spinning blade curving unnaturally around his body and getting stuck in a wall

.

"I will disembowel every last one of you in this room, but until that point, take care of yourselves"

.

Elsa jumps onto the railing of the second floor, before jumping on the roof and disappearing into the night

.

"Are you alright?" Reinhard asks the elf girl

"My being alright is not the most important thing right now. Are you alright? That was far too reckless" She asks rushing to Alice's side

"I'm good, tougher people than her have tried to kill me"

.

Alice holds her head, the pain of being thrown into the wall not dissipating

.

"Why did you risk your life for me? I don't even know you"

"My name is Alice, how bout you?"

.

The girl laughs, smiling at her, shaking her head

.

"Emilia, my name is Emilia, thank you for saving me Alice"

.

After several moments, Reinhard looks at the sword on the ground, before turning back to the two girls

.

"I'm impressed that you can even stand Alice, especially when your out of Mana"

"Pain is relative...especially to someone like me" Alice says, the last part only a whisper

"You have a strong sword Alice, not many have stood up to my full power" he says, holding out the sword for her to take

"Its pretty much always been with me, though it changed into this only recently. That steel sword, I'm surprised it was there, I was sure I was going to get split in half"

.

Reinhard, curious, picks up the steel sword and holds it out in front of him. The blade splits horizontally a large piece falling off as the two look to Alice

.

"Of course, why does this always..."

.

Her stomach opens up and blood pours out as she falls to the ground, looking at the worried looks of the two as she closes her eyes. As she falls unconscious, a single thought enters her mind, causing her to sigh and be filled with a bit of horror

.

"_This is my life now, isn't it_"

.

"There, she should be fine now" Emilia says, finishing healing her new friend

"By the way Miss Emilia, what's your relationship with Alice"

"Acquaintance, though after saving me I think we're friends now"

"What do you propose we do with her then, I could take her to my home as a guest, at least while she's healing" Reinhard says as Emilia shakes her head

"I'll take her home with me, that way I can figure out more about her" Emilia says remembering her words

.

"_Pain is relative, especially for someone like me_"

.

She wasn't meant to hear that line, yet she did, and it made her sad

.

"What will become of that girl and the old man"

"In an official capacity, I cannot overlook what they've done, but it just so happens that I'm off duty right now" he says as Emilia giggles

"Why aren't you a bad knight" she teases

.

Emilia goes to Felt, they talk about their families, and how little of them they have, before Felt holds out the insignia, the red gem glowing softly

.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me. Sorry Miss Emilia, but I'm not going to be able to keep my promise at this time"

.

Reinhard puts his hand in front of Felts face and soon she falls unconscious into his arms

.

"That move wasn't very knightly either. This isn't just about my insignia is it?"

"No, I'll be calling on you again sometime soon. Take good care of Alice. She's been through a lot, you can see it in her eyes"

.

The moon shines through, and Emilia and Reinhard look up at it, the red headed knight smiling mysteriously

.

"This may be the last time we can gaze calmly upon the moon"

.

Inside of the green gem on Emilia's chest, a small cat like spirit looks at Alice

.

"What are you? I can sense it, whatever it is inside you, you'll be powerful soon, though how you use it will determine the course of events for our world"

.

* * *

**And thus we end Chapter 1 of the now book 3. What did you all think?**

**.**

**I do apologize once again if I've lost some followers because of this, I don't intend for such an event to happen again**

**.**

**What did you all think of my minor inclusion of Fate/Stay? There's going to be more, but spaced out and used sparingly**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I'll post one more chapter sometime this week then we'll go back to a more weekly, roughly, schedule**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

.

Alice sits up with a gasp, her eyes going to her stomach, yet seeing no wounds, she examines the rest of her body, finding no injuries to her astonishment. She tightens her robe and opens the door. After walking around for a while, she sees that the hallway appears to loop, so she walks into the first door she sees

.

"How did you get here so easily, it makes no sense I suppose"

.

She looks in, seeing a large library, and in the center, staring right at her, is a little girl, with cream colored hair and butterflies in the center of her blue eyes. The girl stands up, her frilly dress dragging along the floor

.

"What is this, a library?"

"Betty's multi purpose room, though it does serve as a library I suppose"

.

Betty stops, appraising Alice again, seeing if her first assumption was wrong

.

"How many books are in here?" Alice asks, surveying the room, comparing it to the size of her library

"Betty does not know, Yin magic was used to increase the space, it could go on forever I suppose"

"Yin Magic?"

"One of the main six. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Yin for Darkness, and Yang for Light" Betty notes offhandedly

.

Alice files away the knowledge for later and holds out her hand

.

"I'm Alice"

.

Betty looks at her hand before taking it in her smaller one

.

"Beatrice, now please hold still for a minute I suppose"

.

Alice feels a prick and her magic flowing out of her, the feeling painful and burning, but not overwhelming

.

"What was that?" she asks, her legs wobbly

"Betty extracted some Mana from your body I suppose. By doing so I've confirmed your not an enemy"

"Not the worst way to tell. I've been through worse"

"Your different, most would have tried to attack Betty or pass out I suppose"

"I've been through worse"

.

Beatrice looks over her critically before widening her eyes and coughing, slowly before spitting out a ball of purple and black light

.

"What the hell is this I shriek. It's disgusting, not like any Mana I've ever collected I suppose. Get out"

.

Beatrice waves her hand and Alice flies out of the room, the door shutting behind her, her head impacts a wall and she passes out

.

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, her right hand going to her head, rubbing her temples, before she looks around, noting that she is in her bed again

.

"Honored Guest, we're happy you are awake"

.

Alice looks to the source of the voice, seeing two identical twin sisters, one with short pink hair and eyes, and the other with short blue hair and eyes

.

"Why are you cowering in the corner"

.

Alice watches the two, huddled together and shaking as far away from Alice as possible

.

"Please control your sword honored guest, it scares us"

.

Alice looks to her bedside, seeing her sword shaking violently, radiating dark energy, begging to be used. Alice takes the blade in her hands, removing it from its sheathe, the black Miasma dissipating as Alice looks at the blade distastefully, before re-sheathing it and putting it at her side

.

"What time is it now?"

"It is currently Ten Solar Time. You were brought back after Lady Beatrice knocked you out"

"Don't remind me, why the hell did she throw me against a wall anyway?"

"Seems you can't even wake up without causing a commotion, can you Alice?"

.

Alice looks to the door, seeing Emilia in a pink nightie, her hair in a braided ponytail

.

"Listen to this Miss Emilia, the sword of our guest scared my sister into a corner" The blue haired maid says

"Please listen to this Miss Emilia, Rem was terrified out of her mind by the malicious sword of our guest" says the pink haired maid

"That's enough you two, don't tease her so much"

"Yes of course Miss Emilia, my sister is very sorry" Rem says

"Of course Miss Emilia, Rem is sorry as well" the pink haired maid says

.

"Tell me, are you feeling alright today? Does anything feel off to you?"

"A bit groogy, the Mana Drain didn't help with that. You were the one who saved me, right Emi?"

"Emi, why would you call me that?" she says with a tilt of her head

"Everyone needs a nickname Emi, its what friends do. Seriously though, you saved my life, you could have left me there, but you didn't. Thank you" She says bowing her head

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You barely even know me, yet you risked your life to protect mine. It's only natural I'd heal your wounds after something like that"

.

Alice sits on the side of the bed, her sword humming next to her

.

"You do have a strange sword Alice especially with that energy it exudes, what is it exactly?"

"Honestly? I don't know what the energy is, its harmless though, unless I use it"

.

* * *

.

Alice stands in the field outside the very large manor, wearing her knee length black dress once more along with her tactician coat. Her sword lies on the ground next to her

.

"You know Emi, a while ago, a...friend of mine, called it my 'Saving people thing'"

"Hmm?"

"You asked why I saved you, and the only answer I can give is that it felt right"

.

From the top of Emi's head, a cat like spirit jumps into the air

.

"Hey there Alice, great morning isn't it?"

"Who are you again?"

"Oh, this is Puck. I don't think we introduced you properly yesterday"

.

Puck goes over and sits in Alice's outstretched hand, her rubbing his ears while he closes his eyes, enjoying the attention

.

"You know, I'm more of a dog person, but your cute too" Alice says, snuggling the small cat to her cheek as Emi looks on confused

"It's okay Lia, I don't sense any malice or ill intent, now that sword on the other hand"

.

Puck looks over to the sword, once more radiating dark energy

.

"Heel" Alice hisses as the dark energy disappears

"Never gonna understand why it does that, nor why it listens to me. But you know, it's mine"

"You really are a strange one Alice"

.

Alice looks over, seeing Emi smiling at her, her own cheeks turn a bit pink, embarrassment hitting her for the first time in a long time

.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Lia, I want to do something for you"

"Honestly, I don't have anything at the moment, but I'll keep that in mind"

.

The two maids, Rem and the other one, who Emi told her was named Ram, stand before them

.

"Miss Emilia, our Lord, Master Roswaal has returned home. Please, come inside"

.

The four walk through a large door into a dining room, the table fit for 12 people

.

"I was watching you from upstairs. You are strange, I suppose"

.

Beatrice looks off to the side, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment

.

"Betty owes you an apology. It was wrong of Betty to throw you into a wall"

"Apology accepted"

.

Emi walks over and Puck looks at Beatrice

.

"Betty, haven't seen you in 4 days, hope you've been doing well and staying ladylike"

"Bubby, I've been waiting so eagerly for you to come home. Will you stay with me today, you suppose?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Today's the day we can finally relax together" Puck says jumping into Betty's hands

"Oh, this'll be great" she says spinning around to the table

"Feeling a bit bewildered huh? Beatrice is so taken with Puck that she can't get enough"

"My, my, how unusual to see you here Beatrice. I'm so happy your dining with me. I do ever so love your company and treasure our times together"

"That girl is strange enough without including you I suppose. Betty was only waiting around for Bubby" She says, nuzzling the small cat to her cheek

.

He looks over at Alice, his clown like getup and attire making him very hard to take seriously, yet Alice can feel the power rolling off him, right beneath the surface

.

"I am the lord of this Manor, Roswaal L. Mathers. So very pleased to make your acquaintance. Alice right?" he says, his yellow and blue eyes staring at Alice

"Yeah, I guess that's me"

"No family name?"

"I used too" she mumbles

.

They all sit at the table, Alice sitting next to Emi and Beatrice sitting opposite them. As they eat, Alice smiles, enjoying the flavor of the foods

.

"It's very good, I haven't had this good a meal in a long time"

"Despite her appearance Rem's cooking is quite impressive"

"It really is" Alice says nodding to the blue haired maid

"So where are you from Alice?" Roswaal asks in a sing song voice

"Felt thinks I'm from the other side of the waterfall, I'm inclined to agree"

"Oh, the other side of the waterfall, how interesting"

.

The two eat for a while longer, Alice looking over and watching a smiling Beatrice feed puck with a spoon

.

"Emi's gonna be one of the candidates isn't she?"

"And how did you come to the conclusion hmm?" Roswaal asks, stopping and looking right at her, his eyes a bit narrowed

"That insignia was nowhere near what Elsa was going to pay for it unless it was something that important, and with the dragon symbol being the one for Lugnica, it was very obvious"

"Hmm, you are quite observant, and since we are speaking of observations, where did you get that cloak?" He says

.

Alice feels the room drop several degrees, the two maids flaring killing intent at her

.

"The Witch Cult, who worship the Witch of Envy, wear cloaks very similar to the one you have on now. I would like an explanation"

"I don't know who this Witch Cult is, but my cloak came from Plegia"

"I have never heard of such a land"

"Yeah, I would expect not, and I have no real way to prove my claim"

"How about that stone in your pocket?"

.

Alice widens her eyes, slowly pulling out the orange and red gem from her pocket, the gem of her daughter Wiene

.

"No one takes this from me" she says, holding it protectively to her chest

"That's fine, though what is it?"

"A memento, all I have left of my family. They were killed by a black dragon"

.

The killing intent stops as everyone looks at her in confusion, and in Roswaal's case interest

.

"Its fire never healed, and it blasted all of them, the three children were lucky, they died instantly, but my love, she died slowly, and in agony"

.

She holds the gem to her forehead, remembering the good times, before taking a deep breath and placing the gem back in her pocket

.

"I'm sorry, this was improper of me" Roswaal says, his voice serious, losing its sing song quality as the maids bow their heads

"It's fine, my cloak and this stone, their rough subjects is all"

"How about we go to more lighthearted matters hmm?" he asks, his voice once more having a sing song quality

"Yeah, that'd be good" she says, taking a bite of meat

"What would you like as a reward for saving Miss Emilia?"

"I have nowhere to go, a place to stay would be nice"

"Is that truely all you want?"

"I'm not a selfish person, all I need is a place to lay my head"

"Alright. Then you can live here for free, Ram or Rem will attend to your needs"

"Thank you Lord Roswaal" She says bowing her head

"If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask" he says as they return to breakfast

.

After breakfast Alice goes back to her room and with a hint of digust and anger she speaks

.

"Skills"

.

* * *

**[Return by Death] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: Just after breakfast]**

* * *

.

Alice swipes the screen away, angered to have to use anything related to magic. She places the black Excalibur on her hip and goes to the field they were in earlier this morning. She sits in the middle of the field, between the Manor and the forest, and Meditates, trying to relax

.

* * *

.

"What are you doing out here so late Alice?"

.

Alice opens her eyes, seeing that the sun has long been set

.

"I was Meditating. It relaxes me, a bit too much sometimes"

.

Alice lies back, hands behind her head

.

"You don't have much ambition do you Alice"

"You know Emi, I really don't. There's nothing in this world I want, because it's already taken everything from me" She says looking up at the stars

"What happened to the dragon?"

"I killed it. Destroyed it completely, left nothing remaining"

.

Emi nods her head, not sure how to respond. The two watch the stars for a while, and eventually Alice's stomach growls

.

"Hungry? You certainly skipped dinner" Emi says, handing her an apple, or appa, as it is called in this world

"Thanks" She says, biting into the juicy fruit

.

Two days pass from that point, nothing happening, but the two maids still regarding her with suspicion. On the end of the third night, she lies in bed, Wiene's gem sitting on her nightstand, sparkling in the moonlight

.

"Hey, Rem, you don't need to hide, if you have questions come ask them"

.

Rem emerges from the shadows, narrowed eyes, and a Morningstar in her hand

.

"Are you a member of the Witch's Cult?"

"No"

"Liar"

.

Rem swings her Morningstar, Alice rolls off the bed, grabbing her sword

.

"And how do you know if I lie?"

"The smell of the Witch. It covers you, now DIE"

.

Rem swings her Morningstar again, the large spiked ball rushing at Alice, getting deflected by her blade

.

"See, I've honestly no clue what your talking about, though I'll note it for later" Alice says, deflecting the spike ball several times

.

Alice jumps out the window, her sword in hand, as Rem follows her into the field, Alice trying to duck into the demon beast infested forest

.

"I have a feeling I know what will happen, but I need an escape. Hey Rem, listen to this, I CAN RETURN BY..."

.

The world turns grey and smoke filled. Alice sees a shadowy hand moving towards her, running up her body before it grips her heart and squeezes tight

.

* * *

**30% Hp for speaking about [Return by Death]**

* * *

.

The color returns to the world, the smoke disappearing. In the distance, a demonic howling can be heard

.

"THE WITCH'S SCENT!"

.

The spike ball flies from the forest, hitting dangerously close to Alice

.

"You are one of them"

.

As Alice continues running towards the howl, she hears Rem getting closer and closer. Alice runs into a clearing, Rem emerging, weapon in hand,

.

"I'll kill you, right here and now"

.

A white horn appears on Rem's head, her eyes becoming a bright blue color as she snarls. The howls increase and from the other side of the clearing emerge strange creatures. Looking like a black wolf, these creatures have red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Some have yellow horns on their heads while others do not. They all howl and charge at Alice, who runs towards Rem, dodging her weapon. Once the creatures lunge, maws open to attack, Alice ducks to the side and lets them attack Rem. Alice takes off into the forest, becoming a bit frightened when the howling turns to whimpering

.

She eventually reaches the Field before the Manor again and just as she crosses the field she is impacted by Rem's Morningstar in her back, forcing her to the ground

.

"Any last words?"

"Just get it over with"

.

Rem swings her Morningstar, the ball rising high in the air, before falling on Alice's head, killing her instantly

.

* * *

Alice looks around, finding herself once more in a dark and shadowy void. She sees the same figure, a bit closer this time, holding out her hand as a shadowy one grabs her heart again

.

"I love you"

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, her body falling to the ground, her entire body in pain, her head feeling like a knife was driven through it

.

"Miss Alice, I heard a commotion, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Ram says rushing to her side

"Get me to Emi"

.

Ram helps her up, supporting Alice with her body

.

"Sister what's..."

.

Rem looks at the two, sniffing the air before looking at Alice, narrowed eyes, not hostile yet, but definitely curious

.

"Help me get her to Miss Emilia"

.

Rem holds out her hand and a blue light washes over Alice, healing the majority of her pain, her head down to a throbbing pain

.

"She doesn't need to see Miss Emilia, my healing will be enough, I will bring her a pain relief potion"

.

Ram looks at her sister for a minute, before helping Alice back to her room and onto her bed

.

"Please rest, I will inform Miss Emilia you cannot make it to the field" Ram says with a bow as she leaves

.

Rem comes in a few moments later, holding an orange potion, which Alice takes eagerly

.

"Thank you Rem"

"If Rem may ask, what happened to cause you such pain?"

"I don't know" she says honestly, thinking the pain should be in her head, not the rest of her body

"Rem feels your Mana waiting to be used, trying desperately to escape. Are you a magic user?"

"I refuse to, its the cause of all my problems, and it leads to nothing but trouble"

"What caused you to hate Mana so?"

"It's a long story, you wanna sit down?"

.

Rem sits on the edge of the bed and Alice sits up, her back against the headboard

.

"Well, where do we start? I guess we should start with Yuno and Keeno, but to go there we have to go many years back first..."

.

* * *

.

As Alice tells the story, she leaves out a few details, namely her evil actions, her multiverse travels, her real age, and many of her real powers along with her real race

.

"...And with them dead, I made a deal with an Outer God..."

"...I only found out later that the black dragon turned Keeno against me, corrupting her, causing her to kill Yuno permanently..."

"...And with Yue, Lefiya, Lili, and Wiene dead, it was another four taken from me and I just lost it..."

"...After fighting evil versions of myself, I moved on to retirement, well, semi-retirement..."

"...I died and then ended up here. And that's why I blame magic for my problems, it caused all of them to happen in some form"

.

* * *

.

Rem looks at Alice, sheer bewilderment on her face as she processes everything

.

"Take your time Rem, its quite a lot to process"

.

The two sit like that for another ten minutes at least, and Rem looks at her, trying to find the words

.

"If...if you never had magic, you never would have met them in the first place"

.

Alice looks at Rem, internalizing the words, before widening her eyes, feeling a chill run up her spine, her pale skin growing even paler

.

"...Your right...that helps a bit" She says softly as she begins to cry

.

Rem slowly reaches over and holds Alice's shoulder, the silverette moving to cry into Rem's chest, the blue haired maid shocked at her actions. After Alice cries for a while longer, Rem makes sure she is okay and stands

.

"Thank you for sharing Miss Alice. Would...would you mind if Rem came back later to talk again?" Rem asks walking to the door

"Yeah, that'd be nice, you listened to me when I told you my life story. I'll listen to you if you need to talk"

.

Rem smiles at her, and walks through the door, Emi walking in a few moments later

.

"Hear all of it Emi?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was just so interested"

"That's fine, it's a touchy subject, but I'm okay sharing it if the person's willing to listen"

"You sure have had an interesting life Alice" Puck says, emerging from her hair

"You two eavesdroppers" Alice teases, smile on her face

"You've had a rough life haven't you?"

"Yeah, everyone close to me always dies somehow"

"Don't you still have three children? And whatever those other girls were?"

"Well, I don't know how to cross the great waterfall, if you do I'm all ears"

.

Emi rubs the back of her head

.

"Sorry, no one's crossed the great waterfall since Volcanica was chased over it by the Witch of Sloth" Puck says

.

Puck looks at her, before a lightbulb appears to go off in the little spirit's head

.

"I know what I can do for you, we can train you in magic" Puck says hitting his small fist against his hand

.

Alice looks at him, weighing her options, along with weighing Rem's words in her head

.

"I suppose...a little demonstration couldn't hurt" she says slowly

.

Emi smiles and Puck beams as the three go into the field

.

* * *

.

"You sure your okay Alice?"

"Yeah, It'll take more than that to kill me"

.

Emi and Puck look at her, before Puck lands on her shoulder. He places his tail on her forehead

.

"Strange, you have two attributes, there's something else too, but I have no clue what it is"

"So what did Alice get as attributes?"

"Yin and Yang"

"Those are buffs and debuffs right?" Emi asks

"Incorrect" Beatrice says, walking into the field

"Betty, good to see you"

"You too Bubby, but as much as Betty wants to play with you, she needs to educate these two I suppose"

.

Beatrice looks at Emi and Alice, her gaze one a teacher gives a student

.

"Yin and Yang magic are buffs and debuffs, but each also have their own attacks. Minya"

.

Purple stakes appear in the air, floating for a while before disappearing

.

"That was the Yin Magic Minya. Betty cannot use Yang magic but knows there is one spell, Sabal, that creates a dagger, or another, Lumus, which summons a shield"

.

Alice notes the spells for reference, before Puck looks back at her

.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Yeah, that would be cool" Alice says as Emi widens her eyes and tries to stop him

"Wait, Puck, shouldn't you tell her..."

"Now, Shamak"

.

Alice looks around, the entire area in her sight filled with darkness. She can only feel the ground and see her body

.

"I think that's enough"

.

Just as quick as it showed up, the darkness is gone

.

"You handled that rather well Alice, people usually freak out the first time"

"Darkness is not inherently scary, its the inability to escape it that is"

"Wise words spoken from one so young, compared to us at least" Puck says

.

"_I wonder how he'd react if I told him I'm probably older than he is_" Alice thinks to herself, smiling

.

"Would you like to try?" Puck asks

"Its late Puck, maybe tomorrow" Alice says, looking at the sunset

"Dinner should be ready soon, I think Alice has the right idea" Emi says

.

They all walk into the dining room and sit with Roswaal as the twin maids bring out dinner and they all begin to eat

.

"So, Alice, I hear you had a nice long conversation with Rem today"

"Yes, she asked about why I hated Magic, she made some good points as to why I shouldn't"

"And has it changed your mind?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet"

.

They all finish dinner and Alice goes back to her room, lying on her bed, and with a bit of hesitation, she swipes her hand, causing multiple screens to appear

.

* * *

**You have helped defeat The Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert. +400 Exp**  
**You have fought Rem, The Oni Maid. + 100 Exp**

* * *

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 3**  
**[Wizard] Class has reached Level 5**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skills have been gained from [Wizard] Class**

* * *

**[Arcane Sorcery] - Passive**  
**\- Enables use of Old Magic, allowing the user to shape the earth itself to their will**  
**[Fire] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Ice] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Lightning] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Wind] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Earth] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Holy] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Dark] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Spirit] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Death Kneel] - Active - 1/100 - 200Mp**  
**\- Draw forth the ebbing life force of a creature and use it to fuel your own power**  
**\- You touch a living creature that has 5 or fewer HP and draw its remaining life force into yourself**  
**\+ 1 to Strength**  
**\+ 1 to Magic**  
**\+ 1 to Wisdom**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[SpellCraft Lv 1] - Level 1 Spellcraft may be used**

**[Bullet] - 5MP - Attack Power x 1.5 - Always hits first**  
**[Needle] - 10MP - Attack Power x 1.5 - 100% accurate**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Damage Dispersion] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Each ally takes 15% of the damage instead of the user**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 4 EXP: 50/550**

**Title: [Lost but not forgotten in this cruel world]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 1/5 - Exp: 500/2000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 5/25 - Exp: 50/500**

**HP: 500/500 HP Regen: 5 per minute**

**MP: 250/250 MP Regen: 2.5 per minute**

**Str – 10**

**Vit – 10**

**Mag – 10**

**Spd – 10**

**Wis – 10**

**Def – 10**

**Res – 10**

**Status Points: 15**

**Perk Points: 0**

**Summary: Alice is an old soul, having lived over 2700 years, before being reborn human once more. ****Her resurrection has given her an aversion to Magic of which she was and still is a prodigy at. An aversion she gained due to her inability to die because of [Return by Death]. ****This ability and its resulting inability to die, along with her aversion to Magic is further distorting her views and causing the two classes [Alter] and [Wizard] to form for her. ****Should she ever be cured of this aversion, she will find she has access to powerful magics with great potential. ****Along with her [Wizard] Magic, the Re-Zero universe has granted her affinities with two of its elements: [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic], a****long with the possibility to take on ? from the ? ? ?**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Perks:**  
**[Skill Corruption] - All skills now possess the Dark Attribute, creating darker and more powerful versions of your skills**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Skills:**  
**[Arcane Sorcery] - Passive**  
**\- Enables use of Old Magic, allowing the user to shape the earth itself to their will**  
**[Fire] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Ice] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Lightning] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Wind] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Earth] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Holy] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Dark] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Spirit] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**

* * *

**[SpellCraft] - Active - 1/5**

** [Bullet] - 5MP - Attack Power x 1.5 - Always hits first**  
** [Needle] - 10MP - Attack Power x 1.5 - 100% accurate**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Return by Death] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: Just after breakfast]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Death Kneel] - Active - 1/100 - 200Mp**  
**\- Draw forth the ebbing life force of a creature and use it to fuel your own power**  
**\- You touch a living creature that has 5 or fewer HP and draw its remaining life force into yourself**  
**\+ 1 to Strength**  
**\+ 1 to Magic**  
**\+ 1 to Wisdom**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Damage Dispersion] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Each ally takes 15% of the damage instead of the user**

* * *

.

* * *

.

"I missed a whole lot didn't I? The last one scares me though"

.

She gets up and goes to take a bath, she walks through the door and notices Emi there as well, her hair held up in a towel

.

"Care to join me Alice?" Emi asks

"If you wouldn't mind" Alice says

.

Emi nods and Alice gets in, the two enjoying the large size and warmth of the bath

.

"Hey Alice" Puck says, coming to sit on top of Emi's head

"Puck, you know your not supposed to come out when I'm bathing, especially since Alice is here" Emi whines

"She doesn't seem to mind, besides, I'm just a cat, what could I possibly do?" he says, scratching his ear with his paw

.

Puck looks at Alice, his gaze boring deep into her soul

.

"You got something new, something dangerous" he says, his voice serious yet not threatening

"Yeah, well it was a surprise for me as well"

"So you know what it is?"

"...and I'm not happy about it"

"What is it?" Emi asks, confusion on her face

.

Alice pinches the skin on her own hand and Emi yelps a bit from surprise

.

"Anyone I consider an ally will take some of the damage I take"

"Can it be overcome?" Puck asks, his voice getting just a bit colder

"I don't know the range of it, so maybe"

.

Alice swipes her hand, pulling up a screen, clicking on her class, causing another to appear

.

* * *

**[Wizard] Class Level 15: [Damage Dispersion] changes to Active**  
**[Damage Dispersion] - Active - 1/100 - 20Mp an hour**  
**\- Each ally takes 15% of the damage instead of the user**

* * *

.

"If I can train enough, then yes, but it would take a lot of training"

"What about Reinhard, I heard he can train people very well?" Emi asks as Puck laughs

"Yeah, because he can get any Divine Blessing he wants, such as the ability to train others"

"I'll go write him a letter, I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

.

Emi gets up and puts on a robe, walking out of the room. Alice stays for a while longer and then goes to bed

.

* * *

**The next morning she wakes up to another screen**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Return by Death] has moved up due to important events. Next important event will not come for several days**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Return by Death] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: Beginning of 2nd Day]**

* * *

.

"Well at least I don't have to repeat all of it again. Maybe they'll trust me a bit more now, I've certainly answered enough of their questions"

.

Alice gets dressed and walks out to the field, sitting in the center she closes her eyes and reaches inward. Eventually she sees it, two balls of energy, one white and one black spinning in a circle. In the center between them are eight balls of light, all different colors, spinning opposite to the two large ones

.

"_So there's my two affinities, and my Arcane Sorcery abilities..._"

.

She looks behind her, and sees a portal like object, grey in coloring

.

"_...Which means that is my gate_"

.

"Good morning Alice"

.

Alice blinks several times, coming back from her inner world, and looking at Emi, who is staring into her eyes

.

"I've sent out the letter, we should expect a response in a few days" She says as Alice nods

"I'm still not sure about the Magic, but I'll train with Reinhard in everything else"

"Just think about it Alice, you already know some incantations"

.

"Rem was going to the village for supplies today, she actually wanted to know if you want to go with her?"

"Really? Sure" Alice says in surprise before nodding her head

"She's leaving after breakfast, don't be late" Emi says

.

Emi stands up and walks a few meters away

.

"You ready to start figuring out the range of your ability" Puck says, sitting on her shoulder

.

Alice nods and stands up, stepping a few feet back, she pinches her skin, hearing Emi yelp. The two repeat the process, getting further and further apart until they figure it out

.

"15 meters, about 45 feet. So you'll be good in a fight, we just have to stay out of immediate attack range" Puck notes, nodding his head up and down

"Strange, I never noticed the restriction before..." Alice says pulling up the screen

.

* * *

**[Damage Dispersion] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Each ally takes 15% of the damage instead of the user**  
**\- Range: 45 feet**

* * *

.

"...But I guess it all works out them, I was really worried for a minute there" She says breathing a sigh of relief

"I can see why, I mean, if it didn't have a range, then you could never be near people again"

"Miss Emilia, Miss Alice, Breakfast is ready" Rem says

"Rem, just Alice please"

"Okay...Alice" Rem says, a small smile forming on her face

.

They all go to breakfast, a nice quiet morning and soon enough Alice stands in front of the Manor, sword on her hip, and her coat swaying in the wind

.

"Ready to go Mi...Alice?" Rem asks

"I'll be coming along as well. You'll have a pretty flower on each arm Alice" Ram says smiling

.

Alice shakes her head and starts walking, the twin maids falling in line with her steps as they walk towards the village

.

"Rem is sorry she did not come by to talk, there was work to be done" She says bowing her head

"Its alright, my door's always open if you want to talk, same with you Ram"

"Why would I need to talk to someone like you Alice" Ram scoffs turning away, while Rem smiles and nods

.

The trio reach the village after a while. Ram and Rem go to buy supplies while Alice talks to the children

.

* * *

.

"...And that was how the lone hero conquered the world" Alice says as the children cheer her on

"That was awesome Alice"

"Amazing Miss Alice"

.

The children cheer for her, and soon enough, Ram and Rem come back

.

"What kind of thoughts are you filling these kids heads with Alice?"

"Nothing bad, well...not really"

.

A tug on her sleeve causes Alice to look down and see a girl with blue hair and clothes wearing a shy expression

.

"Uh...take a look...over there" she says pointing to a spot close to the edge

.

Alice looks up at Ram who nods. The children all follow the blue haired girl to a barn near a fence. She goes to the edge of a fence and picks up a brown haired dog with a bald spot on its head. Alice goes to pet the dog who growls at her, causing her to retract her hand. She looks at the dog with a strange expression

.

"Dogs love me, so what's wrong with this one" she mumbles trying to pet it again

.

The dog bites her hand, leaving a deep bite mark as Alice feels a trickle of mana enter her body through the wound

.

"Put the dog back over the fence, now" She says, her voice low and cold

.

The blue haired girl does so and the children head off

.

"Ram, Rem, what lives beyond those trees?"

"Wolgarm, their the size of wolves, they curse people and take their Mana as food, killing the cursed one" Rem replies as Ram somewhat sees where she is going

"You think that puppy was one of them?"

"Well whatever it just did, I can feel it in my hand, Mana condensing around the spot"

"You may have just gotten cursed" Rem says, slight worry in her voice

"We need to get you to Miss Beatrice"

.

Ram and Rem each pick up a barrel, leaving one for Alice, who picks it up after placing a few points into Str

.

* * *

**Str: 15**  
**Status Points: 10**

* * *

.

"We'll have to speak with Lord Roswaal about the barrier if one of them managed to get through" Ram says as Rem and Alice nod

.

About an hour later they reach the Manor and Roswaal emerges wearing a black suit and hat

.

"Ah you are all together, that will save me precious time on my way out"

.

The two maids place their barrels down and bow to Roswaal

.

"I'm getting together with someone absolutely dreadful to deal with normally, so I absolutely must put on my best for the occasion"

"Is it a visitor?" Rem asks

"Or will you be going out?" Ram asks

"Ram is correct, I'll be going out. I received a message earlier today that was quite troublesome, so now I'm off to make the rounds outside"

"Lord Roswaal, before you go, there appears to be trouble with the barrier in the nearby village"

"Oh? Well I'm sure it will be fine until I get back sometime late tonight or early in the morning. No need to worry. Ram, Rem, take care of things until I return"

"Yes sir, we will do as you command"

"Yes sir, even if it costs us our lives"

"Take care of Miss Emilia while I'm gone, would you Alice?" He says

"Yeah, I'll keep her safe"

.

He floats into the air and shoots off into the distance. The three drop off the barrels of supplies and Alice opens a door, once again ending up in Beatrice's Library

.

"Every time you manage this, it is quite unusual I suppose" she says closing her book

"We think Miss Alice has been cursed" Ram says

"When did you encounter a shaman?" she asks curiously as she walks over to Alice

.

She holds out her hand, a glow appearing as black mist rises from Alice's hand, right where the dog bit her. Beatrice grabs the mist in her hand, causing it to disappear

.

"There all done. You'll be fine I suppose"

.

Alice bows, thanking the young looking spirit, before going into her room, grabbing her black sword, placing it on her hip and going to the front door, the two maid waiting for her

.

"I'm going down there, and since Emi can't be left alone, which one of you will be coming?"

"You asked that. Neither of us have a reason to go with you, save for the fact we do not trust you completely" Ram says, Rem looking to the side a bit

"Ah, but what did Roswaal say to me before he left" She says smirking

"Very well then, I will allow you to act on your best judgment" Ram says as Rem looks at her surprised

"But Sister..."

"And Rem will be accompanying you. That's my decision so please respect it and go with her Rem, I will coordinate with Miss Beatrice and remain here to protect Miss Emilia. I'll be sure to keep an eye on other things too"

"But Sister you shouldn't..."

"Alice? are you going somewhere?"

.

The three turn to see Emilia walking down the steps, wearing a light blue nightgown with a dark purple robe

.

"I heard voices so I wanted to see what was going on. What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Emi. You should go to bed, I'll be back later"

"Your doing something dangerous again aren't you?"

"I don't go looking for trouble you know, it just has this uncanny ability to find me"

.

Alice and Rem stand in front of the Manor, Ram and Emi standing at the door

.

"Please be careful Alice"

"I'll certainly try"

.

Alice and Rem rush to the village, seeing people with torches running around

.

"Did something happen?" Rem asks

"Several of the village children have gone missing"

.

Alice clicks her tongue before running off towards the barn near the edge of the fence, Rem and a villager following her. Alice looks around, seeing many glowing crystals attached to tree's before finding one of them not glowing at all

.

"The barrier has broken, that would allow Mabeasts to come through"

"And the children to be lead in it seems" Alice says, noting the many small footprints beyond the fence

.

The villager goes to get help as Alice moves closer to the fence, Rem looking at her in worry

.

"Wait. What are you going to do?"

"There's no way children will die when I can help it" She says, her voice resolute and unyielding

"I'm coming with you, it wouldn't be right to leave you to go by yourself"

.

Rem takes out her weapon, the large spiked ball hitting the ground, bringing back memories for Alice about how it killed her, before she squashes them down

.

"Rem? is that..."

"...For protection"

"But it seems..."

"For protection" She responds again nodding her head

The two jump the fence, Alice taking her sword out, the two walking deeper into the forest, intent on saving the children  
.

* * *

**.**

**And here ends chapter 2, its going a bit fast but I think its still reasonable, if you factor in the small time skips**

**.**

**Much of this will be Canon, except for the bits I hate from Re:zero**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter until at least next Saturday**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

The two rush through the forest, seeing a surprising lack of enemies. Rem stops, closing her eyes and sniffing the air

.

"This way, there are living creatures this way, they don't smell like beasts"

.

They rush off in the direction pointed out by Rem and soon they happen upon a clearing. The two rush to the kids, checking them over, as Rem starts casting healing magic on them

.

"Miss...Alice"

.

Alice lowers down to the young girls level, listening to her weak voice

.

"One more...deeper in...forest" She says before passing out

"Rem, you keep healing them, I'm going find the last one"

.

Alice moves to leave but Rem grabs the sleeve of her coat

.

"I'm supposed to be watching you, how can I do that if you go?"

"There are more people from the village coming, hand the children over to them then come after me"

.

Seeing that Rem is not letting go, Alice turns around and looks Rem in the eyes, taking her hand

.

"I not the strongest at the moment, nor the brightest. But...I've seen enough loss to never want to subject another to the same"

.

She interlocks her pinkie with Rem's

.

"If you want to ask me anything, wait till I get back, we'll talk until I answer all your questions"

"I have many questions so be ready for them"

"I promise, I'll answer them all, once this is all over"

.

Rem goes back to healing the kids, but looks back at Alice one more time

.

"Just please don't do anything reckless"

"That's not my style, if I'm doing anything, its gonna be sure to work" Alice says, laughing as she walks

.

Alice looks through some bushes, seeing the legs of the final child, she looks around before rushing to her, checking her pulse, and the turning to the sound she hears. A lone Wolgarm stares at her, blood red eyes narrowed and its gaping maw ready to tear her apart. It disappears in the shadows, branches breaking all around her

.

Alice closes her eyes, holding her sword in front of her, she takes a deep breath, listening. When she hear the beast lunge at her back, she turns and slices, cutting the beast in two

.

"Phew, glad that worked, getting cursed right now would not have been good"

.

Alice hear a loud echoing growling sound and turns, seeing dozens of pairs of blood red eyes staring from the shadows

.

"Well, at the very least, I'm going down swinging. COME ON THEN, FIGHT ME" She says holding out her sword again

.

The Wolgarm charge her, in pairs of six. As the first one lunges at her, it is hit and thrown out of the way, the remaining Wolgarm scattering back to the shadows.

.

"The children are back in the village, thank you for buying some time"

.

Two wolgarm lunge at her from behind and she swings her morning star, taking out both with relative ease

.

"Your strong for your size Rem"

"I'm not sure if that's a nice thing to say to another girl Alice, but thank you"

.

She swings her Morningstar again, taking out another demon beast as Alice puts the blue haired little girl on her back

.

"So Rem, any idea how we're going to get out of this?" Alice asks

.

Rem looks from Alice to their surroundings, hundreds of Mabeasts surrounding them

.

"Not particularly, there are too many to fight all together" She says

"In that case...Over there, NOW"

.

Rem swings her weapon in the direction Alice declared and opens a path that Alice quickly ducks through. She hears the spike ball swinging in the air around her, the only thing telling her that Rem is right behind her

.

"There it is, we're almost there kid" Alice says, seeing the bonfire in the village

.

Alice can feel the magic in the air and turns, seeing a yellow glow in the distance, and a bloodstained Rem next to her, her uniform torn, and several wounds on her. Rem pushes her off the path and into as a flood of earth shoots forward and impacts Rem, throwing her into the air and hitting her head against the earth. Rem stands up, her headpiece falling off her head, as a white horn appears on her head. Rem raises her weapon, laughing like a maniac

.

"Kill"

.

She swings her weapon, faster than before, taking out Mabeasts, dozens at a time

.

"Die. Die. All of you just die"

.

As she recklessly slaughters the beasts, she fails to notice six of them jumping at her from behind. Alice drops the girl and rushes to Rem, pushing her out of the way. Rem's horn dissapears, her clarity returning just in time to see Alice tackled and bitten dozens of times before Alice loses consciousness. Rem swings her Morningstar one more time, taking out the beasts biting Alice before she drops to her knees, her hand on Alice's cheek

.

* * *

.

"Just hang in there. Don't die. Please don't die"

"I didn't go through all this to stop now. Is there no other way to save her?"

"That's all I suppose. You can do what you like with her now"

"I swear, I'll save you"

.

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, remembering a hazy conversation. She tries to sit up and groans, her body in pain. She looks around, noticing Emilia asleep in a chair

.

"Sorry Emi, I guess I owe you even more for this"

"Oh, I don't know about that"

.

Puck emerges from Emilia's hair and floats near Alice

.

"You put in a lot of effort, you were willing to use something you hate just so you could save those kids. I think Lia won't count this as some kind of debt"

"The blue haired maid carried you here, she had no visible injuries by that point"

"What about the kids?"

"No need to worry, Betty and I took care of it, so everything's fine. You did a good job Alice"

.

Alice sits up, stretching her limbs before she pulls on her coat with a grunt of pain, thankful that it doesn't tear easily

.

"Guess your awake now Alice. Hungry?"

.

Ram hands Alice a steamed potato which she bites into as Ram continues talking

.

"It appears you were right Alice. Had the kids all fallen to the Wolgarm, it would have called into question Lord Roswaal's ability to govern. I repaired the barrier, this will not happen again"

.

Alice walks around the village, before spotting Beatrice by the road

.

"Thanks for helping the children, you didn't have to"

"No big deal, Betty only helped because Bubby asked her too I suppose. I have something more important to discuss"

.

Beatrice leads her away from the village, to a place in the fields

.

"In a little under half a day, you will most certainly die I suppose. There is a layer of curses too complex to remove I suppose"

.

Alice nods her head, sad to most likely need to repeat this loop again

.

"That's so odd. You aren't scared, I just told you how long you have to live you know?" Beatrice says as Alice shakes her head

"I stopped fearing death a long time ago. But I doubt you only wanted to tell me how long I have to live"

.

Beatrice looks to the side, her unreadable expression cracking a bit, revealing worry, and maybe a bit of sadness

.

"If the one who cast the curse dies, then you would be saved I suppose"

.

Alice closes her eyes while she thinks, clear that Beatrice is trying to tell her something. She opens her eyes a moment later, horrified expression on her face

.

"Beatrice...Where is Rem?"

"What would you have done in her place I suppose?"

"I'm not going to ignore what you just said. Miss Beatrice, Rem didn't go into the forest alone did she?" Ram says

.

Ram looks at her expression before taking off, Alice stops her

.

"Don't try to stop me Alice. I don't have the patience to argue right now"

"If you would calm down for a second. Do you know where she is?"

"I can find out"

"Let me go get changed, I'm coming too. Rem shouldn't risk her life for someone like me" Alice says as Ram nods, contemplative look on her face as she thinks about Alice's words

"Going to save the younger sister from the clutches of the forest would mean surrendering your life." Beatrice says

"I've always put my life in danger, now though, I can do it for a good reason"

.

Alice changes her clothes, finding a new black dress, she throws on her coat again and fixing her hair. She attaches her sword to her hip and walks out. One of the children she saved weakly calls out to her and she goes to stand in front of the young girl. She hands Alice a basket, filled with nuts and berries. Alice thanks the girl and goes to meet Ram on the edge of the forest

.

"These are Bokko Fruit" Ram says surprised pulling out two date looking fruits

"Bokko Fruit?"

"It refills Mana completely, or doubles it if full. Highly dangerous attempting the latter though"

.

Ram takes one and hesitantly Alice takes the other. The two walk into the forest

.

"Can you fight like Rem?"

"Do you know what we are?"

"Not really"

"We are Oni Demons, very strong, and very magically inclined. But as Rem has a horn, I do not, as a result I'm weaker. The best I can do is highly powerful wind magic"

.

"I think this is far enough, give me a minute Alice, while I use my Clairvoyance"

.

Ram closes her eyes and Alice can feel the magic in the air, going in specific directions

.

"There is something watching us right now. Over there"

.

As Ram points out the direction Alice slashes her sword, cutting another demon beast in half. Several screens appear in front of Alice as time seems to stop

.

* * *

**You have leveled up**

**[Wizard] Class has reached level 6**

**Gamer system has been reactivated completely**

**Stats will once more increase upon level ups**

**Stat increases will be adjusted because of classes [Alter] and [Wizard]**

**Adjusting stats for previous level ups**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Bio Unlocked: [Wolgarm]**  
**Bio Unlocked: [Excalibur Morgan]**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skills Regained: [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body]**

* * *

**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive - Max**  
**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects**  
**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions**  
**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through**

* * *

**[Gamers Body] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user's life to work as a game.**  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all status effects.**

* * *

**[Wolgarm]**

**Race: [Demon Beast]**

**Bio: Created by the Witch of Gluttony to solve world hunger. They became stronger than a normal human can handle and started hunting them.**  
**They live off Mana and taste very good once killed and cooked**

* * *

**[Excalibur Morgan] - Sword**  
**\- The Corrupted Excalibur, reflecting the darkened nature of its owner**  
**\- Even corrupted, it is still the strongest Holy Sword**  
**\- [Excalibur Morgan] - Active - Max - 2000MP**  
**\- The namesake attack of [Excalibur Morgan]**  
**\- Upon calling the name of the weapon, dark energy covers the entirety of the sword**  
**\- The user then swings the sword in the direction of the enemy or target, releasing this pillar of dark energy at them**  
**\- Attack Power: 7500**

* * *

.

As Alice looks through the screens she distributes her points for the coming battle

.

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 5 EXP: 200/600**

**Title: [Lost but not forgotten in this cruel world]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 1/5 - Exp: 1200/2000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 6/25 - Exp: 250/700**

**HP: 750/750 HP Regen: 7.5 per minute**

**MP: 625/625 MP Regen: 6.25 per minute**

**Str – 17**

**Vit – 15**

**Mag – 25**

**Spd – 15**

**Wis – 25**

**Def – 15**

**Res – 15**

**Status Points: 25 - 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Wizard] Class has gained a new skill due to level up**

**[Death Kneel] has evolved into [Death Kneel Aura]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Death Kneel Aura] - Passive**  
**\- A shimmering gray aura surrounds the user that feeds on the souls of the creatures who die within it.**  
**\- if HP of the creature is less than 10, kills the creature and empowers the user**  
**\- Range: 30 feet**  
**\+ 1 to Strength**  
**\+ 1 to Magic**  
**\+ 1 to Wisdom**

* * *

.

"_I think a normal mage would be jealous of how fast my classes level up, compared to them at least_" Alice thinks opening the perks

.

* * *

**[Jack of all Trades]**  
**\- You limit yourself to nothing, therefore you can possess everything**  
**\- Effect: Class restrictions on skills are removed**

* * *

**[Mana Manipulation]**  
**\- The ability to manipulate Mana**  
**\- Needed to use Magic, evolves into many different forms for different kinds of magic**  
**\+ 2 Mag per level**  
**\+ 2 Wis per level**

* * *

**[Usurper]**  
**\- For every person or creature the user kills the user can choose to acquire some of their stats and skills**

* * *

.

Alice thinks to herself which would be more useful in the situation, before deciding just to pick **[Usurper]**, deciding it makes the most sense for the coming battle.

.

Time starts again and Ram looks at Alice, looking at her intensely, grabbing her arm, looking around her, before looking her dead in the eye

.

"How did you do that? Never mind, more are coming"

.

A Wolgarm jumps at Alice and she slashes it, while Ram chops two more in half with her wind magic. Ram walks off and Alice follows her

.

"So how did you do it? Heal all your scars and gain a good amount of power. Is it some kind of Divine Blessing?"

"No, but that's the closest comparison. I grow strong with everything that happens to me, but I need to consciously do it"

"Does it have limitations?"

"Not really, but it only happens after battle"

"Like how it happened after you slashed the lone Wolgarm?"

"Yeah, though I think it'll be a while before it happens again"

"Why's that?"

.

As if in response to the question, they hear growling. After taking down a few more Wolgarm they continue down the path

.

* * *

.

"Mind if I ask more about what it means to be Hornless?"

"After a bit of trouble, I lost the only one I had. Since then, I've relied on Rem for everything. I don't mind these days though, I'm sure Rem disagrees"

"Yeah, I've seen it, she puts herself down and idolizes you. She thinks it was her fault doesn't she?"

"Yes, though no matter what I tell her, she thinks it is"

.

After a while of walking Alice stops, Ram looking at her curiously

.

"I've got a plan" Alice says sighing

"And why do you sound so upset about it"

"Because it hurts, but it'll draw Rem right here. Listen Ram, I can return by..."

.

As she feels the witch grab her heart, they hear the howling, the wind picks up, and crows fly away from them

.

* * *

**\- 10% Hp for speaking about [Return by Death]**

* * *

.

"What did you do? The wind is erratic, and the beasts are closing in"

"I'm covered in the Witch's Scent, Mabeasts are drawn to it, and Rem is currently drawn to Mabeasts. You said you could fight right, now's the time"

.

Alice holds out her sword as the breaking of branches gets closer

.

"When we get out of here, Rem, myself and you shall be having a long talk"

"Sure, but I already promised Rem the same thing, so she goes first"

"Fine, now then, let me show you how a wind mage fights"

.

Ram swings her hand up as slashes of wind shoot towards the oncoming Wolgarm  
.

* * *

.

"I thought you said you could fight?" Alice says running while carrying Ram on her back

"I can, just not for long periods of time"

"That would have been good to know"

"Can't you do something with your power?"

"I need time, and running doesn't exactly give me the leeway I need" She says as the Mabeasts get closer

.

Alice rushes through a breach in the trees, only to fall off a cliff. She stabs her sword in the cliff, holding it with one hand and Ram with the other

.

"If we fall from this height, I think we'll both be dead" Ram says

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Can you pull yourself up?"

"No, the Mabeasts are up there anyway"

.

Alice's sword dislodges from the stone, causing them to fall

.

"El Fula" Ram says

.

A large gust of wind slows their descent, causing Alice to land on her feet, before she rushes to the side and catches Ram in her arms

.

"Always keep a reserve, eh Ram. Ram?" Alice looks to the girl, noting the state of sleep that she is in

"Mana exhaustion, and she didn't even use her Bokko Fruit" Alice says pocketing Ram's fruit

.

Alice leans Ram against the cliff wall and picks up her sword, an army of Wolgarm in front of her

.

"Even if I gave it to her, which I can't since she's unconscious, she has maybe a dozen or so blasts in her, and that's not good enough right now"

.

They hear metal slicing through the air as Rem lands from a jump off the cliff they just came from, leaving a crater beneath her feet

.

"Rem, I knew it would bring you here, do you know who we are?" Alice asks

.

Rem smiles at them, a cruel smile, before she swings her Morningstar, taking out parts of the wall behind them

.

"I'll take that as a no"

.

Alice picks up Ram and moves away as Rem mercilessly slaughter Mabeasts, with her weapon and with her fists and kicks. Alice watches as Rem is slowly getting hit more often and stops, sighing and mumbling to herself

.

"Always the Hero, eh Alice. Smile Rem, because I can return by..."

.

* * *

**\- 10% Hp for speaking about [Return by Death]**

* * *

.

The Mabeasts and Rem stop, and in unison turn and roar at her, while the Mabeasts are distracted, Rem swings her weapon taking out more of them as Alice takes off

.

"Her horn" Ram says waking up

"Weren't you unconscious?"

"I thought this would be a good time to wake up"

"Your a strange one Ram"

"One good hit to her horn and that'll snap her out of it"

"Yeah, but I've no way to get close right now"

"You'll figure something out, you do well in these situations" Ram says

"A compliment, how unusual of you Ram"

.

As Alice chuckles to herself a plan comes into her head, a very bad one

.

"Sorry about this Ram, but it will work"

.

Alice grabs Ram by her legs and spins, tossing her at Rem. The blue demon, in a moment of clarity, drops her weapon and catches Ram, holding her close. Charging with her black blade, she brings it over head and swipes down, Rem sideswiping the slash. Alice swipes to her side, striking Rem on her horn, causing Ram to change their hold so Rem is supported by her as the blue haired maid falls unconscious

.

"We need to go, now" Alice says as Ram hands Rem over to her

.

* * *

.

"Wha-whats going on?" Rem says, waking up in Alice's arms

"Thank goodness, you really are a handful you know that?" Ram says

"It's good your awake Rem, I'm happy your alright" Alice says

.

A single Mabeast lunges at them from the side

.

"Fula"

.

Only to get cut down by Ram's slightly recharged magic. They rest behind a set of trees and bushes, breathing heavily

.

"Why didn't you just mind your own business and leave me alone? You and Sister showing up makes this pointless. I have to do it by myself understand. No one needs to get hurt anymore"

"You saved me Rem, I'm not worth much, yet you put yourself in harm's way for me, you got hurt, all for me. You broke though all the pain and self loathing I've been feeling since I came to Lugnica. I'm all in with those I care about Rem, no one takes what's precious to me, whether that means friends or family, so there's nothing and no one that will take you from me"

.

The emotion in Alice's voice causes her to look at her in awe, blush on her face as her heart skips a beat, tears forming in her eyes

.

"If I didn't know better Alice I would say you just told my Sister you love her" Ram says, her voice dangerous

.

The howling breaks them of that conversation before anything else happens

.

"Rely on us Rem, because we'll always be here" Alice says, raising her sword

.

They watch as the Wolgarm sniff the area, unable to find them

.

"Keep watch, I need a minute" Alice says as the two nod

.

Alice swipes her hand as multiple screens appear

.

* * *

**[Usurper] has activated due to defeating many [Wolgarm]**

**Please select three to obtain:**

* * *

**350 Exp**

* * *

**[Curse: Mana Drain]**

* * *

**Skillbook: [Shaman Curses Vol 1]**

* * *

**\+ 10 Mag**  
**\+ 10 Wis**

* * *

**\+ 10 Str**  
**\+ 10 Vit**

* * *

**\+ 10 Def**  
**\+ 10 Res**

* * *

.

"I don't need defense or books, I need power"

.

* * *

**Gained: + 350 Exp. + 10 Mag. + 10 Wis. + 10 Str. + 10 Vit**

* * *

.

Alice swipes another screen as her stats come up

.

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 5 EXP: 550/600**

**Title: [Lost but not forgotten in this cruel world]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 1/5 - Exp: 1550/2000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 6/25 - Exp: 600/700**

**HP: 1250/1250 HP Regen: 12.5 per minute**

**MP: 875/875 MP Regen: 8.75 per minute**

**Str – 27**

**Vit – 25**

**Mag – 35**

**Spd – 15**

**Wis – 35**

**Def – 15**

**Res – 15**

**Status Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 0**

**Summary: Alice is an old soul, having lived over 2700 years, before being reborn human once more. Her resurrection has given her an aversion to Magic of which she was and still is a prodigy at. An aversion she gained due to her inability to die because of [Return by Death]. This ability and its resulting inability to die, along with her aversion to Magic is further distorting her views and causing the two classes [Alter] and [Wizard] to form for her. Should she ever be cured of this aversion, she will find she has access to powerful magics with great potential. Along with her [Wizard] Magic, the Re-Zero universe has granted her affinities with two of its elements: [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic], Along with the possibility to take on ? from the ? ? ?**

* * *

.

"Still not enough, but it'll due if need be" Alice says, frustration in her voice as she swipes all the screens away

.

Alice looks again at the Wolgarm, seeing the Magic Wielding Puppy Wolgarm standing at the front of the pack

.

"Ram, can you manage anything right now?"

"No, barely enough mana to walk right now"

"Rem"

"Rem is sorry, but she is also out, her demon form is hindered as well"

"Alright, here's the plan, I'm going to distract them. Ram, you get Rem out of here"

"There's no way you can survive against them all on your own. I'm begging you, please don't. You mustn't"

"Don't worry Rem, I'll take care of everything. I'll round up all the Mabeast, and put an end to this"

"But if you do that you'll...you'll..."

"Rem, your life is worth more than mine, and if I die, I can't think of anyone better to die for" She says smiling as she puts Rem on Ram's back

"In any other circumstance, I'd be offended I'm not included in that Alice" Ram says, her tone hiding her real feelings, shown by the look of remorse on her face

"Guess its time to get this show on the road. Take care of Rem"

"I'll be praying for our safe reunion" She says taking off in the opposite direction as Alice walks out into the clearing

.

* * *

.

"She's risking her life to buy us some time, lets make the most of it" Ram says as Rem watches the retreating form of Alice

.

* * *

.

Alice rushes through the forest, cleaving in two another Mabeast that got too close

.

"...Buy them time, get as far as possible..."

.

Alice stops when she sees the puppy in front of her, a pack of Wolgarm behind it

.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again"

.

Black Miasma covers the dogs form as it grows, its fur darkening, and its body growing, when it stops it looks like a 5 meter tall version of the Wolgarm

.

* * *

.

"Sister, Alice is surrounded. She's not going to..."

"Don't look back Rem, or her determination will be for nothing"

.

* * *

.

Rems mind flashes through events with Alice, talking about her past life, holding her while she cried over her lost family, promising to talk together, all culminating in her saving her from attacking Wolgarm as her words pass through her head

.

"I'm all in with those I care about Rem, no one takes what's precious to me, not my friends, not my family, so there's nothing and no one that will take you from me"

.

"Rem, your life is worth more than mine, and if I die, I can't think of anyone better to die for"

.

* * *

.

"Sissy please"

.

Ram widens her eyes, falling to the ground. Rem looks back at Alice, reaching for her

.

"Alice!" she yells, her voice breaking, as if the next moment would determine if her heart would shatter or not

.

* * *

.

Alice herself hears the cry, and she can't help but smile, having someone who cares about her so completely making her feel elated

.

"Watch me Rem, let me show you my resolve"

.

She pulls her sword from its sheathe, pointing it at the creature as she speaks a single word, changing everything

.

"Shamak"

.

Darkness rises from the ground and covers the area. Alice rushes forward and jumps, slashing downward, where she thinks the creature is. She hits flesh and slashes deep into the creature. She lunges back as the creature jumps through the darkness at her, a large gash across its chest

.

"You want some more huh, fine"

.

Alice places the two Bokko fruit in her mouth and bites down, ignoring the shooting pain as she raises her sword

.

"Excalibur..."

.

Black energy covers the entirety of the blade

.

"...Morgan"

.

She slashes the sword, a large burst of dark energy shooting forward at the Demon Beast, engulfing it, as an enormous pillar of dark energy shoots into the sky, dissipating the darkness. Alice stands in the aftermath, the remaining few dozen Wolgarm all poised to attack her

.

"I had a good run this time. No mana, little strength left, but I'm going down in a blaze of glory" She says raising her sword again

"...Ur Goa..."

.

Fireballs rain from the sky, hitting the remaining Wolgarm and parts of the forest where more would possibly hide

.

"Oh my, you look an absolute fright don't you Alice" Roswaal says smiling, tipping his hat to her

"How'd you even find me?"

"Miss Emilia drove it into my head quite thoroughly. 'If she's cornered she'll do something dangerous, so don't lose sight of her from above'. I'll say though, I was quite suprised"

"Shocked myself a bit there" she says, breathing a sigh of relief

"Lord Roswaal"

.

Ram walks over, supporting Rem

.

"I'm certain we've caused alot of trouble for you, my apologies"

"Quite the contrary, truthfully you've accomplished fine work in my absence. I'm grateful" he says looking to Alice

"And I will certainly show that gratitude for what you've done for me. You have my word"

"Alice"

.

Rem tackles her, crying and nuzzling her head to her chest

.

"Rem, I'm pretty hurt right now"

"Your alive, you stayed alive. Alice, I'm so happy your safe"

"Guess I'll get used to this, eventually" Alice says softly as she passes out

.

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes and looks around, noticing Rem holding her hand

.

"Hey, are you awake?" She asks softly

"Yeah, you held my hand while I slept?"

"You seemed to be having a bad dream, so I did what would have made me happy"

"Thank you Rem. Can you tell me how everything ended?"

"Lord Roswaal took care of all the Mabeasts in the forest. I'm so sorry Alice" she says bowing her head

"Never bow to me Rem. Besides, I'm alright now, better than before. Did you see, I used magic, and its all because of you"

"Because of me?"

"You were my reason Rem, I used it to make sure you were safe"

"Why me, my Sister is much better. I'm only her replacement, far inferior to her, good for nothing. Why couldn't Sister have kept her horn, I've caused her nothing but trouble"

"You think so? She's weaker than you, from what I understand, she can't cook, clean, and she insults anyone except you"

"If she had her horn, you wouldn't say things like that"

"I only know the two of you as you are now, so in my opinion, your better than her, and that opinion isn't changing"

"But..."

"No buts Rem, your kind, hardworking, you always do your best. I've told you things I've told no one else willingly, because I trust you. The only reason anyone else knows is because Emi eavesdrops and Ram demanded to know. If you hadn't been around, I would have probably been killed in that landslide, or by the dogs soon after. You were there and you saved me. I'm alive because of you"

"My True Sister could have done more back there"

"Maybe, but you were the one who was there for me. You were there, you cared enough about me to risk yourself. That makes me happy, so thank you for saving me Rem"

"Didn't you hear, I'm just a replacement, nothing more"

"That's a sad way to live Rem, no one should have to go through life like that"

"But I..."

"Listen to me Rem, you have to find your own life's meaning, its not easy, but its still allowed, and I think you'll be happier for the trouble"

.

Rem looks to her, waiting for something, as Alice scratches the back of her head

.

"We have many more times ahead of us Rem, so we'll talk, we'll laugh, and support each other. The future's looking bright, don't you think?"

.

Alice looks out the window and smiles, the sunrise looking beautiful. She looks back to Rem, who has tears flowing down her face, Alice offers her hand

.

"Listen, I'm very weak, so I'll end up leaning and depending on you" Rem says taking her hand in hers

"What's wrong with that? I'll be here for you Rem, so lean on me as much as you want"

.

Alice reaches over and wipes her tears, pulling the blue haired maid into a hug

.

* * *

.

"By the way Ram, did you find out who was controlling the Mabeast?"

"Yes, but the trail has already gone cold. One of the children saved by Rem and Alice has disappeared as well"

"Was this connected to the battle for the throne as well? The Bowel Hunter, Mabeast Masters, we've certainly gotten involved with some strange characters haven't we?"

"No matter how many strange characters you face, you aren't the sort of man who would turn tail and run are you?"

"My goodness, you've grown very audacious. Come here"

.

Ram goes and sits in Roswaal's lap, laying her head against his chest

.

"Now then, shall we begin, after all, I was unable to attend to you for a whole night"

"Yes I realize that, I'm sorry, please do"

.

Roswaal parts her hair, revealing a scar on her forehead, he places his hand against it as it glows

.

"You've used quite a lot of Mana, may the stars be with you. I will be busy again for a time. I know it will be difficult, but I will be counting on you and Rem"

"As you wish, since that night, my body has belonged to you, Lord Roswaal"

"This battle for the throne, I must win, no matter what it takes to do so, for the sake of my ultimate goal...for the day I kill the dragon"

.

* * *

.

"I've noticed something Alice, you seem to get into dangerous situations a lot, that's why you were here in the first place" Emi says as Alice sits in the gazebo

"Yeah well, the worlds never been kind to me, why start now. You just have to be ready to fight back"

"You really are a strange one Alice. I brought you here as thanks for saving me and you do it again without a second thought. I just wanted to say, thank you"

.

Alice looks at Emi's innocent face, and a smile crosses her features

.

"Helping people, it feels good, and in this world, maybe that's the kind of person I can be"

"Even if you say that, I don't feel any better about you putting yourself in danger, I should do something to show my gratitude"

"How about you just owe me a favor Emi, it might be easier that way"

"Alright, as thanks for saving me again, you can request any one thing of me"

"Don't be so formal Emi, it doesn't fit you" Alice says as Emi pouts, puffing her cheeks  
.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 3, Alice is over her aversion to Magic and even used the Excalibur Morgan, with the help of [Bokko Fruit] of course, because she's not strong enough yet**

**.**

**And now starts the Grinding sessions of book 3, to gain power and make Alice a force to be reckoned with again. Along with that, maybe our hero can have someone in her life again**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now starts the short 'Grinding Arc', along with a bit of character development and possibly foreshadowing**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, seeing multiple screens in front of her

.

* * *

**You have Defeated Boss Wolgarm. [Usurper] has Activated**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Please Select 2:**

**[500 Exp]**

**[Curse: Mana Drain]**

**[Wolgarm Pelt]**

**[Wolgarm Claws]**

**[Wolgarm Fangs]**

**[+ 2 Mag. + 2 Wis]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Bio Unlocked: [Bokko Fruit]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Bokko Fruit] - Item**  
**\- Fully Restores Mp or doubles Mp if full**  
**\- Dangerous to anyone except those with [Gamer's Body]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Use of [Bokko Fruit] has forced Mag to increase by 3**  
**Use of [Bokko Fruit] has forced Wis to increase by 3**

* * *

.

Alice selects the Exp and the Curse

.

* * *

**Skill Learned: [Curse: Mana Drain]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**You have leveled up**  
**[Wizard] has reached level 7**  
**[Alter] has reaches level 2**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 6 EXP: 450/700**

**Title: [Lost but not forgotten in this cruel world]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 2/5 - Exp: 50/3000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 7/25 - Exp: 400/750**

**HP: 1400/1400 HP Regen: 14 per minute**

**MP: 1025/1025 MP Regen: 10.25 per minute**

**Str: 27 - 30**

**Vit: 25 - 28**

**Mag: 35 - 41**

**Spd: 15 - 18**

**Wis: 35 - 41**

**Def: 15 - 18**

**Res: 15 - 18**

**Status Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 0**

**Summary: Alice is an old soul, having lived over 2700 years, before being reborn human once more...for now.**  
**She is not able to die, because of [Return by Death], but now that she has a goal, she is determined to use this ability to its fullest**  
**She is a prodigy with Magic, her [Wizard] Class further emphasizing her abilities, along with [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic].**  
**Additionaly there is the possibility to take on [?] from the [? ? ?]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Alter] - Class**  
**\+ 3 Str per level**  
**\+ 3 Vit per level**  
**\+ 3 Spd per level**  
**\+ 3 Def per level**

* * *

**[Alter] - Class - Unique/Unnatural**  
**\- You are the Darkened Version of your natural form, your views distorted and ideals shattered**  
**\- In this Distorted state, you have the capacity to gain a [Reality Marble], a manifestation of your soul onto reality**

* * *

**[Wizard] - Class**  
**\+ 3 Mag per level**  
**\+ 3 Wis per level**  
**\+ 3 Res per level**

* * *

**[Wizard] - Class - Unnatural**  
**\- One that has discovered an obscure branch of Magic: [SpellCraft]**  
**\- Manipulating the Elements and Nature itself into unnatural forms to suit your needs**  
**\- With great skill, one can use these powers to copy abilities from other classes**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skills have been gained due to class level ups**

* * *

**[Alter] Class skill gained:**

* * *

**[Negative Burst] - Active - Max - 1000 MP per use**  
**\- A spell that sends out a sphere of negative energy in a burst from around the caster's body.**  
**\- Attack Power: 2500**

* * *

**[Wizard] Class skill gained:**

* * *

**[SpellCraft Lv 2] - Level 2 Spellcraft may be used**  
**[Lance] - 10MP - Attack Power x 2 - Physical attack with Elemental Damage**  
**[Mist] - 30MP - 0% increase - Deals damage for 3 turns**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skill gained from Wolgarm:**

* * *

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Passive/Active - 1/100 - 20Mp**  
**\- A skill gained from the Demon Beast [Wolgarm], passed through touch. It remains passive and hard to detect unless it is known**  
**\- When activated it cannot be removed, and will drain the entirety of the targets Mana, killing them, and giving the Mp to the caster**  
**\- Mp Drained per minute: 10**

* * *

.

* * *

**Important events have moved up [Return by Death]**

* * *

**[Return by Death] - Passive**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Roswaal Manor: 1 week after Wolgarm Incident]**

* * *

.

"Info dumps, really hate them, but their necessary"

.

Alice makes her way to her favorite spot in the field and sits cross-legged, her sword floating in the air in front of her, twisting and spinning in all directions while Alice stares into it.

.

"Death Kneel Aura, it hasn't even activated once, I was worried with Damage Dispersion, but nothing's met the conditions for it yet" She mumbles going through her skills

.

* * *

**[Shamak] - Active - 25Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that summons darkness around an area, making them unable to sense where they are, however they can still feel the ground and sense what's happening to their body**  
**[El Shamak] - Active - 45Mp**  
**\- Covers the area in darkness. The target becomes unable to control their bodies while under its effects**  
**[Ur Shamak] - Active - 85Mp**  
**\- Covers the area in darkness and the opponent can't tell anything while under its effect, such as whether they are sitting or standing.**  
**\- Those affected can be snapped out of its effects**  
**[Al Shamak] - Active - 500Mp**  
**\- Capable of sending its target to a different dimension**

* * *

**[Death Kneel Aura] - Passive**  
**\- A shimmering gray aura surrounds the user that feeds on the souls of the creatures who die within it.**  
**\- if HP of the creature is less than 10, kills the creature and empowers the user**  
**\- Range: 30 feet**  
**\+ 1 to Strength**  
**\+ 1 to Magic**  
**\+ 1 to Wisdom**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Arcane Sorcery] - Passive**  
**\- Enables use of Old Magic, allowing the user to shape the earth itself to their will**  
**[Fire] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Ice] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Lightning] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Wind] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Earth] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Holy] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Dark] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Spirit] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**

* * *

.  
Curious, Alice holds out her hand, a magic circle appearing

.

"**[Fire]**"

.

Flames burst forward through the magic circle, going several meters before disappearing

.

"**[Lightning]**"

.

Three bolts of lightning shoot from the circle, disappearing after going several meters

.

* * *

**Secret Quest Completed: [Magic...Hell No]**  
**\- You have an aversion to magic, fix this and be provided with rewards specific to you**  
**\- Objective: Use Magic, remove aversion to Magic**  
**\- Rewards: [Blessing of Magic Caster][Draconic Power]**

* * *

**[Blessing of Magic Caster] - Active - 150Mp**  
**\- Mp cost of all spells are reduced by half**  
**\- Mp is increased by 30%**  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 hour**

* * *

**[Draconic Power] - Active - 400Mp**  
**\- Increases Mp by 75%**  
**\- Gain access to [Aspects of the Dragons]**  
**\- Continued use has capability of turning the user into a dragon**  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 hour**

* * *

.

"Hmm, your certainly getting better Alice"

.

She turns to see Reinhard, Felt at his side in a yellow dress. Felt rushes forward and hugs Alice

.

"Its good to see you Silver"

.

Alice smiles and rub's the blonde's head

.

"You as well Felt, you seem to be doing well for yourself, though how Reinhard got you in a dress is beyond me"

"Made him pay me, its the only way I'll do anything he says"

"These days she seems to carry around more money than I do" He says resigned

.

Felt grins as Reinhard steps forward

.

"Lady Emilia tells me you need a teacher, that your abilities need to grow"

"Its more that I need training, and you have blessings for such an event"

"True, now Lady Felt, you should go converse with Miss Emilia while I train with Miss Alice" He says as Felt goes inside

"Now then, do you have a blade I can borrow?" He asks as Alice tosses him a steel sword

.

Reinhard takes a stance as Alice does the same with her black blade

.

"I've turned off most of my Divine Protections, so feel free to try your hardest" He says

.

Alice nods her head as a screen appears

.

* * *

**[Training with the Sword Saint]**  
**\- During this time all Exp gains are increased by 500%**

* * *

.

Alice grins as she charges ahead, her blade meeting Reinhard's as she slashes again and again, him deflecting her blade with one hand

.

"**[Shamak]**"

.

Darkness covers the area as Alice slashes again and again, him still being able to block her blades

.

"**[Minya]**"

.

Dark purple crystal stakes emerge and shoot into the darkness. Alice charges in, slashing downward as Reinhard is forced to dodge, lest he get hit while blocking a stake

.

"Again" He yells raising his sword

"**[Sabal]**"

.

A black and purple dagger appears in other her hand. She charges, two blades drawn, intent on dealing at least one blow to the Master Swordsman

.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

.

"**[Lumus]**"

.

Alice raises a small yellow shield, blocking the strike from Reinhard

.

"We've been going for a while now Alice, is there anything else you have? Is this the extent of your power?"

.

Alice looks at Reinhard, determination flowing through her, as two spells come unbidden from her lips

.

"**[Blessing of Magic Caster], [Draconic Power]**"

.

As power fills Alice, so does pain, a burning, electrifying pain. Without realizing, another string of words come from her mouth

.

"**[Aspect of the Dragon: Fell Wings]**"

.

From her back emerge three pairs of blackish purple feathered wings. Alice looks at them, feeling euphoric as she flaps her wings once, taking off into the air

.

"Here I come Reinhard"

.

Alice shoots downward, slashing at him before flying around him, repeating it while maintaining a high rate of speed. After several minutes of that, she manages to land a cut on his cheek. She falls to the ground, panting, as her wings disappear

.

"You did very well Alice, not many can land a hit on me"

"You have almost none of your Divine Protections, of course I'd eventually land a hit"

"You rest Alice, I think we're done for the day" he says walking off

.

As Alice gets her breath back, she looks at the many screens in front of her

.

* * *

**Skills have been gained**  
**[Sabal], [Lumus], [Minya]**

* * *

**[Minya] - Active - 50Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that creates stakes made of crystallized mana covered with light purple flames.**  
**\- They are strong enough to penetrate defenses. Any stakes in the air explode and release smaller stakes that fly in all directions which then rips targets apart**  
**[El Minya] - Active - 75Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic functioning the same as [Minya] but Increases the number of stakes to 40**  
**[Ur Minya] - Active - 150Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that creates a purple ring of light around the target that shrinks and binds the target, subsequently spreading across their body.**  
**\- Once the target is bound, a huge purple blue light appears above the target to destroy them.**  
**[Al Minya] - Active - 350Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that ?**

* * *

**[Sabal] - Active - 25Mp**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a dagger**  
**[El Sabal] - Active - 45Mp**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a long sword**  
**[Ur Sabal] - Active - 75Mp**  
**\- Summons hundreds of swords and daggers that are controlled by the user**  
**[Al Sabal] - Active - 100Mp**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons ?**

* * *

**[Lumus] - Active - 15Mp per minute**  
**\- Yang Magic that creates a small shield**  
**\- Defense Value: 100**  
**[El Lumus] - Active - 35Mp per minute**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a normal shield size**  
**\- Defense Value: 150**  
**[Ur Lumus] - Active - 55Mp per minute**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a full body shield**  
**\- Defense Value: 175**  
**[Al Lumus] - Active - 75Mp per minute**  
**\- Yang Magic that summons a protective dome, preventing any physical or magical attack from getting through**  
**\- Defense Value: 200+10 per minute**  
**\- Range: 30 meter diameter**

* * *

**Skill has leveled up**

* * *

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Passive/Active - 27/100 - 20Mp**  
**\- A skill gained from the Demon Beast [Wolgarm], passed through touch. It remains passive and hard to detect unless it is known**  
**\- When activated it cannot be removed, and will drain the entirety of the targets Mana, killing them, and giving the Mp to the caster**  
**\- Mp Drained per minute: 25**

* * *

**[Training with the Sword Saint] has granted you 3200Exp**

* * *

**You have leveled up x 4**  
**[Wizard] has reached Level 11**  
**[Alter] has reached Level 3, but no new skill has been gained**

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 10 EXP: 175/850**

**Title: [Lost but not forgotten in this cruel world]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 3/5 - Exp: 150/4000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 11/25 - Exp: 300/950**

**HP: 1800/1800 HP Regen: 18 per minute**

**MP: 1225/1225 MP Regen: 12.25 per minute**

**Str: 30 - 38**

**Vit: 28 - 36**

**Mag: 41 - 49**

**Spd: 18 - 26**

**Wis: 41 - 49**

**Def: 18 - 26**

**Res: 18 - 26**

**Status Points: 25**

**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

.

* * *

**New skills gained from [Wizard] Class:**  
**Level 8:**  
**[SpellCraft] may be used outside of the [Wizard] Class**  
**[SpellCraft] may now be manipulated in order to create new skills**

* * *

**Level 10: [SpellCraft Lv 3] - Level 3 Spellcraft may be used**  
**[Blast] - 15MP - No increase - Deals damage to all enemies**  
**[Wall] - 5MP - No increase - Deals damage when attacked. A Counter Type Modification**

* * *

.

* * *

.

"A little more, then I'll be able to relax" Alice says stretching out on the soft grass

.

After an hour passes, she feels tired as her extra power leaves her, but feels a sliver of the Draconic energy still within

.

"Hmm, guess the description was right" She mutters as she closes her eyes

**.**

* * *

**Alice Dreamscape**

* * *

.

Alice flaps her wings, circling around as all her children fly with her, laughing and play fighting

.

"Mama, Happy. Love you"

.

Alice holds Wiene close to her, kissing the dragon girl's forehead

.

"My Baby Dragon, Love you too sweetie"

.

* * *

.

"Alice?"

.

Alice sits up with a gasp, reaching up and wiping the tears from her face

.

"Bad Dream?" Rem asks, concern on her face

"No, a good dream" She says with a sniffle

.

Rem nods her head, small smile on her face as she puts a hand on Alice's shoulder

.

"Dinner will be ready soon Alice, you should go take a bath first"

.

Alice nods her head, thanking Rem for waking her up, as she walks off to take a bath and wash off the sweat, blood, and tears from the past three or so hours. Rem looks down to the ground, seeing the Gem Alice kept in her pocket at all times, she picks it up and an image appears in her mind.

.

* * *

Alice with red hair, her arm around the shoulders of a young girl with pointed ears, pinkish skin, a gem in her forehead, silver hair, and blue scales over some of her body.  
The young girl looks to Alice and smiles

"Mama, Happy"

* * *

.

Rem blinks a few times, looking down to the gem, she sees drops on it and rubs her eyes, seeing tears on her hand. Rem walks inside, Gem in hand, as she walks into Beatrice's library

.

* * *

.

Alice sits in her room, a special table set up with strange ingredients on it, in the center is a large beaker filled with a clear colored liquid

.

"Alright, lets get started"

.

Alice drops a few strands of her silver hair in the solution, causing it to let out a puff of smoke and turn silver

.

"First was the hair, now comes the hard part. **[Draconic Power]**"

.

Alice glows with dark purple energy as the spell she needs comes into her head

"**[Aspect of the Dragon: Wyvern's Armor]**"

.

Across her arms and legs, black scales form. Alice takes out her sword and with a deep breath, cuts off a great many of the scales, hissing in pain. She places them in a mortar and grinds it into a powder, placing the powder in the mixture, causing it to turn purple.

.

"Next should be the first catalyst for potency"

.

Alice drops her last **[Bokko Fruit]** into the mixture as it turns a dark purple

.

"And then, the second to control the change"

.

Alice takes her sword and places her hand on the blade. In one quick motion, she slices her hand, grunting in pain as blood trickles into the mixture, turning a black color as it begins to bubble before settling.

.

"Now then, a few days stabilizing then it should work, hopefully" Alice says capping the mixture

.

She breathes a sigh of relief, happy that it didn't explode

.

She cleans everything up and leaves the potion on the table as she throws on her coat and goes outside, finding Felt sitting in the Gazebo

.

"What are you doing in your room Silver? The wind was spiking erratically for the past several minutes"

"Nothing too dangerous, just trying to be useful"

"Mmm, your not a good liar Silver, but if you think you can do it, who am I to stop you?"

.

Alice nods her head and the two look off into the forest

.

* * *

**Skill Recreated: [Observe]**

* * *

**[Observe] - Active - 20 MP**  
**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**  
**\- Tells the target's Hp, Mp, and weaknesses.**  
**\- It also shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Mabeast Breeding Ground**  
**\- In this uninhabited forest, Demon Beasts of all kinds breed and live**

* * *

.

"One more day and then we have to go back to the capital" Felt says

"Yeah, a messenger is coming in several days, so we'll most likely need to make a trip to the capital anyway" Alice says as Felt nods her head, a smile making its way to her face

"Good, you can come help me swindle Reinhard out of more money" She says grinning as Alice laughs

.

* * *

**[Training with the Sword Saint]**  
**\- During this time all Exp gains are increased by 500%**

* * *

.

"Are you ready for our last training session Alice? I'm going to go hard on you, you'll need to come at me with the intent to kill"

"You sure Reinhard? You want me to try and kill you, I will"

.

Reinhard grins, holding yet another steel sword, the others having broken from the strain of their training

.

"I'm a grown man Alice, I can make my own decisions, same as you"

.

Alice chuckles and pulls out **[Excalibur Morgan]**, casting **[El Sabal]** and adding a black and dark gold longsword to her other hand

.

"Lets get started then, **[Ur Shamak]**"

.

As darkness covers the area, the only sound heard is the clang of metal on metal, along with the occasional metal on flesh

.

* * *

.

"...Your...pretty talented...Alice" Reinhard says between breaths as the two lie tired on the ground

"...How many...did you...turn off...this time?" Alice says, having trouble catching her breath

"I only turned off the ones that deflect blades or stop attacks. Apart from not using Mana Enhancement, you were fighting me at full strength" He says standing up

"A severely weakened version of it"

"If you must phrase it that was Alice, then yes, but you should be proud all the same" He says, helping her stand up

.

* * *

**[Training with the Sword Saint] has granted you 5100 Exp**

* * *

**You have leveled up x 5**

* * *

**[Alter] Class has reached level 4**

* * *

**[Wizard] Class has reached level 16**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 15 EXP: 600/1050**

**Title: [The Usurper]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 4/5 - Exp: 1250/10000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 16/25 - Exp: 100/1250**

**HP: 2750/2750 HP Regen: 27.5 per minute**

**MP: 1875/1875 MP Regen: 18.75 per minute**

**Str: 38 - 53 - 55 (Max)**

**Vit: 36 - 51 - 55 (Max)**

**Mag: 49 - 64 - 75**

**Spd: 26 - 41 - 55 (Max)**

**Wis: 49 - 64 - 75**

**Def: 26 - 40 (Max)**

**Res: 26 - 40 (Max)**

**Status Points: 25 - 50 - 8**

**Perk Points: 2**

* * *

**Many stats have reached Limits, and will stay until Race is changed or conditions are met**

* * *

.

* * *

**New [Wizard] Class Skills:**  
**Level 12: [Spell Modifiers] - Enables use of spell modifiers**  
**\- [Widen Magic]**  
**\- [Penetrate Magic]**  
**\- [Maximize Magic]**

* * *

**Level 14: [Absorb Magic Damage]**  
**[Absorb Magic Damage] - Passive**  
**\- Restore HP equal to 25% of Magic Damage taken. Cannot exceed Max Hp**

* * *

**Level 15: [Damage Dispersion] changes to Active**  
**[Damage Dispersion] - Active - 1/100 - 20Mp an hour**  
**\- Each ally takes 15% of the damage instead of the user**  
**\- Range: 45 feet**

* * *

**Level 16: [Spell Modifiers] - Enables use of spell modifiers**  
**\- [Double Maximize Magic]**

* * *

**Level 17: [Full Charge]**  
**[Full Charge] - Passive**  
**\- When MP is full, Magic Attack Power is increased by 50%**

* * *

**Level 16: [Spell Modifiers] - Enables use of spell modifiers**  
**\- [Boosted Magic]**  
**\- [Triple Maximize Magic]**

* * *

.

* * *

**New [Alter] Class Skills:**  
**[Darkness Manipulation] - Perk**  
**\- You gain, not an affinity, but the ability to directly manipulate darkness**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Curse: Mana Drain] - Passive/Active - 54/100 - 20Mp**  
**\- A skill gained from the Demon Beast [Wolgarm], passed through touch. It remains passive and hard to detect unless it is known**  
**\- When activated it cannot be removed, and will drain the entirety of the targets Mana, killing them, and giving the Mp to the caster**  
**\- Mp Drained per minute: 50**

* * *

.

* * *

**When a class becomes maxed out, you shall have the option to remove all unwanted skills, turning them into skill books that will appear in your inventory**

* * *

.

"Believe me, I'm very happy with how this turned out" She says, grin on her face as she looks at the screens

"I can feel it, your abilities have increased immensely, though I fear all but your magic may have hit its limit"

"We'll see" She says, knowing smile on her face

.

Reinhard smiles, the same knowing smirk on his face, as he picks up the remnants of his sword, bows once to Alice and goes to attend to Felt. Alice sits in the Gazebo, looking over all the recent screens again, before deciding to spend her perk points

.

* * *

**[Usurper II] - For every person or creature the user defeats or kills the user can acquire Stats, Racial Abilities, or Skills**  
**\- Cost: 2 Perk Points**

* * *

**[Shifter] - Change your appearance to anything or anyone. Higher forms of this perk allow one to change their Race**  
**\- Gain access to [Shifter] Class**  
**\- Cost: 1 Perk Point**

* * *

**[Demon Lord Seed] - You undergo an evolution and gain the capability to become a [Demon Lord]**  
**\- Gain access to [Demon Lord] Class when conditions are met**  
**\- Cost: 1 Perk Point**

* * *

**[Predator Gene] - You have the capability to become a [Predator], one of the most dangerous beings in the multiverse**  
**\- Gain access to [Predator] Class when conditions are met**  
**\- Cost: 1 Perk Point**

* * *

.

* * *

.

"With [Usurper II], it would allow me to eventually get abilities similar to if not identical to the others, so that makes the decision easy"

.

Alice selects the [Usurper II] Perk as swipes the remaining screens away, walking into the Manor and into the bath

.

* * *

.

Several hours later, after Dinner, Alice goes into Roswaal's study to meet with the Jester-like Lord of the Manor

.

"Alice, I have been paying attention and am impressed at the level of your magical abilities"

"Thank you Lord Roswaal"

"Please, it is just you and I, we can drop the formalities"

"Okay then, so why did you call me in here"

"It will not be long before your magical abilities approach the level of the greatest mages in the Lugnica, so I decided to give you a gift"

.

Roswaal reaches behind him into the bookshelf, pulling out two books, one white and one black, he hands them to Alice, who feels the power roll off them

.

"You can absorb them to learn a new form of magic, I have several dozen copies of each, so do not worry, though it is sad that I cannot use them, the knowledge itself is interesting though"

.

Alice looks to the books

.

"**[Observe]**" She whispers

.

* * *

**"Demonic Magic Vol-1" **

**\- Give the user basic knowledge of Darkness Manipulation. Using the Demonic powers of The Devil himself as a weapon**

**-Unlocks- [Darkness Manipulation] - Perk - The ability to Manipulate the darkness used by Demons and other demonic beings**

**-Unlocks- [Demonic Bullet] - Active - 1/10 - A ranged attack using a Devil's Demonic Energy - Attack Power: Mag - 25Mp**

* * *

**"Light Magic Vol-1" **

**\- Give the user basic knowledge of Light Manipulation. Using the Holy powers of God himself as a weapon**

**-Unlocks- [Light Manipulation] - Perk - The ability to Manipulate the light used by Angels and other holy beings**

**-Unlocks- [Light Spear] - Active - 1/10 - A ranged or close range attack using an Angel's Holy Energy - Attack Power: Mag - 25MP**

* * *

.

Alice looks up in mild surprise as Roswaal laughs a bit at her reaction

.

"Things come all the time from the other side of The Great Waterfall, copies of these tomes are only one"

.

Alice pockets the books, intent on reading them through later

.

"I know of those books, people used them in my world to learn new skills"

"Interesting indeed, these two are the only ones that I have been able to retrieve, the others are artifacts and weapons, but these books in my opinion are the most valuable" He says

.

Alice nods and the two talk for a while longer before Alice goes to her room, a knock on the door and soon Rem enters, sitting on her bed with her

.

"How was your day Alice?"

"Alright, I've finally made it relatively safe to be around me again. My abilities are growing, and Roswaal even gave me these books" Alice says showing her the presents from Roswaal

"The Witch's Scent is lessening, your own Magic overpowering it, but it is still there, and I think its always going to be there" She says leaning her head on Alice's shoulder

"I'm aware, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" She says, running her fingers through Rem's hair

.

After everything that had happened, the two still had not done more than this, Alice afraid of another lover dying, and Rem afraid to express her feelings. So both continue as they are, equally wanting the relationship but both too afraid to take the next step

.

* * *

**And here ends the Grinding Arc, a bit of foreshadowing, and some character development for Alice and Rem**

**.**

**How many of you can guess the hidden parts of Alice's Summary? Its probably obvious but I'm curious if you can figure it out**

**.**

**Alice will eventually gain a [Reality Marble], but it won't be for a while and it'll be wildly impractical in cost**

**.**

**In case you can't tell, I added that whole turn unwanted skills into books thing, because I planned out the class abilities and then realized Alice wouldn't need or want some of them, But I won't change my classes because of that. Its a principle thing**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your Patronage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready viewers, cause your about to see a lot of updates within the next couple weeks**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice and Ren walk through Irlam Village, enjoying the children and happy atmosphere, trying to relax because both know something is coming

.

"The villagers are certainly more lively since you saved them" Rem says

"We saved them together Rem, don't undersell your part in it"

.

The two walk through the forest towards the Manor, upon their arrival, they see a carriage pulled by a small wingless dragon, and an old man in a butler's uniform standing in front of it.

.

"We're recieving an emmisary from the capital, Lord Roswaal is attending to them now with Miss Emilia. She has asked for Rem and I to be with her"

.

Rem looks to Alice and smiles at her, before going inside, the doors closing behind them. Alice goes back outside, looking at the old man, and seeing a familiar look in his eyes

.

"Hello, my name is Alice, I live here at the Manor"

"Greetings, what may this old man do for the young lady?"

"I'm not young, I've lived long enough to see many things, not all of them pleasant" Alice says, memories good and bad flashing before her

"I can see it in your eyes, you've seen war. You've seen death and been the cause of it, we are similar in that way" he says also remembering the good and bad times

"Would you like to spar a bit?" Alice asks as the old man forms a small smile

.

The two fight with wooden swords, neither going all out, just getting a bit of exercise, along with understanding of the other. Alice observes the man fighting with an offensive style, blocking only when a vital area would be hit

.

"I'm back Old Man Wil. Sorry to make you wait outside, I bet you were bored huh?"

.

The two stop and look at the newcomer, a catgirl in a white and blue dress, and brown hair cut short

.

"Not at all, I've been having a rather interesting bout with the young lady hear"

.

The catgirl's ears twitch as she looks over Alice

.

"Nyow I see, your the girl that Miss Emilia was talking about"

"Emi was talking about me?"

"And the blue haired maid too, singing your praises they were, the blue one especially. Lets go Old Man Wil"

.

The butler bows to Alice and gets in the front of the carriage as the catgirl gets in the back, looking at Alice once more

.

"See you in the capital" She says as the carriage leaves

.

* * *

.

"The royal election is starting huh" Alice says as Emi nods

"Since Felt has been found as the fifth royal candidate, all five of us have been called to the capital before the elder council"

"I'm coming with you, your aware of this right?"

.

Emi shakes her head, smile on her face

.

"I had figured I would be unable to stop you, but please, behave when your in the capital"

"Why Emi, I would never do anything unbecoming of me" She says, innocent expression on her face

.

Rem giggles as Emi sighs, frown crossing her features as she pinches her brow

.

"Just please, don't be anything reckless"

"Course not Emi, I'm supposed to keep you safe after all, the picture of the knight in shining armor"

.

* * *

.

"I must admit, I was suprised to see you sparring with that girl. I always thought you'd rather cut people in half then do anything like that"

"That's a grave misunderstanding, I took a bit of a liking to what I saw in the young lady's eyes"

.

The Catgirl looks at Old Man Wil in confusion, head tilted in a catlike manner

.

"Those are the eyes of someone that has faced death many times, and had everything taken from them. The eyes of one so close to breaking, they hold onto anything they have left"

.

The brown haired girl closes her eyes, smiling

.

"Ah, nyow you've lost me. Either way, if Wilhelm van Astrea 'The Sword Demon' says something like that, then I'm sure the girl has alot ahead of her"

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Emi and Alice walk towards the entrance the the next part of the district

.

"Why if it isn't Miss Emilia"

.

The two turn and see a man with purple hair, wearing the same uniform as Reinhard

.

"It is good to see you again, I hope you have been well since we last met?"

"Yes, everything's pretty much the same, you also seem well Julius"

"The mere fact you remember me is an honor. And I must say, you have only grown more beautiful Miss Emilia"

.

He drops to one knee and kisses her hand as Alice rolls her eyes

.

"You're very kind. Ah, I'm sorry, this is Alice, she is my...retainer?"

"Knight Emi, I'm your knight"

.

Alice walks forward and holds out her hand, Julius kissing her hand as well, his eyes narrowed from the moment Alice declared herself Emi's knight

.

They walk into the castle, eventually standing before a large crowd and a group of old men sitting at two large tables in front of them.

.

Alice stands off to the side, with Reinhard, a man in strange attire, with a helmet on his face, and the catgirl

.

"Ah, Alice, I had a feeling you would be here when I heard Miss Emilia would be as well"

"Good to see you again Reinhard"

"How's it goin" The catgirl says, winking and making a peace sign

"Ah, you now him?"

"Hmm, that's a man?"

"That man is a knight by the name of Felix Argyle, and despite all appearances, he is male"

.

Alice shakes her head at the strange situation she finds herself in

.

"Now if I may be so forward, I, Marcos, leader of the imperial knights will act as the director for all of today's proceedings"

.

Alice tunes out the next couple of minutes, not missing anything other than boring arguing and talking, until Reinhard starts talking

.

"At the moment there are only 4 candidates for the honor, and the royal selection hasn't even begun yet. But today, history will be set in motion"

"Knight Reinhard van Astrea, come forward"

.

Reinhard steps forward and bows to the council

.

"Honored members of the Council of Wise Men, Imperial Knight, Reinhard van Astrea, would like to announce the completion of my mission.  
The fifth contender, the final candidate of the prophecy has been located"

.

The doors open and Felt emerges wearing a yellow dress

.

"The one I myself revere as Queen, her name, is Miss Felt"

.

She walks forward, eventually making her way to Reinhard, who bows to her

.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss Felt, it's wonderful to see you"

.

Felt smiles at him, before trying to kick him in the face

.

"Reinhard you bastard, what's the deal with dragging me here without an explanation?"

"You surprised me, what could have brought on such aggression?"

"Don't just stop my kick and act like nothing happened, I've had all I can take of your surprises"

"Do the dress and shoes not fit your taste. They both look wonderful on you"

"Don't even get me started on what I'm wearing"

.

Felt looks over to Alice and gives her a hug, the silverette returning the hug, patting the young girl's head

.

"Silver, I'm happy your here, at least there's one person who isn't one of these stick up there ass nobles"

"Miss Felt, if your finished rekindling old friendships, I ask that you please step over here" Marcos asks

"Fine, what do you want me to do exactly?"

"If you were asking me, I would say act more like a lady, but this comes first" Reinhard says, placing the Dragon Insignia in her hand

.

The insignia glows a bright red color as gasps and awe are heard around the room

.

"As you can see, the dragon gem has recognized Miss Felt as the fifth and final Dragon Priestess, and now that her participation's been approved, it's time to begin the royal selection"

.

Everyone bows, before a person speaks up in the crowd

.

"Even if the Dragon Stone has recognized her, don't you think her selection is a bit problematic"

"So we, the imperial knights, made a mistake?"

.

All the imperial knights turn to the man, as murmurs and insults begin to fly before one of the old men quiets them down

.

Alice sighs, tuning out the stupid politics and posturing again

.

"Will all the royal candidates please step forward?"

.

Alice goes to stand with Emi, as Marcos calls out the royal candidates

.

"Miss Priscilla Barielle, and her attendant Al..."

"This selection process is pointless, I'm the only one suited to rule this nation. All you people need to do is grovel at my feet and serve me" She exclaims

"The head of the Karsten Family, Miss Crusch Karsten, and her attendant, the Knight Felix Argyle..."

"Should I become the new ruler I vow, the dragon will forget its demanded covenant. The Dragon Empire of Lugnica belongs not to the dragon, but to its people"

"Miss Anastasia Hoshin of the Hoshin Company, and her attendant, the knight Julius Juukulius..."

"I'm a greedy little gal, so I want everything, no amount of commercial success can satisfy me. I want to have my very own nation"

"Miss Emilia, her retainer Alice, and the man endorsing her, Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers..."

"I have only one wish, equality for everyone. I desire to create a nation where all citizens are equal"

"Finally Miss Felt and her attendant, the knight Reinhard van Astrea..."

"You want me to be the ruler of this kingdom? Fine, but we're doing it my way. All you nobles will be stripped of your wealth and given rags. Forced to learn how good you had it being born with a silver spoon in your mouth"

"Preposterous, The Astrea Family offers a gutter rat as a candidate, while Margrave Mathers endorses a Half Devil. Utter foolishness"

"Now now, lets mind our manners here" Roswaal says, his voice slightly threatening

.

Directly next to the man insulting people, appears a single large slash in the wall

.

"Yes, you should be quiet, before your head leaves your body" Alice says, clicking her sword into its sheathe

"Who are you to threaten me child?"

"I am the knight of Emilia, her protector, and her friend"

"Please forgive this interruption, but there is something I must ask her. What do you mean when you proclaim yourself Miss Emilia's knight?" Julius asks

"That I'll fight for her, die for her, and most certainly, kill for her" Alice says, a feral smile crossing her features

"You just declared here, before everyone, that your a knight. And you did so here, before the knights of Lugnica"

.

The knights, all together, stomp their feet and raise their swords

.

"You think a little coordination and glistening swords will scare me. What do you yourself have to show? Bow your head and lie down like a good lapdog"

.

Alice glares at the man, her hand on her sword, and her killing intent filling the room

.

"Prove your worth then, I challenge you to a duel. Show me your not as weak as you look"

.

Alice's killing intent explodes, her aura turning wild and uncontrolled

.

"You have no idea what you've just done" Felt says, remembering Alice's training with Reinhard, and how intense she was when serious

.

* * *

**The two stand in an enclosed arena, the knights of Lugnica sitting in the stands, along with all the royal candidates**

* * *

.

"I deliver the death penalty to the one who sullied the knighthood's honor"

.

As they all cheer for Julius, Alice looks at him in hatred

.

"I advise you not to do this Julius, I've never seen her such a way before" Reinhard says, feeling the killing intent rolling off her

"Please, I'm teaching an insolent child a lesson, even if you trained with her, what could she have picked up in 2 days?"

.

The two face off against each other, wooden swords only, as Alice grins, her smile sadistic, ready to inflict as much pain as possible

.

"Begin"

.

Julius charges, as Alice intones one spell only

.

"**[Ur Shamak]**"

.

Darkness covers the area, Julius unable to move

.

"You wanted to fight me boy, that was your mistake" Alice whispers, standing behind him

.

Alice slashes with the wooden sword, over and over, hitting him again and again as he grunts in pain

.

"This is getting us nowhere, lets have some real fun. **[Sabal]**, **[El Sabal]**"

.

A dagger and longsword appear in her hands, Julius's eyes widening. Alice runs the dagger along his stomach, drawing a line of blood

.

"We've got plenty of time before they stop this, and you yourself said to the death. I'm going to enjoy this" She says, her yellow eyes glowing in the darkness

.

* * *

.

"What's happening in there?" one of the knights ask

.

They hear a male screaming within the darkness, blood jutting from the darkness and hitting the walls

.

"What's happening to Julius?"

.

Within the darkness the screaming stops and a laughing begins, a dangerous, madness fueled laugh. When the darkness dissipates they see Julius on the ground, bleeding profusely from several wounds and Alice laughing like a madman

.

"Fun, fun, this was so much fun. I haven't been this refreshed in a while, thank you"

.

Alice sword appears and she places it on her hip, streching her arms above her head, relaxed look on her face

.

"T-that sword...evil spirits" Julius mumbles as he stands up, someone from the stands throwing him his real sword

.

Julius raises his sword, six different colored balls of light moving into the sword, glowing a rainbow color as Alice narrows her eyes

.

"**[Draconic Power]**" She whispers, no one hearing her declaration as dark purple energy fills her, a modicum of her old dragon energy filling her

.

Alice uses her old power to create a barrier, blocking her words from being heard

.

"I am the commander of Darkness..."

.

A ball of dark energy appears in Alice's hand as she throws it at Julius, the knight feebly blocking it

.

"...I am the destroyer of worlds..."

.

A ball of black fire flies towards Julius, knocking his sword out of his hand as Alice's hastily made barrier falls

.

"...I WILL NOT BE CHALLENGED BY A CHILD"

.

Black lightning appears in both of her hands as she fires it towards Julius, hitting him, eliciting a scream of agony before he fall to the ground unconscious

.

* * *

.

Alice walks out of the area in stunned silence, Felt and Roswaal clapping for her

.

"That was awesome Silver, you really took that stupid knight down a peg" Felt says

"Sweetie, if he's not afraid of me now, then I didn't go far enough" Alice says rubbing Felt's head

"Didn't you go a bit far Alice?" Emi asks

"No, he challenged me, said he would kill me, so once again, I think I didn't go far enough" Alice says in a tone of finality

"Your going to stay here?" Emi asks confused

"Yeah, Felt asked me to dinner, Miss Hoshin has asked for my presence to apologize for her knight, I want to talk with Old Man Wil again, and I want to properly explore the sights"

"Alright, Rem will stay with you, I shall see you in a few days then" Emi says getting into the carriage as Alice and Rem wave her on her way

.

Reinhard, Felt, Rem and Alice sit at a table, enjoying a meal

.

"How long are you planning to stay Alice?" Reinhard asks

"A few more days, no more than a week, then I plan on heading back to the Manor" She says

"Pleae come back soon Silver, all these lessons and posturing are so boring" Felt whines

.

Alice giggles as the four continue to eat. Alice takes out a wrapped rectangular present and gives it to Felt

.

"I got this for you, I think you'll find it very interesting"

.

Felt tears open the book and reads out the cover

.

"'How to rule the criminal underground and other practices'?"

"From my world, took a minute to write it all down, but I think you'll find great use for it" Alice says as Reinhard looks at her in mock betrayal

.

Felt eagerly reads her book and after a while, Reinhard takes a tired Felt to bed and he, Alice, and Rem stand by the front door

.

"Now that we are alone, I must apologize for Julius's behavior, it was entirely unbecoming of a knight. I thank you for not killing him"

"I'm not sure the others would see it the same way"

"Your right, but they would know better than to act on it"

.

Alice shakes Reinhard's hand and the pair leaves, heading back to the inn her and Rem are staying at

.

* * *

.

Alice and Wilhelm cross wooden swords again, enjoying their spar

.

"You are quite good young lady, its been a while since I've had such an enjoyable workout"

"Thank you, your pretty good as well"

"I've had many years of training"

.

The two cross swords for a while longer, before relaxing, watching the breeze blow along the flowers and trees

.

"My wife, Theresia, she would have loved this view" he says softly

"My Children, Lefiya, Lili, and Wiene, they would have loved it here"

"Parents should never have to bury their children"

"Its supposed to be the other way around, I was broken for a long time after that, even now, I think about them all the time"

.

Alice reaches into her pocket, feeling around for Wiene's Gem, and when it hits nothing, she widens her eyes, frantically checking her other pockets

.

"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

"What's wrong Miss Alice?"

"My gem, my last memento, I can't find it. Rem, where's Rem"

.

Alice quickly bows to Wilhelm and runs to where Rem is

.

"Rem!"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my Gem?" Alice asks in barely restrained panic

"Gem?"

"Rem, Please, I might look calm right now but I'm real close to freaking out" she says shaking and twitching

"Rem remembers Miss Beatrice having it"

.

Alice stops, sheer confusion on her face

.

"What does Beatrice need with it?"

"Rem does not know, she wanted to examine it" She says, trying to deflect the question

"Ok...when we get back, me and Beatrice are having a long conversation" Alice says breathing a sigh relief, happy to know where her gem is, she sits on the bed, taking deep breaths

.

Rem sits next to her, rubbing Alice's shoulders, helping her calm down

.

* * *

.

Alice sits at a table outdoors, Anastasia sits opposite to her

.

"Can we just cut to the chase Miss Hoshin? Politics and Posturing make me tired"

"Me as well, always hated it, so I'll be real, what do you want?"

"Hmm?" Alice replies confused

"My knight challenged you, without my permission, to a duel to the death, that besmirches the reputation of me, him, and the Hoshin Trading Company. That you left him alive makes it doubly so"

"Let's leave it like this then. One day, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but I will come one day and ask you for a favor. That sounds fair"

"I'm the one at the disadvantage here, I have everything to lose, you really are quite shrewd Alice. Was this your plan from the start?"

"No, happy coincidence. But like you said, your at the disadvantage, you can still decline" Alice replies, smile crossing her features

"If I do that, it'll look worse than it already is. So I'll owe you one favor, and that favor can be for anything" She says, her head lowering a bit

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss Hoshin"

.

Alice stands up, walking to the front gate, passing by Julius

.

"That sword, your contracted with an evil spirit in it you know" He replies calmly

"Mind your own damn business. You don't know shit about my sword"

.

Alice leaves, making her way back to the inn, Rem waiting for her with a cup of tea. Alice takes the cup as Rem pours the tea, then one for herself

.

"How was your meeting?"

"Anastasia's still a piece of work, but she knows when to bend the knee" Alice replies, tired from the politics

"Did you accomplish everything you need to in the city? We're leaving tomorrow"

"Yeah, I can't think of anything else, though I was a bit miffed that I couldn't find any books about Yin and Yang Magic"

"How long till we reach the Manor Rem?"

"A day, maybe two" she replies

.

Alice nods and closes her eyes, intent on getting a bit of rest

.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes as two screens appear in front of her

.

* * *

**Update is commencing, for the next week, [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] will be disabled to avoid glitches**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Return by Death] - Passive**  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death.**  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed**  
**\- Current Save Point: [Lugnica Capital: Just after Emilia's Departure]**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Alice looks out the window, noticing what appear to be people deep in the woods, running parallel to them

.

"Picked a real good time to do this didn't it?" Alice mumbles angrily

"Its too quiet" Rem says as Alice unsheathes her sword

.

Rem grasps her chest and gasps, taking several deep breaths

.

"That was Sister, she's in danger, we have to get back quickly..."

.

The head of the green dragon is sliced off as the carriage tips and rolls, throwing Alice to one side, her sword to the other and Rem several meters away. Alice stands up, her whole body aching, a migraine coming on, and her shoulder dislocated. She grabs the wrist of her arm and with a deep breath pushes it back into the socket with a loud popping sound. Alice stumbles to her feet, trying to walk to Rem, nearly falling several times before she feels something impact the back of her head, knocking her out. The witch cultist sheathes the dagger he hit Alice with and goes to pick her up, only to be hit with Rem's Morningstar

.

"Don't you touch her" Rem snarls, her white horn pulling in Mana

.

The three cultists in front of Alice throw their daggers. Rem kicks up a wooden tire, the daggers hitting it, before she kicks it back at them, hitting one of them. Rem kills another with her Morningstar as she lunges at the third, killing him with a kick, before a dagger impacts her shoulder, causing her to drop to one knee

.

"Damn Witch Cultists" She says, remembering what they did to her village

.

One of the Cultists throws a ball of fire at her as Rem holds out her hand

.

"Huma"

.

A translucent blue dome appears around Rem. The fireball impacts it, breaking the barrier, as Rem's hand is burned red

.

"Alice!"

.

When the smoke clears, she watches as one of the cultists carries her away

.

"Bring her back"

.

Rem tries to follow, only to be stopped as more cultists stand in her way

.

"You bastards..."

.

Rem picks up her weapon with her burnt hand

.

"...You stole my sister's horn, and stole my reason to live..."

.

The cultists each summon a fireball as Rem moves forward, the spike ball dragging behind her

.

"...But that wasn't enough, now YOU'VE COME HERE TO STEAL MY REASON TO DIE TOO?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

.

Rem swings her Morning star as a big explosion rocks the forest

.

* * *

**And here starts the Petelgeuse Romanne-Conti Arc, what do you all think the differences will be between this and canon, will it take more loops, less? Will Alice get possessed like Subaru? You'll have to wait and see**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, and tries to rub her aching head, only to realize she is shackled to a wall

.

"Yes, I see, this is certainly an interesting development"

.

Alice looks at the man very close to her, wearing a black and red robe with a hood on the back, he has pale white skin, black eyes, and dark green hair

.

"So tell me, you wouldn't happen to be the one known as Pride now would you?"

.

Alice tries to break the chains but they don't budge an inch

.

"**[Draconic Power]**"

.

Alice speaks the name of her magic as nothing happens

.

"Magic Chains of course, nothing but the best for our esteemed guest"

.

The man bites his finger, causing it to bleed and drip down his hand

.

"I guess your not going to answer me are you?" He says, biting harder and drawing more blood from his finger

.

The man straightens his back and clasps his hands together behind his back

.

"Ah, right, I haven't introduced myself yet. I sometimes forget the social trivialities when I'm excited"

.

The man walks away towards the kneeling dozens of cultists, before turning back around abruptly, the man's eyes glowing red in the darkness. He bows low, head to his knees, one arm behind his back and the other held out to the side

.

"I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, yes" he says, his head rising until he looks Alice in the eyes

.

Alice looks at the man, trying to determine the best course of action, before deciding to remain silent

.

"Now, what has brought you here"

.

From the shadows a Cultist emerges, speaking in broken English

.

"...Dragon...Carriage"

"Really?!…Oh, aren't ground dragon's great?..." Petelgeuse says pacing in a circle

"...They obey diligently and play their roles as a species diligently. Their just fantastic..." he says, looking up, as if preaching to the heavens

"...Killed..." The cultist says

"Of course. Your diligence in following my orders brought the ground dragon, diligence itself, to the ground. Oh my brain trembles, trembles, trembles, trembles"

.

He grasps his head and bends backwards, his head almost touching the ground

.

"Then again, a dead ground dragon is the very definition of Sloth. Nonetheless we must push forward, clean up the area at once, with the day of the ordeal upon us, we must not allow our existence to be discovered. And what of her friend?"

"...Unknown..."

"Well that presents another dilemma. Unknown, if she's alive or dead. That makes you...the truly slothful one"

.

Petelgeuse grabs the cultists head, forcing it into the ground, before shaking and punching him

.

"You fool. With the ordeal before us you let a problem remain? Is this the sincerity you show in return for our Gospel?"

.

He drops the man, who falls to the ground like a puppet without strings

.

"Such an action is Sloth. Its sloth. Its sloth. Its sloth. Its sloth. Its sloth. Please forgive us the sloth that has led us to betray your good will."

.

He grabs his own face, pulling on his skin

.

"We must repay love with love with love with love. Bring the girl here, if she lives kill her, if she doesn't, then bring me her bloody head. Its love, we must repay love with love"

.

All the witch cultists fade into the shadows, including the seemingly dead one, leaving Alice alone with Petelgeuse, who looks at Alice

.

"Now then, Now then, Now then, Now then, Now then, Now then. Tell me, why do such pangs of love hang with sheer abundance on your person? Do you not own a copy of the Gospel?"

.

Alice stares defiantly at him as he pulls out a small black book, presumably the Gospel he was speaking about

.

* * *

**Name: Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti**  
**Level: 39**  
**Title: [Sin Archbishop of Sloth]**  
**Race: [Spirit]**  
**Class: [Witch (False)] Lv: Max**

* * *

.

"How it saddens me to be ignored. I'm treating you so kindly and yet, and yet, and yet, and yet, and yet" he says, his body bent backwards

.

He stands back up, grabbing Alice by her silver hair and forcing her to look at him

.

"In that case, I shall change the order of my questions"

.

He leans in, looking Alice right in the eyes

.

"I want you to tell me what it feels like to become one of my fingers"

.

He places his hand on Alice's chest as it glows a black light. Alice feels pain rushing throughout her body, something new and foreign finding its way to her gate and Mana. As Alice screams Petelgeuse turns when he hears something

.

* * *

**You have been forced to gain [Witch Gene (Sloth)(1/10)]. It allows Petelgeuse to possess you, should he die**

**If you get possessed while [Gamer's Mind] is not active, then you will stay possessed when it becomes active**

* * *

.

Alice widens her eyes before looking to the source of the sound. Cultists rise from the shadows as one is thrown next to Petelgeuse, dead

.

"I found your lair. What have you done?!" Rem yells, her weapon in her hand as Petelgeuse laughs joyously

"How absolutely fantastic this is. A girl, a lone girl, so badly injured yet she presses on for this other girl"

"That's enough of your nonsense Witch Cultist. Your fools to carry out your nefarious acts in Lord Roswaal's Domain without his permission. In my absent Master's stead, I will bring the death penalty upon you"

"Your going to do all that in your battered state. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you really only came here for her right? And if that's the case you should stop saying these tempting things that sound oh so attractive" He says, holding up Alice by her hair

"Don't you touch her"

"What was that?"

"I said DONT YOU TOUCH HER"

.

Rem swings her Morningstar as he exclaims joyfully again, dropping Alice

.

"Ah that is utterly fantastic. A work of art. Tell me, why does such a believer in love like yourself adhere to someone like her"

"You know nothing about Alice you bastard. El Huma"

.

Rem uses the blood of one cultist to make two ice spears, killing another two

.

"Amazing, that was nothing short of amazing" he says, biting his entire hand, blood hitting the floor, forming a puddle

.

As Rem takes out another two, she looks to Alice, smiling at her, feeling like everything is almost over

.

"...My brain...trembles"

.

Rem is hoisted into the air in a cricified position by some kind of invisible force

.

"By the Authority of Sloth, I summon the Unseen Hand. Look at her girl, this is your fault, by not breaking free, you practiced Sloth, and because of that, the girl is dead. You killed her, it was all your doing, more to the point, your lack of doing anything. How awful, how completely awful"

.

Alice's eyes are covered by her hair, when she looks up, her eyes are filled with a fury unseen in her for a very, very long time. He forces her to watch as he twists Rem's body in various ways, ways no one should be able to survive

"I'll kill you" It wasn't a question, nor a promise, it was a statment of an absolute fact

"Hmm, speak up girl"

"I'll kill you, I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will kill you, Petelgeuse"

"Ah, I finally got you to call me by my name. I am so very touched by your kind gesture"

"You bastard, you killed her, the only one I had in this world. You'll pay, I'LL FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU PAY"

"This place has turned into quite the mess hasn't it? I'll just leave it. Time to resume your other duties and rendezvous with the other fingers. The ordeal will proceed on the scheduled day" he says clapping his hands together

.

The cultists dissapear as Petelgeuse looks at Alice again, smile on his face

.

"Now as for you and your position as a finger, you should pray for her love, receive a Gospel and come find us. If not, well I can always make more fingers"

.

He walks away, looking at Rem's body as he passes by

.

"Ah yes, you were also a believer in love weren't you? You sacrificed yourself, defying your own fate. But you fell ust before your feelings reached her, leaving your love with nowhere to go, unknown, unheard, and unrequited"

.

Rem's body falls to the ground

.

"That makes you, a truely slothful one" He says gleefully says as he leaves laughing. As tears streak down Alice's face, she hears a sound and turns. She sees Rem, moving her broken body towards her

.

"Rem, you can stop, its ok" She says as Rem continues coming to her

.

She reaches Alice, who pulls Rem into her chest

.

"I'm here Rem, right here"

"H-h-hu...ma"

.

Blood from the wounds on Alice's wrists and arms freezes and expands, breaking the shackles

.

"Rem, I want you to stay alive for me, we're going to get you home"

"Please...stay...alive"

.

Rem holds up her broken hand, Alice taking it in hers looking into her cerulean eyes

.

"Live...for...me...I...love...you" She says, before her arm falls and eyes close

.

Alice screams, the sound echoing off the cavern walls.

.

* * *

.

Alice stands in front of the cave, cradling Rem's body in her arms

.

"Lets go Rem. **[Draconic Power], [Aspect of the Dragon: Fell Wings]**"

.

Alice sprouts her six wings and takes off, holding Rem close to her. She flies far and fast. Eventually she reaches the Manor. She lands and her wings retract, she carries Rem through, looking at all the carnage, bodies everywhere, cultists, villagers. They find Ram dead against a bulding

.

"You all put up a good fight. Rest for now" Alice says, trying to ease the spirits of Ram and the fallen villagers

.

She walks towards the Manor, the blizzard around them picking up in intensity and before long, only shadows can be seen. Alice hears a sound and turns towards the Manor. She sees a large object, with piercing yellow eyes

.

"Sleep...along with my daughter"

.

Alice falls to the ground, encased in ice, before shattering into a million pieces

.

* * *

"...Stay strong...I love you" The shadowy woman says

After several times in this place, Alice had finally figured out who it was speaking to her

"Satella" She whispers, as the Witch of Envy holds out her hand

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, standing in front of an Appa cart once more

.

"You okay Kid? you look like you've seen a ghost, just like the first time you were here"

.

* * *

**[Return by Death] has corrupted the update, stopping and restarting**

**Update is commencing, for the next week and a half, [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] will be disabled to avoid glitches**

* * *

.

"Even this is looping huh?"

.

Rem comes up holding a bushel of appa's. Alice walks towards Rem slowly, the maid blushing under the intesity of her gaze

.

"Rem?" she asks putting a hand on the maid's shoulder

"Yes"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She says embracing the blue haired maid, tears streaking down the silverette's face

"Look, I hate to interrupt when your just getting heated up, but I can't run a business with you two flirting in front of it"

.

Alice and Rem walk down the street, Alice holding tight to Rem's hand

.

"Alice"

"Hmm?"

"I might be mistaken, but that unpleasant odor, it seems to have grown even stronger on you"

"Well if your worried, just keep holding my hand, then nothing can go wrong" She says, smile on her face

"Yes" Rem says, happy smile on her face as well

.

Rem moves forward a bit, right next to Alice and the two walk forward, one on a path of love and the other a path of vengence. As Alice walks with Rem, her yellow eyes glow red for just a second

.

* * *

.

Alice sits at a table with Anastasia Hoshin, Rem behind Alice, and a small catgirl eating with them inside a small restaurant

.

"The value of goods in the capital is fluctuating, the most valuable being iron products, specifically weapons"

"Almost like preparation for war" Alice says, watching carriages pass by, filled to the brim with weapons

"I suppose its also possible that they don't want to acquire the items, but rather get the economy rolling"

"Its Crusch Karsten isn't it?"

"And how did you come to that assumption hmm" Anastasia says, wiping the mouth of the young cat girl next to her

"There not being very discrete about it in the first place, not to mention I was there not a few days ago, and everyone was running themselves ragged accomplishing suspicious tasks"

"My, my, it appears Duchess Karsten needs to work on her subterfuge"

"Such as you trying to make me forget what happened"

.

Anastasia smiles, like a kid doing something mischievous

.

"Any one thing then, what do you want?"

"Information, about the Witch's Cult and its main Sin Archbishop, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti"

.

As Alice hears many people standing up at once, along with Rem's spike ball hitting the ground. Alice places her sword on the table, still in the sheathe

.

"You should call them off, numbers don't play that much of a difference in such a short space"

"You've certainly come prepared. Its alright everyone, relax" She says clapping her hands as they all sit back down

"How long did you know?" Anastasia asks

"They wear the same uniform as the little one next to you. It was surprisingly obvious for you Miss Hoshin"

.

Anastasia giggles before looking at Alice, her face getting serious

.

"The Witch's Cult has been active for over 400 years, since the time of the original Witches of Sin. Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti has led the cult for just as long, it is unknown how though"

"What else?"

"Each Sin Archbishop has an Authority, a strange power unique to each. Petelgeuse has some kind of telekinetic ability, crushing people, throwing things, all without moving"

"Current locations?"

"The Cult has been far more active in this area lately. Probably due to the silver haired half elf" She muses

"Don't stray too far off track" Alice warns

"There's also the problem with the white whale being spotted around the same area as the cult"

"The White Whale?"

"One of the three great demon beasts, The White Whale, The Black Serpent, and The Great Rabbit. Each capable of taking down armies by themselves"

"What is so dangerous about The White Whale?"

"It emits a fog, once entered, a person is forgotten, their name, identity, everything about them is forgotten, and we only know that much because of special Metia, nothing else"

"Nothing at all?"

"I suppose that it flies could be interesting. But we're getting off topic, next about the Witch's Cult is the Gospel"

.

Alice remembers Petelgeuse showing her a black book

.

"The Gospel is delivered to people, and they become members of the cult. The Gospel can only be read by the person, so nobody can figure out what it says"

"This has been very informative, thank you"

"Your welcome, you certainly got as much as you could. Lets go"

.

Anastasia stands up and claps her hand as all the people in the place leave

.

"What now Alice?" Rem asks

"You trust me right Rem?"

"Rem trusts you with her life"

"We need to get back to the Manor. The Witch Cult is coming, I can't tell you how I know, but they are"

.

The dragon pulled carriage moves fast down the highway, before they stop upon seeing a large merchant contingent

.

"How would you all like to make alot of money very fast?"

.

All the merchants stop talking and look at Alice

.

"We need to evacuate Irlam Village in the Mather's Domain, do that and Lord Roswaal will buy all your goods at full price"

.

After a bit of negotiating, Alice and the Merchants are on the road

.

"Once we pass Flugel's Tree we should be in the Mather's Domain within the early morning"

"Flugel's Tree?"

"History says a man named Flugel planted the tree centuries ago"

.

Alice looks at the magnificent tree, easily the tallest thing in the country, maybe the world. Alice looks to the left, feeling something wrong, noticing one of the carriages is gone

.

"One of them gone? Hey Otto, what happened to the other cart?"

.

A young man in green attire looks at Alice, his face showing confusion

.

"What other cart, what you see is all there is, I'm pretty sure" he says scratching his head

.

Alice widens her eyes, remembering what Anastasia told her

.

* * *

_"What is so dangerous about The White Whale?"_

_"It emits a fog, once entered, a person is forgotten, their name, identity, everything about them is forgoten, and we only know that much because of special Metia, nothing else"_

_"Nothing at all?"_

_"I suppose that it flies could be interesting. But we're getting off topic, next about the Witch's Cult is the Gospel"_

* * *

.

Alice looks around, seeing a white fog rolling in. She looks above her, a shadow overcoming the cart. She sees a monstrous form above her, looking down with two bright yellow eyes

.

"Otto, drive faster" Alice says calmly, deciding panic was not what was needed right now

.

A large roar fills the air, more like a song then a threat. Alice can tell by now, judging by erratic behavior of the others, that they have seen the White Whale as well

.

"Rem, our chances, there not good are they?" Alice asks calmly

"No, not really"

.

Rem's horn appears on her head as she jumps, slamming her Morningstar into the head of the white whale, the creature plummeting to the ground as Rem jumps back on the carriage

.

"That should buy us a moment at least, " She says, her horn disappearing

.

Almost directly after she says that, they see the white whale once more trailing after them

.

"**[Blessing of Magic Caster], [Draconic Power]**"

.

Alice glows bright yellow then dark purple in rapid succession, before she holds out her hand

.

"Please let this work" She whispers, trying a spell for the first time

.

* * *

**…capable of sending a target to another dimension**

* * *

.

"**[Al Shamak]**"

.

* * *

**[Al Shamak] - Active - 500Mp**  
**\- Capable of sending its target to a different dimension**

* * *

.

A black void appears in front of the cart, nothing but darkness on the inside, the mist of the white whale flows into it, revealing the White Whale for the first time. A gigantic body, bone white skin, piercing yellow eyes, a large slightly curved yellow horn on its head. The void moves forward, and the moment it touches its horn, disappears

.

"One more, let me try one more" Alice says, panic entering her voice as she holds out her hand

.

"**[Ur Minya]**"

.

* * *

**[Ur Minya] - Active - 150Mp**  
**\- Yin Magic that creates a purple ring of light around the target that shrinks and binds the target, subsequently spreading across their body.**  
**\- Once the target is bound, a huge purple blue light appears above the target to destroy them.**

* * *

.

A large purple circle appears around the white whale, a bright purple blue light above it lowering down before impacting the white whale, causing it to hit the ground

.

"Go, hurry and drive faster"

.

Several minutes pass, and they all breath a sigh of relief, finally believing they are in the clear

.

"I guess **[Al Shamak]** won't work against someone that much stronger than me, thank god for **[Ur Minya]**" Alice says sliding down the wall of the carriage, breathing a sigh of relief

.

The ride passes far more peacefully, Alice and Rem cuddling, the near death experience making them want the intimate contact and safety that goes with it

.

"Rem"

"Yes?"

"I...I just want to tell you...that I lo..."

.

A loud song like roar is heard, before a large gust of wind nearly blows over their carriage

.

"So I guess it didn't do anything huh?" Alice says, her fear from earlier turning into rage

.

She looks out the back of the carriage, seeing the White Whale, its back charcoal black, but still flying as if not hurt

.

"Rem, my earlier attack did nothing to it, there's literally nothing we can do" Alice says sitting on the edge of the moving carriage

.

Rem sits next to the silverette, her head on Alice's shoulder

.

"Rem is sorry"

"About wha..."

.

Rem places her hand on Alice's forehead, glowing a light blue color, Alice falls forward, Rem catching her and placing her safely against the wall

.

"You've saved Rem enough, now its time for Rem to return the favor" She says as her horn appears, and she holds up her Morningstar

.

Rem stands on the edge, smiling at Alice

.

"You are Rem's hero, you brought her back from her sadness. Rem won't be gone, she'll always be watching over you"

.

Rem steps off the cart, the fog of the white whale obscuring Alice's vision of the scene. Alice's last coherent memory was of the sound of metal on flesh and an evil song from the whale. Alice opens her eyes, hearing the clear pace of the land dragon

.

"Otto, turn around, now"

"No way, I'm sorry your friend's dead but were not, and I'm not suicidal enough to go back"

.

Alice looks back, the fog still spreading, before it expands rapidly, engulfing the carriage, as the great demon beast sings its deadly song

.

"So, you really are after me huh? I guess that's to be expected..."

.

Alice feels a push on her back and before she knows it she is rolling on the ground, Otto laughing like a madman

.

"You said it yourself, it's after you. Take responsibility for it and die, die so I can live"

"Damn coward" Alice says, her body filled with cuts and scrapes, her arm most likely broken, her leg definitely injured

.

Alice turns to see the white whale and she starts running, limp in her run and pain in her side

.

"**[Aspect of the Dragon: Fell Wings]**"

.

With her Mana down to almost nothing, Alice takes off into the air, flying as fast as possible, all the while knowing she doesn't have enough for another spell. Eventually she passes by Irlam Villiage before landing in the Manor. She walks, limping with one leg, and holding her most likely broken arm. Ram and Emilia rush out to meet her

.

"Alice, what happened to you?"

"How bad is it?"

.

They sit Alice down inside the Manor, Emi healing her as best she can

.

"What happened?" Emi asks gently

"The White whale ambushes us, killed everyone, Rem too"

"Alice...who is Rem?" Ram asks confused

.

Alice pales, her eyes as wide as can be

.

"You...you don't remember?" She asks, shaking

"No, but if you tell us who Rem is, maybe we can find her" Emi asks, trying to help

.

Alice puts her hands on her head, tears streaking down her face

.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"Rem, come on you remember right, she was your sister, our friend, the one who helped me save the village, and now you don't remember?!"

"Alice, calm down and explain it to us"

.

Alice sits down and looks up at the two, deciding this loop was useless anyways

.

"I can return by death" Alice says, surprised when nothing happens

.

Alice finds herself again in a void, filled only with black and purple mist. The shadowy hand comes towards her, up her body, caressing her heart gently, before shooting outward. Alice blinks her eyes as Emilia and Ram fall dead, the laughter of the witch filling Alice's ears. She looks around, noting that the sky turned red

.

"You always seem to find trouble I suppose"

.

Alice turns towards the door and sees Beatrice standing there, before she reaches down to the gem on Emilia's neck

.

"Bubby won't come out I suppose" She says as the gem breaks into pieces

"Its not like Bubby's dead, he'll merely return to his original form for a while I suppose"

.

Tears still streaking down her face Alice holds out her hand

.

"**[Sabal]**"

.

Alice grabs the dagger and thrusts it at her own neck, Beatrice stopping the dagger inches from her neck with her bare hand

.

"You would force Betty to watch you kill yourself, that's too cruel a task I suppose"

.

Beatrice holds out her own hand, a portal appearing and sucking Alice, Emi, and Ram into it, Alice hearing one final sentence from the young spirit

.

"At least this way you'll have the decency to die where I can't see you I suppose" She says as the portal closes

.

The portal drops the three into a clearing, Alice holding both Emi and Ram. She looks at them, before looking up, finding herself surrounded by members of the Witch's Cult

.

"I've been waiting ever so patiently for you, believer in love. I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, YES!"

.

As the insane Archbishop preaches his name to the heavens, Alice looks at him, unsure how to proceed

.

"My, what a diligent little taskmaster you are, taking the half devil girl's life in the name of the ordeal"

.

He prances around before looking back at the trio

.

"I mean look at her, she can't even survive one ordeal let alone one of the Sins, how would she have ever been able to contain our blessed Satella?"

"You want Satella to possess her?"

"Exactly, ah such diligence in your task, you bring her before us, very good, very good, good, good"

.

From behind Petelgeuse, several black hands emerge and move towards Emilia, Alice ducks to the side, preventing that

.

"Wait a minute, did you see the Unseen Hand just now?"

.

He grabs his head, shaking himself back and forth

.

"This isn't fair, this isn't right, its a mistake, a mistake"

.

He starts biting his fingers, drawing blood before biting another

.

"My authority, the Unseen Hand, my love, no one can be allowed to see it. You hear me, no one!"

.

His expression turns crazed, a dozen hands emerging from his back, shooting at Alice

.

"That's enough"

.

Large spikes of ice impace the Unseen Hands. Alice and Petelgeuse both turn to see Puck, livid expression on his face, hundreds of ice spears in the air around them

.

"Just what are you doing to my daughter, you worthless scum? Die"

.

The ice lances shoot forth, hitting the cultist, turning their bodies into ice

.

"Oh my brain, it trembles"

"Hey Puck"

"Be quiet Alice, I don't want to..."

.

Alice watches as the Unseen Hands gather around him, crushing him into a ball

.

"My what complacency and negligence, that is sloth. Should have seized the moment and killed me when you had the chance but its too late, even with the element of suprise you failed to do what you needed to do"

"Foolishness"

.

The ball of Unseen Hands explodes as a blizzard sets in, quickly freeing the grass and trees

.

"If you truly want to kill me, then grow a thousand shadows, half of what Satella could"

.

As Puck speaks he turns into a large monstrous form, swinging his paw and tail, taking out many of the frozen cultists

.

"So this is your true form, huh Puck?"

"You recognize me Alice?"

"Of course I would, form isn't that important when I know your power"

.

"Unbelievable, this is unbelievable. It cannot be. It simply cannot be. My spirit, my faith, everything I've devoted my love to. Dying at the hands of a mere spirit"

.

Petelgeuse bites his fingers, coming to the realization of his death

.

"A human who's only lived a few decades shouldn't talk to the spirit about time"

"Time has absolutely nothing to do with the depth of one's faith. I wish you wouldn't compare me to someone like you, a being who lives for eternity but spends most of it doing nothing"

.

Ice creeps up Petelgeuse's body, his eyes and nose bleeding and freezing

.

"My brain, its trembling, trembling, trembling"

"Death isn't even a punishment. This is why I hate all of your kind"

"The ordeal has finally been completed, even if my body dies my wishes will be carried to the exalted Witch's side and I shall receive her love. Oh how I look forward to our awaited reunion"

.

Petelgeuse laughs as Puck crushes him with his paw

.

"He quit while he was ahead. Now then Alice, let's have a little talk" He says getting closer to Alice

"I didn't mean to..."

"Be quiet, you let Lia die, and in accordance with my contract with Lia, I will now destroy the world"

"The whole world, you really were like her father weren't you?" She says softly, knowing such pain

"Lia is, Emilia is my entire reason for existing, there's no point living in a world without her"

.

Puck looks to the side as Alice falls to the ground, ice beginning to cover her

.

"The fog closes in, Gluttony, I suppose they call it the white whale now"

.

Puck moves towards the fog, Alice's last sight, is The White Whale and Puck, ready to fight. Alice opens her eyes, the sudden warmth and sun causing her to pause and look up at the sun

.

"Freezing, an easier but unpleasant way to die" She mutters

"Alice, are you alright?"

.

Alice turns and sees Rem, beautiful, kind Rem, Alice takes her hand and runs, Rem struggling to keep pace

.

"Alice...where are we going?"

.

They stop at the top of a tall structure, the entire capital being seen from the top

.

"Sorry Rem, I wasn't thinking too straight and I didn't explain. Sorry if I scared you"

"Really, you mustn't do that, I know your giving a lot of thought to our situation when you do things like this, though I liked it when you were a bit forceful" she says blushing

.

Alice doesn't speak for a while, her thoughts still gathering from the two previous loops

.

"Honestly, I think I've always had the solution to the current problem. I was just my pride getting in the way, what little of it I gained in this world"

.

Rem looks at her confused and Alice keeps going

.

"In any other circumstance I would have already done it, but I was stubborn, trying to tell myself there was a better way, that I could be better. I never knew when to give up you know?"

"But that's one of the things I find so wonderful about you" Rem says as Alice smiles

"Yeah, but I finally realized what I need to do, that will fix everything"

"And what is that?"

"Rem, lets just run, as far as we can go. Anastasia owes me one, so she can get us a place in Kararagi, where I can protect you, keep you safe"

"Alice...what are you..."

"Nothing will ever come between us again, I'll do anything to keep you safe, so please...don't leave me"

.

Rem watches in concern as tears streak down Alice's face

.

"Alice, it sounds like your serious. You've had another good idea right, one that will benefit Miss Emilia?"

"No, just you and me Rem, I can get over them, but I don't want to lose you. I know it'll be hard at first, but we can have a life together"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm a coward Rem, I'll do anything to protect me and mine, and whoever gets in my way gets crushed, that's who I am Rem"

"Your wrong, you saved Sister and I, you protected Miss Emilia"

"Because I was trying to be better than what I was. But I'm just a coward, that's okay though, they can call me whatever they want as long as I have you" Alice says, her eyes hollow

"This is all so sudden, I can't think straight"

"I know and I'm sorry, but please, come with me Rem"

.

Tears appear in the corner of Rem's eyes as she smiles

.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't. We already have a plan right? Were supposed to talk and laugh as we go towards the future together"

"We can do that, once we get to Kararagi..."

"I've thought about it too you know"

.

Rem looks up at the sky, her eyes far off

.

"Once we got to Kararagi, we would rent a place to stay, and as long as there was work, we'd find a way to get by. Lord Roswaal educated me, so it would be easy to find work in Kararagi. I could see you as an alchemist, coming up with all sorts of potions and inventions, we'd eventually get a house together, maybe open up a little shop of our very own"

.

Alice looks at her, seeing that life and smiling, seeing how wonderful it would be

.

"Kararagi is a very thriving place, I'm sure we could make money on something you've created. And maybe once the income is stable...we could find a way to have children"

.

Rem blushes a bit, covering her face with her hands

.

"They would be half demon and half human, so I'm sure they'd be feisty, but I know they'd be completely adorable, whether we had a boy or a girl, twins or even triplets"

.

Rem lowers her hands, tears running down her face

.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be all fun and good times, and I know everything wouldn't work out the way I imagined it, but no matter what happened, I'd always be there by your side"

"Rem..."

"We'd grow old together, I'm sorry to do such a thing, but I'd like to die before you, quietly in the home we made together, lying on a bed, my hand in yours, surrounded by our children and their children and I'd say that I lived such a happy life. Then with all of you there, I'd take my last breath. If I could do that, I would die happily, so very happily"

.

Alice looks at Rem, seeing her resolved face, Alice realizes that it wasn't going to work

.

"I would be more than happy to go with you, but your not smiling, your scared and desperate, and even though I do not know the cause, I know you can overcome it"

.

Rem looks at Alice, who recoils a bit, rarely having someone with this much faith in her

.

"I would love a future like that, you wanting me to come with you when you leave everything behind, it makes me happy"

"Then why..."

"Because if we run away now, the Alice I'd be leaving behind is the Alice I love most. So please, tell me what's bothering you so"

.

Alice shakes her head

.

"If you can't tell me, then trust me, I'll do something to make it right"

.

In Alice's head appears the image of Rem, broken and bloodied, saving her from dying

.

"If nothing else, then we should return to the Manor, where we can discuss things calmly"

.

Alice shakes her head again, a bitter laugh escaping

.

"I've thought about it Rem, believe me I truly have. If we go back, The White Whale will stop us, if we make it through, The Witch Cult will have killed everything"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can Return by..."

.

Alice feels the Witch grip her heart as Rem notices Alice's pain, rushing forward to catch a falling Alice

.

* * *

**\- 30% Hp for speaking about [Return by Death]**

* * *

.

"I think I understand, you truely cannot speak about it. That's alright, Rem trusts you"

"How can you have so much faith in me Rem?"

"Its easy to give up Alice, but it doesn't suit you. Rem does not know who you were before, but the Alice that Rem knows never wants to give up, and wants to save as many as possible"

"I've killed people Rem"

"So have I"

"I've massacred people"

"What is Rem's fight against the Witch Cult but a desire to massacre a set of people"

"Your really don't understand, I'm Evil"

"No, your not. Listen to Rem, your the type of person who never gives up halfway through. You always smile when you talk, about the past, the present, or the future"

.

Alice manages to stand on her own, she looks at Rem, who smiles softly at her

.

"I know for certain, you are not one to give up on the future, no matter what happens or what tries to stop you"

"I'm not a good person"

"Yes, you are, and I know you won't give up, not on me, Miss Emilia, Sister, or Lord Roswaal. That isn't who you are, not anymore"

"Rem, I wanted to die for a long time now"

"Then why were you making that potion?"

.

Alice widens her eyes, a chill rushing up her back

.

"Rem doesn't know what it does, but she can feel the power that was rolling off it. You made it so that you could be useful, save people, to be a good person"

.

Rem places her hand on Alice's shoulder

.

"I love it when you run your hand along my hair. I feel we can understand each other without saying a single word, just through that bit of contact. I love the sound of your voice, hearing you speak a single word makes my heart flutter. I love what I see in your eyes, their often hard and serious, but when your kind to someone, or talking about your family, Rem can see so much love in your eyes when they soften. I love when we hold each other, it makes me feel safe and warm. I love when we walk together, how you always turn and make sure I'm walking with you, never leaving me behind. I love you, Alice. When you tell me all the bad things you've done, it makes me want to tell you all the good reasons why I love you"

.

"Why do you care so much Rem, for someone like me?"

.

"Because...your my hero, Alice. Back in that dark forest, when I didn't know who I was anymore, you were the one who saved me. When I woke up, unable to move, and sister was exhausted from using too much magic, you faced down the Mabeasts so we could escape. Your life was in real danger, and you knew that, yet you used everything, even that magic you hated so that we could escape. You made your way back to me again. When you woke up, you smiled at me and said the words I wanted to hear most, from the one I wanted the most to hear them from.  
My time has been stopped for so very long, but when you appeared, it started back up again, all because of you"

.

"Rem, I've put you through a lot haven't I?" Alice asks, drawing the blue haired maid into a hug

"Its always been you Alice, your kindness thawed my frozen heart. I don't think you know how happy that made me that day, the joy was overflowing, I couldn't hold back the tears"

.

Alice pulls back, staring into Rem's cerulean orbs

.

"Do you understand Alice? That's why I believe that no matter what evil things may happen, even when no one believes in you, you'll find a way to overcome them. Because your Rem's Hero, and she'll never stop believing in you. Let's start here Alice, right here and now, lets start everything again from square one, no, from zero"

.

Alice laughs, a joyous and happy laugh as she wipes Rem's tears

.

"Yeah, lets start everything again"

"If you have trouble standing alone, I'll support you, didn't you say the same to me that morning? Show me how awesome you can be Alice, show me the Hero you are"

.

The two hold each other for a while longer, before Alice walks forward and speaks, new determination in her voice

.

"My name is Alice Grima, and my story starts once again, right here and now, from Zero"

.

She declares her intent to the sky, as Rem looks on in awe. For one brief moment, Rem sees an image of Alice, with red hair, light purple eyes, and six feathery wings, leaning on a black scythe stuck in the ground, nodding towards the two before disappearing

.

"You truly are the only one who could have convinced me Rem"

"And why is that?"

.

Alice presses her lips to Rem's causing the blue haired maid to widen her eyes, before wrapping her arms around Alice's neck. When the two pull back, their faces are flushed and happy

.

"Because I love you Rem"

.

Tears fill Rem's eyes again, her happy expression throwing away any aspect of doubt that was in Alice's heart upon seeing such a pure and innocent face

.

"Rem loves you too"

.

Alice leans in for another kiss, before they both pull back and sigh, happy looks on both their faces

.

"Rem"

"Yes?"

"Your Sister's gonna kill me isn't she?"

"For once, Rem does not care if here sister approves or not. If need be, Rem will protect you from her"

.

After a while has passed, the two walk through the street, hand in hand as Alice swipes through a few screens

.

* * *

**[Return by Death] has corrupted the update, stopping and restarting**

**Update is commencing, for the next week and a five days, [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] will be disabled to avoid glitches**

* * *

.

"Rem, does the Mather's domain have anything valuable?" Alice asks  
.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

"Rem, does the Mather's domain have anything valuable?" Alice asks

"Are you serious?" Crusch asks, her, Felix, and Wilhelm all suprised

.

Alice sits forward, resting her head on her hands, her face deathly serious

.

"I would never joke about something of this magnitude. I propose an alliance between the Emilia and Crusch camps for the purpose of defeating the white whale and the Witch's Cult"

"The White Whale?"

.

A chill erupts around the room as it is flooded with Wilhelm's killing intent, before it disappears

.

"Please forgive my indiscretion, I suppose I still have much to learn"

"I must say, it certainly is out of nowhere that you bring up The White Whale and the Witch's Cult"

"No, it really isn't, your not especially discrete in your goal of its subjugation"

"I suppose so, but that in and of itself is not enough to warrant an alliance"

"Fair enough, so then, what about equal mining rights to the magic stones in the Mather's Domain"

"I believe this is where I come in"

.

Anastasia walks in the room with the head of the Lugnica Treasury, Russel Fellow

.

"You sure took your time didn't you?"

"There's always a perfect time to join negotiations, I heard the gist and putting down the white whale is something I'm all for. For us business folk whether the creature is around or not is a life or death matter. So our mercenary team will help with whatever you need"

"So then, I think you were about to say something else Alice" Crusch says

"I know the exact time and location of the White Whale's next appearance" Alice says, causing Crusch to look at her with dead serious expression on her face

"How sure are you of this information?"

"Completely"

"Your not lying, though I do wonder how you came to know such information"

"So you know when I'm lying?"

"Telling lies gets you nyowhere with Miss Crusch, she has the divine protection of wind reading" Felix says

"When a person tells a lie, a certain wind blows around them, I can see that wind"

.

Alice smirks, that fact playing into her hand even more

.

"Oh, I'm also cursed by the way, I can't speak about certain things or else it hurts me"

"Your telling the truth, but I would still like some proof" Crusch says as Rem narrows her eyes

"Fine, I know all these things because I can Return by..."

.

Alice holds her chest as Satella grasps her heart, Rem putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

.

* * *

**\- 10% Hp for speaking about [Return by Death]**

* * *

.

"Alright then, I still have questions about how the Witch Cult factors in, but for now, it seems we have an Alliance"

.

Alice and Crusch shake hands and Alice relaxes into the chair

.

"Can we be blunt now? all this negotiating and politics hurts my head" Alice says rubbing her eyes

"And yet your so very good at it. As you ready for the subjugation, be sure to patronize the Hoshin Company" Anastasia says walking off

.

Russel Fellow speaks for another moment, talking about how the Magic Stones will help the economy before he leaves as well

.

"I must thank you, for allowing an old man to slay the creature that took my wife from me" Wilhelm says with a bow

"You are very welcome, I fought what took my family away from me, I'm happy to do the same for you"

"You have my deepest respect and most humble gratitude, equal to that which I offer my Lady, Duchess Crusch Karsten"

.

A while later, after everything has calmed down, Alice looks over to Crusch, curious about her ability

.

"Miss Karsten, I want you to tell me if this is a lie" Alice asks as she nods, curious

"My name...is Alice Grima"

.

She widens her eyes, jaw dropping

.

"T-that's impossible, how is that both true and a lie?"

.

Alice sighs, rubbing her temples

.

"I was afraid of that"

"How did you do that?"

"Alice Grima is someone I used to be, apparently I'm not quite back there yet, don't worry too much about it" Alice says waving her off

"Your getting even more interesting Miss Grima"

"Alice...I'm not her, not yet"

"Crusch then"

"Your still awake huh" Felix says sitting next to Alice, both off to the side, watching everyone gather supplies

"No one can really sleep on a night like this, a night before war"

"Look out at them Alice, everyone here wants the creature dead, their nyall going into this willingly"

"And I suppose a few coming out of retirement for this" Alice says looking over to a group of older men

"Wilhelm invited them, there here for the same reason he is, they've nyall lost people to the whale"

"This reminds me of back then, of the creature that took my family"

"Did you beat it?"

"Eventually, destroyed it completely, but this sight, of people readying for war, reminds me so much of it, it's almost like I'm back there again" Alice says, her mind going back to that day

"We're just barely going to make it you nyow? We'll be driving through the night and only just get there in time"

"I suppose so"

"We're about to head out Alice" Rem says, coming into Alice's room

"I'll be there in a second, just, don't let anyone come in here for a moment, please"

.

Rem nods her head and closes the door. Alice sits cross-legged on her bed, steeling her resolve, she speaks to the empty room

.

"Satella, lets you and I make a deal" Alice says as shadows seem to coalesce in the center of the room

.

* * *

.

"So I can just have one?" Alice says looking at the ground dragons

"Sure, if you can find one that likes you. Many of them are very prideful" Felix says

.

Alice walks down the line of them, stopping near a lithe black one with orange eyes. She holds out her hand and the dragon nuzzles her head against it

.

"I'm surprised, that species of ground dragon is known for being very prideful and difficult, but it took to you right away"

"I've always had a special affection for dragons" Alice says, rubbing the ground dragon's head

"Careful Alice, your making poor Rem pouty wouty"

"I'm not pouty whatever you said. I'll be nice to it, I promise. I can do it"

.

Alice watches in mild amusement as the Oni Maid and Ground Dragon seem to stare each other down

.

* * *

.

Back in the Karsten Manor, everyone talks amongst themselves as they ready to leave

.

"My lady was talking about you, your the star of this little show aren't you"

.

Alice turns to see a fur covered man with a dog like face, ears and snout. The logo of the Hoshin Trading Company on his shoulder

.

"Your with Anastasia then?"

"Sure am, I'm Ricardo, Head of the Iron Fang Mercenary Team"

.

He goes over to Anastasia, not waiting for a response

.

"Must be the pride of Anastasia and the Hoshin's, the Iron Fang. Impressive, they do look rather formidable" Crusch says, her plate armor clanking as she walks over

"You ready for the fight?"

"Of course, to be honest, I'm more surprised your participating"

"And why is that?" Alice says, her tone even

"You just started retraining Magic didn't you, its not even been a month and a half yet"

"You'd be surprised what training with the Sword Saint will do for you."

"You needn't worry about Alice's fighting ability, she saved my life from a pack of Mabeast thanks to her power" Rem says

.

Alice runs her hand across Rem's hair, the girl blushing and leaning into the touch, her eyes closed

.

"The time has come Miss Crusch" Felix says

"Right"

.

Crusch stands before everyone, Felix and Wilhelm next to her as she speaks to everyone

.

"400 years, since The White Whale created by the Jealous Witch made the world its hunting ground. Trampling the weak and dominating the land as if it were it's owner. 400 years have passed, countless lives have been lost to the beast in that time, given the unscrupulous nature of its fog, the number of graves we cannot inscribe with names will only rise. But the days of helplessness and sitting idle end today, those of us gathered here will end it. We will strike down The White Whale and prevent any further tragedy.  
We will give the despair that fell short of true sorrow the chance to shed long overdue tears. We move out! Our destination is Flugel's Tree on the Lifaus Highway, to slay the white whale, with our own hands"

.

Crusch raises her sword as they all cheer and let out a battle cry

.

* * *

.

Alice rides on the Ground Dragon, Rem holding onto her waist

.

"Hey, your looking kinda gloomy"

.

Ricardo rides over, on the back of a large wolf like creature

.

"Its nothing, just thinking about the battle ahead"

"That's a nice ground dragon you got there"

"I think so too" Alice says patting the head of the female ground dragon

"We from Kararagi like our Ligers, their not as strong as Ground Dragons, but their much faster"

.

Alice looks back, seeing the weaker Liger's carrying the cargo, she looks at Ricardo curiously, before he nods his head, understanding her unspoken question

.

"If you think The White Whale's our only enemy, your gonna have the rug pulled out from under ya..."

.

An image of Petelgeuse and the Witch Cult runs through Alice's head

.

"...After all, if the White Whale's around, the Cult won't be too far behind" He says, his voice getting deathly serious

.

He rides ahead, making jokes and easing everyone's nerves

.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rem asks, seeing the tension in her form

"This is the first large scale fight I've had in a long time. My power's are far less then they were, so I don't know how it'll go"

"You'll be fine Alice, they'll all see what a hero you are" Rem says, lying her head on Alice's back

.

* * *

.

Alice sits by the campfire, Rem next to her as they watch the sun fade and night set in

.

"So the White Whale is coming here? Honestly, I'm opposed to using the Witch's scent to draw it here" Rem says, looking into the fire with Alice

"Yeah, me too a bit, but if we get rid of the White Whale, then the Witch Cult will be next" Alice says, her voice filled with hatred

"It worries me Alice"

.

Alice pulls Rem into a hug, resting her head on top of Rem's

.

"I worry about you too, but don't worry, I'll do anything to keep you safe, no matter what I have to do"

.

Alice and Rem sit on the Ground Dragon, now named Patrasche. Alice looks up, seeing the White Whale eclipsing part of the Moon. Alice whips the reigns as the black dragon rushes forward

.

"Let him have it Rem, **[Ur Sabal]**"

"El Huma"

.

From Rem's hand, four spears of ice shoot up. From the area around them, hundreds of dark gold daggers and longswords appear and shoot at the whale as well. They impact the whale as blood falls to the ground, starting the battle. Off to the side, Crusch smiles at them, shaking her head

.

"Follow those two into battle!"

.

Everyone charges after the two, and with the Magic cannons firing, and the battle cries echoing for miles, the historic battle commences

.

"Their firing the Night Finisher, you should probably close your eyes" Rem says

.

A loud blast echoes in the air as a large projectile shoots past the white whale and explodes, turning the night to day. The White Whale roars, a shockwave shooting outward. As the whale starts to chase after Rem and Alice, a large gash appears in its head

.

"That's Miss Crusch's sword art, the intangible sword with no regard for range" Rem says

.

The whale starts back at Crusch and her army, as Alice turns around the Dragon

.

"Here we go Rem, part 2. Question, can you hear what I say if I'm up there with the whale"

"It is highly unlikely"

"Good, Rem, give me a boost"

.

Rem launches Alice into the air, towards the direction of the whale, who is impacted with another round of magic cannon fire

.

"**[Blessing of Magic Caster], [Draconic Power], [Aspect of the Dragon: Fell Wings]**"

.

As her aura shifts from yellow to dark purple, she sprouts her wings and flies towards the creature, who continues towards the Crusch camp. Alice stops and watches as she sees Wilhelm

.

"14 years, that's how long I've dreamed of nothing but this day. Fall here and leave your corpse behind"

.

He leaps to the head of the beast, stabbing his sword into it, before running along its body, his sword drawing an ever-growing gash

.

"How wonderfully cooperative of you monster, coming here to be slain"

.

As he continues to slash into the beast, it bucks wildly, flying into the air, fliping, whatever it takes to get Wilhelm off its body

.

"Amazing"

.

Alice watches as the man falls to the ground, landing on his ground dragon as the whale follows him, causing the Iron fang to get their chance to attack its flank

.

"Fall back"

.

Crusch slashes her sword again, a crescent wave shooting towards the creature and drawing an enourmous gash in its side

.

"Fire"

""Al Goa""

.

Streams of fire shoot towards the whale, hitting it and causing a large explosion. When the smoke dissipates, the whale appears unburned, its only wounds the slashes from swords

.

"Magic isn't working is it?" Alice says, landing next to Ren

"Its white hair disperses Mana around its body, making attacks far less effective" Rem says

.

Alice watches as Wilhelm carves out the creatures eye, wondering if she was even needed. The Whale's one remaining eye turns from yellow to red and it lets out an ear piercing shriek and releases its fog, covering the creature and the area.

.

"What's it doing?"

.

Alice and Ram ride the dragon as far as they can, listening to Crusch's retreat orders, along with the White Whale's song and the death cries of soldiers

.

"We'll then, I think I'll have to try this again, sorry you'll have to hear this Rem, I just hope no one else does" Alice says taking off into the fog

.

She looks around, feeling out where about where the whale should be, before letting out a phrase that would once again change everything

.

* * *

_**"Satella, lets make a deal, you and I"**_

_**.**_

_**The shadows of the room coalesce in the center, until a vision of Emilia appears, wearing a black dress made of shadows**_

_**.**_

_**"...What...want?"**_

_**"One of the witch genes are within me, I want to you to grant it enough power to make me a witch"**_

_**"...Only...Temporary"**_

_**"That's fine, will it grant us enough power to fight the white whale?"**_

_**"...Yes...declare...it"**_

_**"Declare what?"**_

_**"...When...time...comes"**_

_**.**_

_**Satella places a hand on Alice's chest, black glow covering the entire room**_

_**.**_

_**"Nothing you want in return Satella?"**_

_**"No...You asked...I give...I love you"**_

_**.**_

_**Satella disappears into the shadows as Rem barges in, her eyes narrow and her Morningstar out, as she sniffs the air**_

_**.**_

_**"Don't worry Rem, I just got a bit more power is all" Alice says placating the Oni Demon**_

_**"You'll be like us...if you kill him" Satella whispers in Alice's ear as an image of Petelgeuse enters her mind**_

* * *

.

"**Of the Witches of Sin, I temporarily represent Sloth, and my name...is Alice Grima**" Alice says

.

From her back, hundreds of Unseen Hands emerge, forming a dome around her and spreading out, pushing all the fog away until it is dispersed completely. When the fog disperses, they see that the White Whale has multiplied, becoming three, each with the telltale purple magic circle hanging over its head like a Halo

.

"No matter how many appear, I will slay the White Whale"

.

Alice watches as Wilhelm lunges towards the closes one, slashing at it until it swallows him whole, taking off and swimming through the air with the other two

.

"Hurry, if we get him out soon, we can still save him. **[Triple Maximize Magic: Ur Sabal]**"

.

Thousands of daggers and longsword appear, going towards the three white whales, impacting them all. Rem shoots upwards, swinging her morning star at its head, before falling and being caught by Alice

.

"Sorry you had to find out this way" She says

"Rem trusts Alice, I know you are not one of them, you stole it from them, and that makes Rem happy"

"We'll talk more later, but right now we have a job to do"

.

Rem's horn appears and she smiles at Alice, who throws her at the nearest white whale

.

"Alice"

.

She flies down to Crush, hovering near her

.

"It's strange isn't it, if there were three, then why were we not aware of it" She says as Alice nods

"I think its time to show you magic from my world Crusch, watch closely now" Alice says smiling

.

She takes off, landing on the second white whale's back, digging her sword into its flesh, she runs along its back, drawing runes and letters

.

"Lets see if this will even work"

.

She flies into the air and throws her sword into the center of the circle

.

"Go back to the fire where you belong"

.

The magic circle ignites and a large explosion covers the area, leaving only two white whales remaining

.

"Alice, can you do that again?"

.

* * *

**Mp with [Blessing of Magic Caster] and [Draconic Power]:**  
**750/4144**

* * *

.

"I don't think so. That took nearly everything I had"

.

Alice flies low, grabbing her sword and rushing towards the whale, stabbing it, curiously dealing far more damage

.

"It's weaker, that's it"

.

Alice flies towards Crusch

.

"The Whale, it split itself in three, I took one, but of those two, the highest one is the brain, if we take it out, then the other will die as well"

.

Crusch's forces take out the other whale, before Wilhelm, crawls out of the hole in its belly

"Not skilled enough. I was careless" he says before passing out

.

The twin cat people come up and take Wilhelm to Felix, as Alice looks at the whale, the third flying high still and the first rejoining it

.

"Look, I can bring it low, but I don't know if I can kill it"

"You bring it low, we'll handle the rest" Crusch says

.

Rem walks up to them, her horn shining brightly as her Morningstar drags behind her

.

"Hey Sweetie, the ends coming you know, I'm gonna end it"

"Please be safe"

"Of course, I promised you a talk didn't I" Alice says pecking Rem on the lips

.

Alice flexes her wings, everyone in the camp gasping as the look upon the wings on her back close up. She takes off into the air, past the low flying whale to the tallest one

.

"I can feel it, I only have maybe another minute, so lets see what the Unseen Hand can really do"

.

Alice stands at eye level with the real white whale grinning. The Unseen Hands gather around her, forming one large hand that grabs the creature's horn and forces it into a nosedive, landing on the ground

.

"Crusch, Rem, NOW!"

"Al Huma"

.

A large ice spear shoots from Flugel's tree pinning the creature to the ground

.

"Wilhelm, this belongs to you"

"Thank you, my Lady Karsten"

.

Wilhelm brandshes his sword, before Alice stops him

.

"You would stop me from killing the creature?"

"No, I'd give you a blade capable of doing the Job. **[El Sabal]**"

.

A black and gold longsword appears and she hands it to him, the blade looking ready to cut the very air

.

"Use it well, I used up the rest of my magic to do it" Alice says, her wings fading into nothing

"Thank you, my friend" He says taking the blade

.

He walks towards the creature, raising the blade, power rolling off it.

.

"Sleep, for all eternity"

.

He slashes the blade, and in one movement, cleaves the beasts head from its body, the single flying white whale dissapears. Alice and Crusch leave Wilhelm to his moment as they face the others

.

"The White Whale has finally fallen. The Mabeast of Fog that has kept us in fear and terrorized the world for 4 centuries, by the hand of Wilhelm van Astrea, was defeated"

.

Everyone cheers while Alice and Rem stand off to the side, Alice swiping through a few screens that had appeared

.

* * *

**You have helped defeat the White Whale. [Usurper II] has activated. Please select 3:**

* * *

**[5000 Exp]**

* * *

**Skills: [Fog of Elimination], [Fog of Mental Contamination] , [Triplication]**

* * *

**[+ 100 Def], [+ 100 Res]. (Useless due to Maximized stats)**

* * *

**[+ 50 Mag], [+ 50 Wis]**

* * *

**[List of everyone forgotten by Gluttony/The White Whale]**

* * *

**[History of Gluttony/The White Whale]**

* * *

.

Alice reads through them all, not really wanting the Whale's abilities or its history, so she selects **[5000 Exp], [+ 50 Mag], [+ 50 Wis]**, and **[List of everyone forgotten by Gluttony/The White Whale]**

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 4**  
**[Wizard] Class has reached Level 19**

* * *

.

* * *

**Current Stats:**

**Name: Alice**

**Level: 19 EXP: 1100/1250**

**Title: [The Usurper]**

**Race: [Human] (?)**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv 4/5 - Exp: 6250/10000**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv 19/25 - Exp: 1200/1400**

**HP: 2750/2750 HP Regen: 27.5 per minute**

**MP: 3425/3425 MP Regen: 34.25 per minute**

**Str – 55 (Max)**

**Vit – 55 (Max)**

**Mag – 75 + 12 + 50 = 137**

**Spd – 55 (Max)**

**Wis – 75 + 12 + 50 = 137**

**Def – 40 (Max)**

**Res – 40 (Max)**

**Status Points: 8 + 20 = 28**

**Perk Points: 0**

**Summary: Alice is an old soul, having lived over 2700 years, before being reborn human once more...for now. She is not able to die, because of [Return by Death], but now that she has a goal, she is determined to use this ability to its fullest. She is a prodigy with Magic, her [Wizard] Class further emphasizing her abilities, along with [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic]. Additionally there is the possibility to take on [Authorities] from the [Witches of Sin] and become a [Witch] herself**

* * *

.

* * *

**The Following Skills have been gained due to [Wizard] Class level up:**

**Level 19: [Death Kneel Aura] changes to Active**

**[Death Kneel Aura] - Active - 1/100 - 20Mp per minute**  
**\- A shimmering gray aura surrounds the user that feeds on the souls of the creatures who die within it.**  
**\- if HP of the creature is less than 10, kills the creature and empowers the user**  
**\- Range: 30 feet**  
**\+ 1 to Strength**  
**\+ 1 to Magic**  
**\+ 1 to Wisdom**

* * *

.

"Take this Rem" Alice says, pulling a potion out of her inventory

"What is it?" She asks, examining the red potion

"A healing potion, you don't have those here do you?" Alice asks as Rem shakes her head

.

Rem takes the potion and her wounds all dissapear

.

"Alchemy was always a hobby of mine, how else could I have made the potion at the Manor"

"Rem wonders what that potion is?"

"Well, its made to..."

"Hey, how'd you two heal so fast" Felix says walking over to them and examining her and Rem

"A secret, maybe I'll tell you someday" Alice says smiling

.

* * *

.

Alice stands with Crusch, them looking over the carcas of the whale, having a conversation and Alice handing her the list of people killed by The White Whale

.

"...Come join my household and let me properly express my gratitude for your aid"

"I'm sorry but no. Maybe if you were the one who found me first, but Emi did, I have a life at that Manor, and right now, that's where I think I belong"

"I already figured that, but hearing it still stings a bit. Enjoy the time with your loved ones, temporary Witch of Sloth"

"You heard huh? It's probably better you don't ask how I did that, though the Witch Cult will attack soon, I'd love the help in taking them down"

"Would the Archbishop of Sloth happen to be there?"

"Yeah, and if he dies, then I would become the Witch of Sloth you know?"

"It'd be nice for there to be a Witch with a good purpose for once"

"Your far too trusting Lady Crusch"

"No, I'm just a good judge of character. We'll discuss more later, I do owe you quite a large debt" She says walking off

"We've lost more than anticipated, we had to call for reinforcments" Ricardo says, looking at the approaching riders

.

Alice's anger rises a bit upon seeing Julius among the riders, before a kiss from Rem pulls her back to reality

.

"Alright then, lets get started" Alice says, her arm around Rem, and a grin on her face

.

* * *

.

"The Authority of Sloth is not telekinesis, but the ability to create an invisible hand, of which he can create several"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I can see them. Apart from that, he is extremely mad, one word against Satella or him sends him into a panic, we can use that as an opportunity to attack"

"Is there anything else?"

"He is a spirit, he uses this to possess others when his body dies, any who are either his fingers, or have spirit contracts are at risk and need to stay away from him"

"And why should we believe a word you say?"

"Because Crusch trusts me" Alice says, silencing her critics

.

Alice hears Rem's spike ball drop behind her

.

"And if you've got a problem with that, you can take it up with her" Alice says, smiling

"We'll get moving soon, everyone get ready" Alice says as everyone goes to prepare

.

Alice walks away, Rem following, they pass by Julius and stop

.

"My sword, the one you claim is evil, is called the Excalibur Morgan, The Black Sword of Ultimate Light. No matter what it represents, it is still the strongest Holy Sword, keep that in mind"

.

Alice walks away, leaving Julius with a contemplative look on his face

.

"Why did you say that to Julius?" Rem asks once they get a good distance away

"Because I've lived too long to let someone like him bother me for more than a moment"

"Is the sword truly good?"

"Honestly...No, its not, more of a gray area in that respect though. The sword's appearance reflects its user, intersting isn't it?"

.

Rem takes Alice's hand as the two walk back to their tent, the two sit down, across from each other

.

"Let me tell you a bit about this sword" Alice says, laying the weapon in front of them

.

* * *

**[Excalibur Morgan] - Sword**  
**\- The Corrupted Excalibur, reflecting the darkened nature of its owner**  
**\- Even corrupted, it is still the strongest Holy Sword**

**[Excalibur Morgan] - Active - Max - 2000MP**  
**\- The namesake attack of [Excalibur Morgan]**  
**\- Upon calling the name of the weapon, dark energy covers the entirety of the sword**  
**\- The user then swings the sword in the direction of the enemy or target, releasing this pillar of dark energy at them**  
**\- Attack Power: 7500**

* * *

.

"It's corrupted, supposedly reflecting my darkened nature, whatever that means, arguably its stronger than its previous version"

"Despite that, Rem doesn't think any worse of you, like you said, its more of a gray area" Rem says, placing one hand on the blade, the other in Alice's hand

"This sword is incredibly destructive, its main attack takes all of my mana, and I only have enough for it with my buffs"

"How is it stronger then?"

"The original attack cost a lot more than that. It also wasn't meant to be used by a human though, so there's that"

.

Rem nods her head as Alice tells her a story, of Excalibur and the many events she went through with the sword

.

"...And I think fighting Grima was when I last used the blade, I'm mostly a magic fighter after all"

"And this Grima is where you get your namesake?"

"It's a family name, if you want to get technical about it then I suppose Grima would be my ancestor, I absorbed his powers and that's where my adventure started. Eventually it went full circle and I ended up defeating him, its funny how the world works sometimes"

.

* * *

.

"Alice, wake up Alice"

.

Alice opens her eyes to see Rem's beautiful face in front of her. She leans forward and pecks Rem on the lips, the Oni smiling at her

.

"How close are we?"

"It won't be much longer now"

.

Alice adjusts her clothes and soon enough the carriages and dragon's stop. Alice emerges from the carriage and looks around, feeling for a gaze upon her and the carriages

.

"I'm going out, everyone get ready" Alice says

"Please be safe" Rem says, hugging Alice tight

"Come on Rem, who do you think I am?" She asks, smiling at the Oni Maid, and giving her a kiss on the cheek

.

Alice walks into the eerily quiet forest, wandering in the direction of the gaze from earlier, as members of the Witch's Cult walk towards her and stand before her

.

"Guess the Witch's Scent really works huh? Point me in the direction of your boss and get lost, we have business to attend to"

.

The Cultists point towards a clearing and bow to Alice, disappearing into the shadows. Alice walks through the clearing, seeing an old ruin, with Petelgeuse in front of it

.

"I've been waiting ever so patiently for you believer in love. I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing Sloth, Petelgeuse Romani-Conti, yes"

.

Alice walks forward, seeing Petelgeuse far more sane than their last meetings

.

"I welcome you beloved child blessed with love. Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful"

.

He holds himself and sways back and forth, before taking a deep sniff of the air

.

"Ah, the most generous love of the Witch. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be pride would you? A query for you, of the six Sin Archbishops, only the seat of pride remains unclaimed"

.

His expression changes to a slightly more deranged one

.

"You have received the Gospel haven't you?"

.

He pulls out a black book and quickly thumbs through it, before suddenly closing it

.

"There doesn't seem to be a record of you in my Gospel. Tell me, why are you here in this place? What fortune are you here to bestow upon me girl, huh?"

.

Petelgeuse looks at her, anger mixed with madness, before sane and confused replace the expressions

.

"Why are one of my genes in you? I'd most certainly reme..."

.

Alice rushes at him, sword drawn, as he lunges back

.

"Authority of Sloth, behold the Unseen Hand"

.

Several black hands emerge from his back and shoot forward at Alice, who sidesteps them

.

"How did you?"

"Its a good trick, as long as you can't see it"

"What did you say? You can see my Unseen Hand?"

"I think that's enough, don't you"

.

The entrance to the Ruins caves in, trapping many of the fingers, leaving only Alice, Petelgeuse, and the twin cat people children

.

"How can this be? My fingers so cruelly, so mercilessly, so chaotically, so artlessly, so meaninglessly. My brain, my brain trembles"

.

Petelgeuse pulls out his hair and blood pours from his eyes

.

"Scary, that guy's completely out of his mind"

"Pretty sure all the Witch's Cultists are like that, all scary and crazy"

.

As the twin cat people run away, Petelgeuse starts biting his hand

.

"Of course, it all makes sense now. Yes of course it all makes sense. Yes of course it all makes sense. Yes of course it all makes sense"

.

He turns his demented gaze to Alice as he draws blood from another finger

.

"Yes, yes, yes. I understand, lets do this. I'm ready to do this. I'm not afraid, the time has come to find out which one of us is worthy of her love. Yes, worthy of her love, yes, yes, yes"

"Sorry, but your not gonna get the chance"

.

Wilhelm jumps from the top of the Ruins and in one swift movement, bifurcates Petelgeuse, his upper half falling to the ground

.

"Nyow, lets have a look at you" Felix says looking at the dead body

.

Alice feels his spirit leaving, shooting somewhere into the forest

.

"No need, he's already gone, moved one to one of his fingers most likely"

"And how many of them are there again?"

"I honestly don't even know"

.

Alice watches as the cat people twins loot Petelgeuse's corpse, before his gospel falls out, Alice picks it up, placing it into her inventory, figuring it could be useful later

.

"He is without a doubt, dead, his body at least"

"I suppose that's a start"

.

Everyone leaves, regrouping with the others and the carriages, wondering what to do next

.

"They're around her somewhere, and as long as one of his fingers exists, then he too can exist"

"You certainly worry a lot about what is to come" Julius says

"I've learned its better to be cautious than not"

.

Alice feels a pulse of magic, turning to the forest, seeing a mass of Unseen Hands

.

"Down, Now!"

.

As many duck to the floor, others draw weapons, while even more are picked up. The Unseen Hands twist their bodies, killing them, blood and flesh falling to the ground. A single hand catches Alice off guard and grabs her leg, pulling her into the forest. She slashes it in half before several pin her to a tree

.

"Ah...my brain...it...trembles"

.

Alice turns her head, seeing a single female Cultist, her red hair short. Her face having the same demented look as Petelgeuse

.

"Are you?"

"His finger? Yes" she says, her head quickly turning all the way to the side, exactly like Petelgeuse

"I am a finger that carries out what needs to be done. One who reciprocates love. I am a disciple, a faithful and diligent one to be sure, and I will carry out the ordeal following love's guidance"

.

* * *

**Name: Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti**

**Level: 39**

**Title: [Sin Archbishop of Sloth]**

**Race: [Spirit]**

**Class: [Witch (False)] Lv: Max**

**Hp: 3800/3800 Hp Regen: 38 per minute**

**Mp: 2600/2600 Mp Regen: 2.6 per minute**

**Summary: 400 years ago, Petelgeuse took in the [Witch Genes (Sloth)] and became mad, devoting himself to the [Witch of Envy].**

**He is a spirit, possessing bodies when his old one gives out, his purpose now is to live solely for the Witch, waiting for her to return his affections. He despises spirits even though he is one, his powers substantial in nature but his Mana Regen terrible.**

**Skills:**

**[Unseen Hand] - Active - 50/100(Max) - 100Mp**  
**\- Part of the Authority of Sloth, taken from them, it is now yours**  
**\- Summons an invisible hand that can cause physical interference**  
**\- Attack Power: 350**

**[Possession] - Active - Max - 0Mp**  
**\- Any who have a spirit contract or a [Witch Gene(Sloth)] can be possessed by the spirit of Petelgeuse**

* * *

.

The female Petelgeuse walks around her, sniffing her

.

"The love that hangs around you is not equal to a mere lowly follower, but that of a Sin Archbishop. It is excedingly displeasing, dissatisfying, disturbing, disaggreable, discomforting, disproportional, but that is the proof, which tells me you are Pride"

"Honestly, Pride is the Sin I think I'm farthest from"

"Ah, a stubborn one you are. But you shall soon readily recieve..."

.

The red head reaches into her robe, before pulling her hand back and widening her eyes

.

"The Gospel, my love's guidance, The Gospel that allows me to reciprocate love, what happened? Why is it not with me? Wait a moment..."

.

The female looks at Alice again

.

"Was it you? Was it you? you, you, you, you, you. Did you steal my copy of the Gospel?"

.

"**[Draconic Power]**"

.

A dark purple light glows around Alice before she smiles

.

"**[Aspect of the Dragon: Flare Breath]**"

.

Alice breathes black and purple flames, hitting the female Archbishop, setting her on fire. She screams as her Unseen Hands go everywhere, hitting everything. Wilhelm lunges ahead, slicing the Cultist across her chest, causing her to completely bleed out

.

"My life is spilling out, my blood is running dry. Ah my brain...trembles"

.

She falls to the ground dead, as Wilhelm, Felix, and Julius look over the body

.

"Another dead, but there are over a hundred followers in this section of the Witch's Cult" Julius says

"We need to get moving, we're wasting time" Alice says walking away, the others following behind her

.

* * *

.

"Were your ears always pointed?" Rem asks confused

.

Alice reaches up and touches her ears, noticing they have in fact become pointed, much like Emilia's

.

"Great, silver hair, pointed ears, all I need now is purple eyes" She grumbles at Rem puts a hand on her shoulder in sympathy

.

Alice swipes her hand and pulls up a simplified stats sheet

.

* * *

**Name: Alice**

**Title: [The Usurper]**

**Race: [Quarter-Dragon]**

* * *

.

Alice smiles, her dragon power not yet back, but the physical changes welcome in and of themselves. A sign that she was coming closer to her old self

.

"Rem is sure it'll be all right"

.

Alice covers her ears with her long hair as she smiles at Rem

.

"It will be, this is just showing that my power is returning"

"What power?"

"My power as a Dragon of course" She says as Rem stops in her tracks

"Did I leave that out?" Alice asks, furrowing her eyebrows as her face shows her confusion, she was sure she mentioned it

"A Dragon, your a dragon, like Volcanica?" She says, awe entering her voice

"What did you think all these abilities I use were?"

"Creative naming? Something like that, especially with your feathered wings"

"I was a different breed of dragon is all" She says as the two start walking again

"You know what will happen if others find out?" Rem says

"In a country that worships a Dragon, I'm very aware"

"And?"

"We'll see what happens when I can manifest my wings naturally" Alice says, an image of her potion appearing in her mind

.

The two walk arm in arm, waiting for the next attack as they make their way back to the carriages

.

* * *

.

The Carriages take off, heading towards Irlam Village, and towards the next group of the Witch Cult

.

"How long until we reach Irlam?"

"A few hours" Rem says, her head on Alice's shoulders

.

Alice reaches into her inventory and takes out two books, one black and one white, her gifts from Roswaal

.

* * *

**Would you like to absorb the following skillbooks?:**  
**"Light Magic Vol-1"**  
**"Demonic Magic Vol-1"**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

"Not yet" She says putting them back in her inventory, resolved to wait until she can take the potion

"Why do you not read the books?" Rem asks, her eyes still closed

"Because...well, honestly? I don't know, it just doesn't feel like the right time yet"

.

* * *

**We're coming up on the end of Season 1 of Re:zero**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only one more chapters left in this story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Are we almost there Rem?"

"It shouldn't be more than another half hour" She says

"I'm worried Rem, I don't think we've killed him off"

"Everything will be all right, once we meet up with Ram and Miss Emilia we can make a plan"

.

Alice looks around, seeing everyone stopping

.

"Hey Rem? Rem!"

.

Alice takes the reins of the dragon as it collides with the ground. Alice looks around, seeing everyone unconscious except her. As she feels herself fading away she can barely mumble the spell

.

"**[Draconic Power] [Aspect of the Dragon: Flare Breath]**"

.

She breathes her black fire in a circle around them. She gulps down air as her light headedness fades

.

"Some kind of airborne poison?"

.

She looks through the flames, seeing a few blue flowers throwing pollen into the air. Alice unleashes another blast of fire, destroying the plant. She watches as everyone rouses from slumber, slow and lethargic

.

"We're under attack!"

.

A hooded figure lunges from the tree line, Alice dodges and raises her sword. Her wings erupt from her back and she flies around the newcomer, hitting her with the flat of her sword

.

"Now then, lets see who you are"

.

Alice pulls off the hood of the strange woman and is surprised when Ram is revealed

.

"Ram? Why?"

"I think you made it quite clear with your message"

"The message that said I was returning with help because the Witch cult was coming?"

"The Blank message you sent directly to Miss Emilia"

"Ram...I never sent a blank piece of paper"

.

Ram looks lost and confused. Alice explains what seems to have happened, how someone seems to have made a fool of them both

.

* * *

.

"...It appears someone made to separate us as some sort of distraction" She finishes

"The Witch Cult?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, especially since we were heading there to stop them"

"Alice...Lord Roswaal is away again"

"You mean you left Emi all by herself?!" She shouts

.

Alice orders everyone back into the carts, throwing Ram into theirs, Rem taking the reins

.

"Ram, this was most likely their plan, right now their probably at Irlam Village while its undefended"

.

Ram pales and she closes her eyes, most likely using her Clairvoyance

.

"Drive the cart faster Alice, the village is in danger"

"Rem"

"Yes"

.

The cart jerks forward, going far faster than before

.

Some of the merchant Carts explode as they reach the village, the psychotic laughing of the witch cult's leader filling the air. Alice rouses from unconsciousness and looks around, smoke and dust filling her nose

.

"...Ugh...so this is how it feels to be blown up"

.

She feels arms around her picking her up, she looks to see Rem and Ram holding her

.

"Their all around us Alice, we need to get to work" Rem says, handing her the black sword

.

Alice takes the sword, unsheathing the blade, feeling its bloodlust, its desire to rip and tear the flesh of the living, something she could not feel when **[Gamer's Mind]** worked right

.

"Guess that's where we need to go"

.

Alice looks ahead, Ram and Rem as well. They watch as a building comes crashing down, and to Alice's eyes only, she watches as the Unseen Hands do the deed

.

"To think, to think, to think, to think, to think, to think, to think you would resist us this much..."

.

Wilhelm slashes his sword, destroying the ground and causing a sand smokescreen

.

"...Such tenacity, such driven persistence, clinging so to this ever increasing love..."

.

Wilhelm uses the floating sand to see the hands moving as he cuts through them

.

"...As a diligent disciple I cannot help but express my respect for your dedication. Ah, my brain trembles!"

.

The old man bends backwards and Wilhelm uses the opportunity to stab him in the chest. Alice, Ram and Rem arrive just in time to see the man smile manically

.

"If one only focuses on what the unseen arm does in battle then one forgets to see the visible possibilities. That is sloth yes?"

.

A dagger appears in his hand and he thrusts it as Wilhelm's eye

.

"**[Sabal]**"

.

Alice's dagger rockets forward and hits the dagger, sending both flying into the debris of the carnage. An explosion expands from the cultist, sending Wilhelm rocketing into a wall

.

"Wilhelm"

.

Alice helps the old man up and he manages a weak smile

.

"Thank you for the assistance my friend"

"Seems I couldn't stop everything though"

"You did what you could, that's all that matters"

"Why!"

.

They turn, cultists rising as one pulls down their hood, revealing a girl with brown hair

.

"But why, but why, but why, but why, but why, but why, but why, but why, I don't understand why are you still alive and kicking? After the attack you just endured. Tell me, tell me why, why do you not simply bend to my diligence!"

.

The cultist bites their hand and a quick** [Observe]** reveals that it is in fact Petelgeuse

.

"I think this has gone on long enough"

.

Alice walks forward, raising her blade as black energy gathers around it

.

"Excalibur..."

.

The energy completely covers the blade, outlining it in a jet black light

.

"...Morgan"

.

She brings the blade down, the energy releasing and shooting towards the cultists. A pillar of the black light rises into the air where it impacted the cultists

.

"Hahahaha...Yes..."

.

Before the pillar even dissipates, she can hear the maniacal laughter only associated with the undying head of the witch cult

.

"Hahahaha...Yes...My brain trembles...Hahahahaha"

"That's quite enough out of you"

.

Alice turns, seeing Emi, puck on her shoulder, an uncharacteristically cold expression on her face. She fires several blasts of ice, they impact the ground, covering the area in ice

.

"Now stand down, this instant. I won't allow this wickedness to continue anymore"

.

Alice smiles, happy that she is standing up for herself. She watches as Emi fights a one sided fight against Petelgeuse, dodging all of his unseen hands using floating ice

.

"You've certainly grown up Emi" She mutters

.

Once she kills Petelgeuse again she feels it, a presence in her magic core, surrounding it like a second skin, yet fleeing away from her Formerly empowered Witch Gene

.

"So...you are afraid of such power" She mutters, barely managing to smile

.

The sword on her hip hisses an inhuman shriek before it goes silent, causing people to look at her

.

"Alice?"

"Miss Alice?"

.

She runs away from Ram, Rem, Julius and Felix, rushing into the forest, not wanting them to see her like this

.

"Alice. Stop!"

"Tell us what's wrong"

.

She stops in a clearing having lost the fight. They stand behind her as she can barely manage to speak

.

"Run...run away, while I can still...**Your too late**"

"Alice"

"The moment her weapon let out such a violent hiss I knew. That is not Miss Alice"

"**That's right, I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti...yes**" Petelgeuse says, tilting his head at a 90 degree angle

.

He laughs like a maniac as he feels up Alice's body

.

"**What a fantastic body this is. Its been decades since I had one that fit me this well, one so blessed by the witch with power, and dragon energy. How does this work?...[Draconic Power]**"

.

An orange glow covers Petelgeuse as his grin threatens to split Alice's face

.

"**Amazing, truly amazing**...Stop it...**How are you still there, you should be gone, buried**...I've lived longer than you that's how, my will has been tempered through the millennium"

.

Everyone present watches as the two argue within Alice's body

.

"This...is my body...and I won't let you have it"

.

Alice weakly picks up her sword and reverses it, pointing the blade at her chest. Her hand shakes, Petelgeuse trying to take back control

.

"Sorry Rem, you guys, I didn't want you to see this"

"Alice, don't..."

.

She plunges the blade into her chest, her blood pouring out as she releases control

.

"...**Why? When I was so close, the perfect body**...You know Petelgeuse, I'll beat you, one more time round and then I'll beat you"

.

Alice laughs lightly and they watch the life leave her

.

* * *

**"Allow me to deal with him" She says, her voice the clearest its been yet **

**"Are you getting stronger? Or is the witch asleep?"**

**Satella smiles mysteriously and Alice feels she hit the nail on the head **

* * *

.

* * *

**[Return by Death] - Passive **  
**\- Returns the user to a 'Save Point' after death. **  
**\- Save Points represent important events, and will only change after another has passed **  
**-Current Save Point: [Flugel's Tree: After the slaying of The White Whale]**

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Alice?"

.

She looks around, seeing everyone standing in front of her, plans laid out as they stand in a tent

.

"Forget what I said...new plan"

.

* * *

.

Alice sits in the carriage, screens around her

.

* * *

**You have defeated fingers x 9. + 3500Exp  
You have, in a way, defeated Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. + 5000Exp**  
**You have leveled up x 6  
Class: [Alter] has been Maxed out  
Class: [Wizard] has been Maxed out**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alice Level: 19 - 25 EXP: 750/1800 **

**Title: [The Usurper]**

**Race: [Quarter-Dragon]**

**Class: [Alter] - Lv: Max **

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] - Lv: Max **

**Hp: 3650/3650 Hp Regen: 36.5 per minute **

**Mp: 3875/3875 Mp Regen: 38.25 per minute **

**Str: 55 - 73 **

**Vit: 55 - 73 **

**Mag: 137 - 155**

** Spd: 55 - 73 **

**Wis: 137 - 155 **

**Def: 40 - 58 **

**Res: 40 - 58 **

**Status Points: 28 - 53 **

**Perk Points: 0 - 2**

** Summary: Alice is an old soul, having lived over 2700 years, before being reborn human once more...for now. She is not able to die, because of [Return by Death], but now that she has a goal, she is determined to use this ability to its fullest She is a prodigy with Magic, her [Wizard] Class further emphasizing her abilities, along with [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic]. Additionally there is the possibility to take on [Authorities] from the [Witches of Sin] and become a [Witch] herself**

* * *

.

* * *

**The Following [Alter] skills have been gained:**  
**You have gained...**

* * *

.

* * *

**The Following [Wizard] skills have been gained:**  
**Level 20: [SpellCraft Lv 4] - Level 4 Spellcraft may be used **  
**[Rain] - 40MP - Attack Power x 0.6 - Four Random Attacks **  
**[Arrow] - 20MP - Attack Power x Varies based on enemies **  
**1 enemies X 1.2 **  
**3 enemies X 0.9 **  
**4 enemies X 0.8 **  
**5 enemies X 0.7 **  
**6 Enemies X 0.6**

* * *

**Level 22: [Spell Modifiers]**  
**[Spell Modifiers] - Passive - Max **  
**-[Spell Modifiers] can be used outside of Class**  
** -[Spell Modifiers] can be applied to other skills as well, not just ones created using [SpellCraft]**

* * *

**Level 25: [SpellCraft Lv 5] - Level 5 SpellCraft may be used **  
**[Nova] - 50MP - Attack Power x 2 - Attack hits all enemies and Allies. Ignores barrier and reflection**

* * *

.

* * *

**You have maxed a class and therefore can remove unwanted skills. Skills will be placed in inventory as books Removed skills:**  
**[Death Kneel Aura]**  
**[Absorb Magic Damage]**  
**[Full Charge]**  
**[Negative Burst]**  
**[Damage Dispersion]**

* * *

.

Alice reads over her new Alter skill and a feral grin crosses her features

.

* * *

.

"I have been waiting to see you face to face for a long time believer in love. I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch's Cult, representing Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, yes!" He says, raising his hands and preaching his name to the heavens

"I am the one known as Pride"

.

The Arch-Bishop joyfully laughs as he rushes down to look at her

.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I can feel it, a Witch's power. Your power over darkness, its on the level of Witch's. Of course you would be Pride. Did you come to witness the ordeal?"

"I did, how close are we to completion"

"Our congregation is mere days from the completion of the ordeal, we will test the half-devil girl. We shall see if she is a vessel for the witch"

"Excellent, you have done Satella a great service Arch-Bishop, I am certain she will reward you for your love"

.

He cries and prostrates himself

.

"Thank you, thank you Pride. Thank you so much"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and Patrashe rushes forward, knocking Petelgeuse back as she roars to the sky

.

"You cultists are all very gullible. Now then, lets get started"

"Alice"

"Watch Rem, this is my power, what I can truly do"

.

She walks towards Petelgeuse, dodging his unseen hands as he freaks out, clawing at his own body. When she speaks, the whole world screeches to a halt as her words are filled with power

.

"**The Void came before creation.**  
**The Void will come after creation.**  
**All life shall fall once more to the void, consumed by it.**  
**The Void fills my being, providing me strength...**"

.

As she chants, black veins cover her and spread to the surroundings

.

"**...I have lived over a thousand lifetimes, my power ever changing and ever growing.**  
**Through an endless cycle, enemies fall to The Void and their strength becomes mine.  
I cast the [Resurrection of the Void]**"

.

The world around them shatters like glass as Petelgeuse looks around, seeing nothing but darkness

.

"This is my world now, you stand no chance in here"

.

He tries to find her voice, yet cannot pinpoint it. Shadows form into spikes and stab him over and over as he screams out in pain

.

"In here, you are nothing, I am God here, and you will die this day"

.

She cuts off his arms and his legs, leaving him a torso before the void around them shatters, leaving them in the normal world again

.

"Phew, that takes a lot out of me" Alice says

.

* * *

**[Resurrection of the Void] - Active - 1/100 - 1000Mp per minute **  
**\- Creates a Reality Marble; a manifestation of the caster's own soul in the shape of a separate dimension.**  
**\- Within this Reality Marble is a world filled with the darkness that existed before creation.**  
**\- This space is filled with an all consuming darkness, able to be controlled and manipulated at the caster's will**

* * *

.

"Still alive over there?"

"Kill...kill, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you. My brain...My brain trembles"

.

His unseen hands lift him off the ground, becoming his arms and legs as he stands upright

.

"We're killing off your fingers one by one and soon, you'll be all by yourself"

.

Alice hops on the dragon, Rem holding onto her back as they rush off, The Arch-Bishop following them by floating in the air using the unseen hands. They reach the bottom of a cliff face, large spikes and rocks everywhere

.

"Almost ready"

.

Alice takes out her sword and jumps off the dragon, Petelgeuse stopping in front of her. She bites down on bocco fruit as she feels her mana restore itself. The two rush at each other, Alice cutting down the unseen hands as they are thrust at her. She jumps into the air and brings the blade down across his chest, causing his blood to pour out

.

"You can't live much longer, just possess someone else already"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll possess you"

.

Alice feels his presence in her magic core again and smiles. She looks to Rem off to the side and smiles

.

"I can Return by death..."

.

* * *

**Alice looks around, watching as Petelgeuse sees Satella, and she uses her shadows to attack him. She looks to Alice and smiles, waving as she disappears**

* * *

.

Petelgeuse gasps in his own body as Alice feels the pain for talking about her power

.

"I've endured it over a dozen times, and you can't even take one. How much of a coward are you"

"Satella, don't abandon me. Help me, Help me Witch"

.

A single unseen hand reaches up, smacking the mountains, causing rubble to come down and hit him

.

"An appropriate end I suppose. Now then...shit"

"What is it?"

"I forgot...Where is Emilia now?"

"The Merchants evacuated her and the villagers"

.

Alice curses again, having forgot the most important part

.

"I'll be back Rem. **[Draconic Power] [Aspect of the Dragon: Fell Wings]**"

.

She spreads her wings and takes off into the sky. She looks for the carts and shoots towards them before she hears something behind her

.

"I must have it, my head is trembling, give it to me!"

.

She sees Petelgeuse, using his unseen hands to fly in the air after her

.

"Give me the Witch, give me Satella, give her to me. Give me love"

.

Alice flies higher, reaching into her inventory, pulling out oil and hitting Petelgeuse with me

.

"Satella, Satella, I haven't forgotten a single thing you've done for me. I'll treasure it forever. Even if you've forgotten, your humble servant will always remember"

.

Alice evades more of his unseen hands as she holds out her palms

.

"**[Maximize Magic: [Fire] [Nova]]**"

.

A magic circle appears and a blast of flames shoot forth and hit Petelgeuse, impacting him and setting him on fire, yet he is not dissuaded

.

"Satella, Satella"

"Die and stay dead,** [Ur Minya]**"

.

A ring of light appears around Petelgeuse, before a pillar of blue light descends and engulfs him, the Sin Arch-Bishop screams as his life is finally extinguished

.

"Its almost over, now then"

.

She shoots towards the carts filled with villagers and finds the one she needs, and of course it is the one with Emi in it

.

"Alice!"

"Emi, I'd be happy to talk, in a moment"

.

She takes her sword and stabs the wooden floor of the carriage, until eventually she finds the glowing sac of red rocks. She takes the rocks and flies into the air as fast as she can, throwing it into the air and then trying to avoid getting caught in the blast. She makes it to the ground and watches as the bag explodes into a giant fireball

.

"Alice!"

.

Rem tackles her, both of them covered in blood as they embrace, lightly kissing until Emi coughs

.

"Not that I'm not happy for you and Rem, but can you please do that later?" She asks

.

Alice helps Rem up and she puts an arm around her

.

"How many did you kill?"

"Three dozen, you?"

"About 10 and then Petelgeuse"

"I need a bath"

"Can Rem join you?" she asks

"That sounds nice, all of us can take a bath together" Emi says, her naïve nature still amusing

"Emi, you know what, never mind. That sounds like a great idea" Alice says, causing Rem to pout

.

Alice pulls Rem close and whispers softly into her ear

.

"Later, I promise"

"Alice, what are you doing?" Emi asks

.

Alice sits on her bed, potion in her hand, cork off, ready to drink it

.

"I'm getting my power back. I was hoping to do it alone"

"Do you know what it'll do?"

"Yes" She lies, knowing there are unknowns

"Just be safe okay?"

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow"

.

Emi leaves and this time Alice locks the door. She down the potion and lies back, before she screams. She reaches around and grabs a belt, biting down on it. The pain only increases, never enough to knock her out but enough that it is worse than any pain she had felt before

.

* * *

.

After an hour had passed, Alice slips into a dreamless sleep, unaware that a new screen has appeared

.

* * *

**Race is in the process of changing, you will not be awake to feel anymore pain Time remaining: 5 days  
During this time, a lot of energy will be released, causing untold effects to the environment**

* * *

.

Alice aura ebbs and flows around her form, bits of it going off in random directions as she writhes in her sleep, still in a bit of pain

.

* * *

.

"This gem makes no sense I suppose"

"How so?" Rem asks

"The spell should have worked, drawn out whatever was inside it and given it form, but there seems to be some kind of lock I suppose"

.

Beatrice holds the gem in her hand, examining it once more. Black and purple energy slips under the door and flows into the gem, causing it to continually glow with a small light

.

"Strange, whatever that was seems to have done it, in the next week or so we should see. Where is Alice, that power felt familiar"

.

Rem rushes out and goes into Alice's room, feeling the power rolling off her in waves, but sees her in pain

.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Here we go, the last chapter of this book**

**There will be a special note at the end of this chapter, please read it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

"This gem makes no sense I suppose"

"How so?" Rem asks

"The spell should have worked, drawn out whatever was inside it and given it form, but there seems to be some kind of lock I suppose"

.

Beatrice holds the gem in her hand, examining it once more. Black and purple energy slips under the door and flows into the gem, causing it to continually glow with a small light

.

"Strange, whatever that was seems to have done it, in the next week or so we should see. Where is Alice, that power felt familiar"

.

Rem rushes out and goes into Alice's room, feeling the power rolling off her in waves, but sees her in pain

.

* * *

.

Alice forces herself down the hallway, hanging onto the walls as she feel pain coursing through her

.

"Guess I wasn't supposed to be awake yet" She mutters

.

No, your not. Your still in the process of changing, it won't be complete until tomorrow You'll be in a lot of pain until then

.

"I...need to know"

.

She slowly makes her way to the nearest door and opens it, seeing a light filling the room

.

"Alice? How are you even awake right now I wonder?" Beatrice says astounded

"Where...where is it? Where is my gem?"

.

Beatrice gestures to the glow in the center of the room and Alice looks into it, seeing something emerging from the gem as Alice's mouth hangs open, a faint hope in her head

.

"For all I've ever done and what I deserve. Please...just let me have this one favor"

.

The form takes shape and the light disperses, revealing a young girl. She is around 14, with bluish white skin, amber eyes with flecks of red, the gem now in her forehead, and blue scales along her shoulders. She rubs her eyes, before looking to Alice, a smile on her face as her three pairs of wings open, two pairs of feathery wings and one pair of leathery ones

.

"Mama"

"W-Wiene? M-my hatchling?"

.

Alice rushes forward, forcing her muscles to work as she embraces her child, sobbing like a mess

.

"Wiene, my sweet hatchling, I'm so happy"  
"Mama"

.

Alice holds Wiene tight, as if she would disappear if she let go. After some time, she calms herself and looks to Beatrice. She picks up the girl and spins her around, holding her tight and muttering her thanks

.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Beatrice, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything from me, I'll do it, I swear"

.

Alice goes back to Wiene and holds her again, so happy to have her little hatchling back in her arms

.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some passing out to do" Alice says, falling into Wiene's arms as Rem and Ram burst through the door

.

They eventually take Alice back to her room, Wiene wordlessly following and sitting by Alice's side

.

* * *

.

Rem goes in to check on her the next day and sees the bed empty and the window wide open

.

* * *

.

"It is a beautiful view"

"Yes Mama"

.

Alice sits in the gazebo with Wiene, watching the sunrise as she looks herself over. dark red hair, light purple eyes with a twinge of red, and the same pale skin as before

.

* * *

**You have defeated Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. + 2500 **  
**You have leveled up x 2 [Witch Gene (Sloth)] has been completed and fully absorbed  
Race has changed to [Fell Dragon]**  
**Race: [Fell Dragon] has restored abilities  
Class: [Wizard] has evolved into [Witch]**  
**You have gained Title: [The Witch of Sloth]**  
**You have gained skills: [Unseen Hand] [Will of the Weaver] [Fell Fireball] [Fell Lightning] [Fell Dragon Form]**

* * *

.

* * *

**We've fixed your concept of time issue from your last life. Enjoy eternity**

* * *

.

Alice reads the words and knows them to be true, she can feel it within herself, that eternity no longer bothers her

.

* * *

**[Unseen Hand] - Active - 1/100 - 300Mp  
-Part of the Authority of Sloth, it is now yours  
-Summons an invisible hand that can cause physical interference  
-Attack Power: 50**

**[Will of the Weaver] - Active - Mp cost Varies  
-Snap your fingers, picture what you want in your head, and if you have the Mana, it will happen**

**[Fell Fireball] - Active - 50Mp  
-Fires a black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy  
-Attack Power: 35 + Mag**

**[Fell Lightning] - Active - 50Mp  
-Shoots a bolt of black lightning imbued with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy  
-Attack Power: 50 + Mag**

**[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - 200Mp per minute  
-The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, giving you access to the Fell Dragon's True Form  
-In this form, all ability costs to skills inherent to [Fell Dragon] race are reduced to zero**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alice Grima **

**Level: 25 - 27 EXP: 500/2200 **

**Title: [The Usurper] [The Witch of Sloth]**

**Race: [Fell Dragon]**

**Class: [Witch] - Lv: 1/5 Exp: 1/5000 **

**Sub-Class: [Alter] - Lv: Max**

** Hp: 3950/3950 Hp Regen: 39.5 per minute **

**Mp: 4025/4025 Mp Regen: 40.25 per minute**

** Str: 73 - 79 **

**Vit: 73 - 79 **

**Mag: 155 - 161 **

**Spd: 73 - 79 **

**Wis: 155 - 161 **

**Def: 58 - 64 **

**Res: 58 - 64 **

**Status Points: 53 - 63 **

**Perk Points: 2 **

**Summary: Alice is an old soul, a [Fell Dragon], having lived over 2700 years with astounding abilities. She is not able to die, because of her ability [Return by Death], yet the ability doesn't stop her from living her life She is a prodigy with Magic, her [SpellCraft] further emphasizing her abilities, along with her [Yin Magic] and [Yang Magic]. Alice is the current [Witch of Sloth], having absorbed the [Witch Genes] and gaining it's powers. She can once more travel the Multiverse and is intent on eventually reuniting with her children, alongside her new family of course**

* * *

.

Her old powers had finally returned and with them she can once more feel the presence of everyone near her, such as the fact that everyone in the mansion is rushing towards them

.

* * *

.

Ram, Rem, Beatrice, Emilia, Puck, and Roswaal reach the Gazebo, seeing the strange girl from yesterday along with what appears to be Alice with a near complete makeover and six black and purple feathery wings spread. For a moment, everyone is silent, before she speaks up, raw power rolling off her

.

"**My name is Alice Grima, I'm a Fell Dragon. I've lived for over 2700 years, and not all of the were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's time I did something about that**"

.

* * *

**Thank you all for being with me on this journey, my first fanfiction. I am ending this series here, on a happy note. Of course I may pick it up at a later date, but for now the series is concluded with this ending right here. I appreciate every comment and review that I have gotten from you. Please check out my other works if you haven't already. I'll see some of you in my other stories**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


End file.
